Bendito verano
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando se despedía de los Wesleay en el andén cada año al finalizar las clases. Todos le dedicaban miradas preocupadas al saber que debía soportar a sus tíos todas las vacaciones. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo Harry no pasaba el verano en Privet Drive.
1. Capitulo I

¡Hola! Esta idea me venía rondando en la mente desde hace semanas y al fin la traigo aquí. Tendrá como máximo 5 capítulos.

Claramente ninguna de las dos sagas me pertenecen, yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestados con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\--Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.**

 **I. -**

 **Como meter una arpia en una jaula de lechuza tamaño estándar.**

A Harry le encanta estar en Hogwarts, aquel enorme colegio era su hogar. Tenía buenos amigos y las clases eran divertidas, pero había algo que constantemente le recordaba que nada en el mundo podía ser perfecto.

La atención. Nunca se había considerado especialmente tímido, pero esos últimos días antes de terminar las clases no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez la atención (o fijación) que los demás tenían para con él se estaba volviendo algo extrema.

Así que hacía finales de segundo curso recibió las inevitables vacaciones de verano con una inusual sensación de calma que estaba seguro no tenía nada que ver con su próxima estancia en Privet Drive, se había despedido de la familia Weasley y Hermione en el anden asegurándoles que él estaría bien y volvería en una pieza para el siguiente año escolar.

La señora Weasley le dio un ultimo abrazo muy fuerte antes de dejarlo marchar haciéndole prometer que escribiría. Harry no sabía si podría cumplir tal cosa pero aún así había aceptado.

Estuvo esperando de pie en la estación con el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig a sus pies por varios minutos antes de resignarse a que había sido olvidado por sus tíos y seguramente estaría horas ahí.

Busco un lugar cómodo donde esperar y se dejó caer en la banca después del esfuerzo de mover su equipaje.

Curiosamente la estación estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algunas personas que se movían en busca de su anden o de las ocasionales paradas. Conforme pasaban las horas y su aburrimiento crecía Harry noto que solo tres de esas personas permanecían en el mismo lugar, parecían estar esperando algo igual que el propio Harry.

Dos de ellas eran mujeres de edad avanzada, que charlaban en voz baja y de vez en cuando le daban alguna mirada.

El otro era un hombre joven que recargaba su peso en una muleta. Él lo miraba fijamente y el pequeño mago se

pregunto si lo reconocía de algún lado o si debería irse a otro lugar pues la mirada comenzaba a incomodarlo.

En algún punto el sueño y el hambre debieron vencerlo pues lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue el claro sonido de un golpe y una voz llamándolo.

—¡Vamos Harry! ¡Despierta ya! — lo apremiaba y una mano lo empujaba.

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos estaba seguro de seguir dormido.

Por que ni siquiera en el mundo mágico había una explicación para lo que estaba viendo, las adorables ancianitas habían crecido varios centímetros y le mostraban unos dientes casi tan filosos como sus garras.

—¡Levántate hay que irnos! — le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que le pasaba la jaula y se echaba sobre el hombro el baúl. Debía de ser muy fuerte razonó Harry.

Las dos mujeres siguieron persiguiéndolos mientras corrían, en un par de ocasiones alguna de las criaturas lo llegaba a prender de la ropa pero el muchacho las golpeaba con su equipaje.

—¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?!— pregunto mientras su lechuza se revolvía inquieta en el interior de la jaula.

—¡Son benévolas! —contesto el otro entre jadeos —Deben haber olido a un mestizo, ¡no estaba seguro que fueras tú!

Un foco se encendido en la alborotada mente del chico, ¿mestizo? ¿Esto era por que su madre era hija de muggles?

Cuando una benévola lo pescó del cuello de la camisa y empezó a levantarlo Harry maldijo mentalmente a Voldemort con palabras que harían que la señora Weasley le lavara la boca con jabón.

El muchacho intentaba ayudarlo pero no podía ni siquiera llegar a la altura de sus pies. Entonces el mago noto la tranquilidad con la que las pocas personas que había ahí caminaban, sin preocuparles el niño colgado a tres metros del piso por una vieja loca.

Más desesperado que iluminado Harry abrió la puerta de la jaula de Hedwig dejándola salir antes de golpear con ella a la benévola que lo sujetaba.

El punto bueno fue que lo soltó. Lo malo fue la caída, en donde por milagro cayó sobre un montón de maletas afortunadamente no tan duras como su baúl.

De algún modo a una de las benévolas se le había atorado la cabeza en la jaula y ahora la otra intentaba ayudarla.

El muchacho desconocido aprovecho la confusión para llegar hasta el menor y salir casi arrastrándolo de la estación.

Pidió el primer taxi que encontró y en su estado de aturdimiento Harry apenas y fue capaz de registrar que el destino pedido por el desconocido fue el aeropuerto.

Algo en el cerebro del mago de reconecto en ese momento.

—¡Espera! ¿Al aeropuerto? —solto sorprendido con Hedwig en su regazo—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué rayos eran esas cosas? ¿Todo esto es por Voldemort? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres un mago?

El mayor pareció ligeramente aturdido por sus preguntas.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos al aeropuerto! No hay sitio en este lugar que sea seguro para gente de tu clase—.Dejo salir un suspiro cansado y eso le resto años a su expresión parecía tener poco más de veinte años.—Soy Hend, tu guardián... ¿Quién dioses es Voldemort?

Luego mientras Harry se resistía a lo que cada vez tenía más pinta de secuestro internacional el joven a su lado le soltó lo que seguramente hubiera sido el mayor cuento de su vida. Pero no lo fue, Hagridse le había adelantado un par de años con la que bien podría llamar la revelación de su vida. Sin embargo el discurso pasado del semi-gigante le dejo la mente lo suficientemente abierta para lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

La historia de Hend era una locura que de algún retorcido modo era igual de fascinante que el mundo mágico. Dioses griegos (que aún existían al parecer) enamorándose de mortales y llenando el mundo de sus hijos.

Semidioses.

Mitad mortales, mitad dios.

—¿Por eso me llamaste mestizo? ¿No por que mi madre fuera nacida de muggles? —pregunto con la fascinación mezclada con temor.

—¿Qué diantres es un muggle? ¿Te refieres a los mortales?

Harry estaba apunto de contestar cuando recordó algo tan obvio que pareció detener repentinamente no solo el taxi si no también al joven guardián.

—No puedo ser un semidiós, conozco a mis padres—dijo con seguridad y ante la futura negativa agrego—A ambos. Y estoy seguro ninguno era un dios de la antiguedad.

El taxi avanzo cuando el semáforo cambio pero el rostro del Hend seguía igual.

—Eres un semidiós—le dijo con voz confiada. —El que te atacaran las benévolas es prueba suficiente, el motivo del por que no estás en tu casa en vez de ese internado o el que sea Voldemort y los muggles no lo entiendo ¡Y se supone que eras un caso fácil! Pero algo es seguro, eres un mestizo. Así que te llevare a un lugar seguro.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando se vio callado.

—Escucha no me gusta decirles esto a los nuevos. ¿Pero a veces pasa, entiendes? Uno de tus padres tuvo un romance con algún dios y lo escondió del otro. Incluso si el del romance fuera tú padre, tu madre divina pudo haber manipulado la niebla para que su mujer pensara que eras su hijo legitimo.

El mago boqueo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts lo único que había escuchado de sus padres era el inmenso e innegable amor que se profesaban. El no podía creer que algo como aquello pudiera ser manchado por nada, quería creerlo aun menos si ese hecho era su nacimiento.

¿Por qué sus padres se amaban, no? Era una verdad indiscutible.

Pese a que cada vez que escuchaba a el muchacho hablar sobre _"las cosas que todo semidiós pasaba alguna vez"_ y aún en contra de su voluntad sentía algo estremecerse en su interior. Como si sus tripas intentaran decirle _"¡Si! ¡Justo eso es lo que soy!"_ algo condenadamente similar a cuando acepto ser un mago.

El muchacho siguió parloteando todo el camino un montón de cosas sin sentido, aunque le pareció escuchar algo sobre si le apetecía una lata de snack.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Harry estaba más que dispuesto a irse con el joven. Más ante la perspectiva de monstruos persiguiéndolo todo del verano si decidía quedarse, él aun no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela así que la idea de enfrentamientos con seres mitológicos no sonaba reconfortante.

Hend tenía una respuesta para casi todas las preguntas de Harry —junto con lo que debía ser una paciencia infinita —

 _"¿Por que los monstruos no me persiguieron antes?"_

 _"...No eras mayor. Es a lo doce años aproximadamente cuando empiezan los problemas"_

 _"Nunca me ha perseguido un monstruo en la escuela... uno de la mitología quiero decir."_

 _"Seguramente tiene una barrera mágica"._

 _"¿Tú eres un semidiós?"_

 _"Obviamente soy un sátiro, pero soy tan guapo que es normal que me confundas con un hijo de Afrodita"_

Harry se abstuvo de preguntar qué era un sátiro, en su lugar:

—¡Merlin! ¡Mis tíos no saben que paso! ¡Ni a donde voy!... Por cierto ¿Dónde dijiste que quedaba ese campamento?

— ¿Los Dudley? Eso lo vamos a solucionar, cuando lleguemos podemos pedir a alguien ayuda para manipular la niebla. Pensaran que pasaste el verano con ellos...o que fueron ellos los que te enviaron al campamento— como si Harry supiera que era aquello a lo que llamaba niebla —El campamento esta en Long Island, Nueva York.

El aire escapó sin permiso de los pulmones del niño.

—¡Eso esta en América!—su voz salió ahogada de sorpresa (y tal vez un poco de pánico)—¡No puedo ir a América! Mi escuela esta en este continente... ¡Ni si quiera tengo un pasaporte!

El sátiro soltó un suspiro cansado, pero le dedico una mirada paciente antes de hablar.

—No debes de preocuparte por eso, tenemos todo arreglado—levanto en su mano algunos papeles, Harry distinguió lo que parecía ser un pasaporte entre muchas otras cosas más. Aunque todos los documentos estaban en blanco. —Cortesía de Hermes, dios de los viajeros.

Se termino de un bocado el ultimo pedacito de lata que tenía en la otra mano antes de agregar con un tono de tv ventas.

—¡Además te vas a divertir en el campamento mestizo! Manteniendo a jóvenes héroes a salvo de cualquier daño _(en su mayoría)_ por más de tres milenios, ¡Ese es nuestro lema!

Guardo todo con cuidado mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla —seguido de un fascinado Harry—y pedía dos boletos a su destino.

—Volveras al terminar el verano, justo a tiempo para tus clases en tu extraño internado, lo prometo.

El menor nunca sabría el motivo para que aquellas palabras lo calmaran tanto que terminara por confiar completamente en el guardián —su guardián —, incluso cuando no estaba convencido de ser un semidiós.

Pero todo era mejor que pasar el verano en Privet Drive _¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

 **Extra.**

Sentados mientras esperaban su vuelo algunos temores invadieron al menor nuevamente. Así que mientras balanceaba sus pies bajo su asiento miro dudoso al mayor.

Este leía una revista _"La verde vida"_ y parecía metido en algún artículo de nombre extraño ya fuera _"10 sencillos paso para conquistar a una ninfa"_ o " _La nueva expedición de búsqueda del dios Pan"._ Pese a lo interesante que debía de estar su lectura de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y olfateaba el aire con desconfianza; buscando monstruos.

—¿Qué pasaría si decido quedarme? pregunto después de un rato de observación— pregunta bajito.

El sátiro levanto la vista de su lectura y se acomodo el sombrero negro que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

—¿Quiéres decir aparte de la tunda que te pondrían tus tíos? —Harry se estremece un poco ante el recuerdo de lo que les había mostrado el improvisado mensaje iris que hicieron en los baños. Los Dursley habían llegado a la estación poco después de que su sobrino de había marchado y contrario a lo que el menor había pensado armaron un escándalo (más basados en su miedo a los magos que les habían encargado el cuidado de Harry que de la repentina desaparición del niño). —Tu tío dijo que estarías en serios problemas si te apareces por ahí sin por lo menos un brazo roto que explique tu ausencia.

El mago agradecía que los Dursley no habían podido verlos mientras hacían el mensaje.

 _"Son mortales"_ fue todo lo que dio por explicación el guardián encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven de apariencia universitaria tomo una postura sería.

—Fuera de juegos —solto con voz dura— No puedo obligarte a venir conmigo, pero para poner las cosas en perspectiva... Sino me acompañas es poco probable que vuelvas en septiembre a esa escuela que tanto disfrutas ¿Me entiendes?

 _Oh Merlín bendito,_ Harry entendía y no tenía intenciones de ser devorado por algún ser mitológico.

Hend ablando el rostro y le revolvió el negro cabello en un gesto fraternal. Las mejillas del niño se colorearon.

—Todo estará bien, no hay ningún semidiós que no encuentre su hogar en el campamento. Ya lo veraz.

El niño que vivió estuvo tentado a decirle que el ya había encontrado un hogar (y una familia) entre los muros del colegio pero decidió callar.

—¿Quién sabe?—hablo despreocupado mascando lo que era sospechosamente similar a las hojas de su revista —Tal vez hasta tengas hermanos.

.

.

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subirte pronto el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _¡No olviden decirme su opinión!_**

 ** _Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)_**


	2. Capítulo II

Hola chicos! Es martes y toca capítulo.

Espero les guste.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\--Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.**

II

 **The Campfire song**

Se despertó de golpe completamente desorientado, había música pop en la radio y una desafinada voz acompañándola. Tardo unos segundos más en razonar que iba en una camioneta vieja y que la persona que cantaba a su lado era Hend, dando golpesitos al ritmo de la música sin perder de vista la carretera.

Hedwig se quejaba en el asiento de atrás por su sueño interrumpido. Harry termino de despertarse cuando los recuerdos de su brusco encuentro con el satiro volvieron a su mente. Viéndolo despierto Hend le paso una botella de agua mineral y un empaque de galletas de chocolate.

—Pronto llegaremos al campamento, ya verás te va a encantar—. Aseguro tarareando. —Hay ninfas, muchos semidioses, pegasos... ¿Ya mencioné a las ninfas?

El mago sonríe un tanto inseguro, pese a todo el entusiasmo del guardián es contagioso.

Paso el resto del camino mirando por la ventana, de vez en cuando soltaba alguna pregunta que el mayor contestaba lo mejor que podía. Algunas cosas no tenían sentido entre ambos, Hend no sabía quien era Voldemort, Harry no tenía idea de quienes eran las moiras.

Entre los dos construyeron lo más cercano a una verdad. Vale, existían los dioses pero también los magos. Hechiceros los llamaba Hend.

" _Bendecidos por la diosa de la hechicería"_ explico entre el coro de su canción " _o legados tal vez"._

El sátiro también tenía curiosidad por el extraño mundo que se acababa de abrir frente a él. El niño que vivió agradecida pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione pues eso le permitió tener respuestas decentes.

 _"¿Ese tal Voldemort tiene algo en contra de los mestizo? ¡Ese tío esta loco!"_ Harry claramente le había dado la razón.

Su mente esta algo ausente desde que había bajado del tren, por eso no se sorprendió de apenas notar cuando el auto se salió de la carretera conduciendo por un sendero de grava fina. Se estacionaron junto a una camioneta de carga con fresas pintadas en los costados, la música dejo de sonar y el muchacho saco las llaves de él. Salió corriendo del auto y le abrió la puerta al propio Harry.

—¡Bienvenido a casa chico! El Campamento Mestizo esta encantado de recibirte.

Tenía los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa enorme de quien ha cumplido con una misión titanica. Por primera vez el menor se pregunto cuantos jóvenes semidioses no sobrevivían al viaje.

Cuando se ánimo a salir del auto la boca de le seco ligeramente de la impresión. No era como ver Hogwarts, el castillo esa imponente y hermoso.

Lo que estaba delante de el era un marco formado por dos pesadas columnas, en el rezaba el nombre del lugar. No había más, pero de algún modo casi mágico si que había más. Desde donde estaba parado Harry alcanzaba a ver muchachos correr de un lado a otro con arcos y espadas, con sonrisas estampadas en el rostro; todos con una camiseta naranja chillón.

Eran muchos más de los que había pensado.

—Muy bien chico, querías una prueba de que eres un semidiós— le dijo Hend aparentemente satifecho con su reacción —Aqui la tienes.

Harry lo miro interrogante.

—Hay barreras protectoras a partir de este punto , solo mestizos e invitados pueden pasar —se hizo a un lado en una muda orden.

El niño se sintió repentinamente inseguro, casi un _deja vu_ de su experiencia con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Cuando puso un pie en el lumbral una parte de él aun le decía que no podía ser un mestizo. Sus padres se amaban, él tenía los hermosos ojos de su madre y su apariencia física era (según todos quienes lo habían conocido) una calca de su padre.

Él no podía ser un media sangre.

Y sin embargo, cruzo.

.

.

.

Muchos años después Harry aun tendría problemas para procesar lo que ocurrió después de confirmarse como un semidiós.

Hend lo arrastro a un lugar al que llamo la Casa Grande, donde había tenido la charla más extraña de su vida con un señor amargado —el Señor D —que tal parecía no solo era el director del campamento, sino un dios.

Uno importante según Hend, pero a Harry el vino no se le antoja de vida o muerte.

Quirón fue en una enorme variedad de sentidos, mucho más normal. Si puede llamarse así a un centauro, acepto la historia del pequeño sobre el mundo mágico sin rechistar aceptando que era poco común pero no imposible que un mago fuera un semidiós.

—Aunque en algunas ocasiones los semidioses hijos de Hecate e incluso de algún otro dios son confundidos por magos o brujas, eso no quiere decir que lo sean Harry, un porcentaje de los nacidos de muggles como los llamas, suelen ser solo semidioses y por eso no son tan buenos en la magia —tenía la voz tranquila, como un profesor.— En tu caso seguramente eres un mago puesto que cualquiera que sea tu padre mortal era uno.

El menor solo podía pensar en cuántos alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en las mismas condiciones que él.

Se despidieron del centauro luego de que le diera las explicaciones y normas pertinentes como no mencionar demasiado el mundo mágico.

 _"Los campistas tienen demasiado de que pensar sin agregar un mundo mágico ¿Me entiendes?"_ Harry que tenía que pensar en ambos entendía.

Le puso una mano en el hombro de forma paternal y le aseguró que todo estaría bien de ahora en más.

 _Oh Merlin_ , pero Quirón no conocía la mala suerte de Harry y su habilidad para llamar la atención de forma indeseada.

Pero nada paso inmediatamente.

Hend le mostró todo el campamento con alegría, señalando las cabañas, nombrando dioses y datos que Harry absorbía con vivides.

Se pararon frente a una cabaña, una de verdad, no como la deslumbrante construcción de Apolo o la casa de Barbie de Afrodita. Era una simple construcción de madera algo envejecida, cuando el sátiro tocó la puerta el niño reconoció el sonido apurado de quien esconde sus travesuras.

Quien abrió la puerta era un joven rubio de poco más de quince años, era muy cool. Pelo despeinado y postura relajada, con una cicatriz en el rostro que solo lo hacía verse aun mas genial. Debía ser alto para su edad, los saludo con una sonrisilla confiada.

—Harry este es Luke Castellan hijo de Hermes, jefe de la cabaña once. Luke este es Harry Potter un recién llegado.

El semidiós mayor lo saludo con cordialidad, para regresar su atención al sátiro.

—¿Definitivo o por determinar? — su voz sonó casi mecánica.

El guardián palmeo el hombro del mago casi con pesar.

—Por.

Fue todo lo que dijo pero el hijo de Hermes no necesito más, le dio una mirada de resignación antes de sonreír otra vez. Él no había entendido nada de la conversación, pero de igual forma de despidió de Hend quien prometió verlo en la cena y se adentro con Luke en la cabaña.

El mayor le consiguió un saco de dormir y una almohada que descaradamente le arrebato a uno de sus hermanos dormidos. Harry no ponia en duda que fueran hermanos, tenían la misma expresión picara.

Le explicó con voz cansada lo que la pequeña charla anterior significaba y le dio una mirada que podría haber pasado por una disculpa. El niño no se sentía mal por no saber quien era su padre o madre divino, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco.

Sino sabía quien era su padre divino, tampoco tenia forma de saber quien era el mortal. Y eso estaba bien para él, de esa forma no tenía a quien culpar de haber roto el puro y fiel amor que según todos Lily y James habían tenido.

Durante la cena el Señor D anunció a los campistas nuevos, entre ellos un tal Harold Parker que Harry suponía debía ser él.

Cuando le explicaron la ofrenda de la fogata Harry se sorprendió a si mismo ofreciendo la mitad de su rebana de pizza en una muda petición _"Por favor que mi madre sea Lily"._ Por que no debía de haber nada mas cruel que el destino te hiciera morir protegiendo a un niño que ni siquiera era tuyo.

Los escucho cantar una alegre canción donde se quejaban con burla de lo difícil que era la vida de un semidiós. Parecía una especie de competencia para ver cual padre divino era el peor, el mago sintió un impulso de unirse a cantar ¿Pero sobre qué? No sabia quien era su padre.

Padre, por que anhelaba de verdad ser hijo de Lily.

" _Por favor... **Por favor** que sea mi madre"._

.

.

.

Como el resto de las mañanas desde que había llegado al campamento hacia más de una semana se levantó cuando escucho algo muy similar a una explosión, seguido de la voz adormilada del jefe de cabaña.

—¿Fuimos nosotros?

Una de sus hermanas, se asomo por una de las ventanas antes de contestar entre bostezos.

—Fue la nueve— soltó en un murmullo para tirarse otra vez sobre la cama tan pronto termino de contar las cabezas de todos asegurando no faltara ninguno.

La mayoría de los habitantes de la cabaña once volvieron a dormir después de la aclaración, Harry quien nunca conseguía hacerlo salió de su improvisada cama para ver a Hedwig antes del desayuno.

La lechuza se hospedaba en el establo con los pegados, quienes parecían encantados por la compañía, al niño aun seguían pareciéndole sorprendentes pese a las veces que los había visto.

Su fiel compañera abrió ligeramente los ojos desde la viga donde se encontraba para volar suavemente hasta su hombro, no había salido de ahí más que para cazar su alimento. Aquello lo entristecía pues no podría mandar cartas a sus amigos, aunque no culpaba a la mensajera. Estaban en otro continente después de todo.

Una risa algo histérica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Amelía una hija Ares que continuamente acosaba a los pegados intentando convencerlos de dejarla montarlos. No le salía muy bien, pero a Harry le agradaba.

Tenía la misma edad que él y había llegado ese mismo año en primavera. Era una anual, lo que significaba que no tenía lugar al cual volver fuera del campamento, la conoció a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado. Estaba intentando convencer a Hedwig de dejarse tocar, sorprendentemente la lechuza había aceptado.

Fue con Amelia con quien descargo una buena cantidad de dudas que le daba algo de vergüenza expresar a los campistas mas viejos. La niña también se había tomado como una misión personal descubrir quien era su padre o madre divino.

Le había dicho que no todos todos los mestizos determinados habían sido reclamados. _"Los dioses no tienen tiempo de aparecer cada que alguno de sus hijos llega aquí... Tu sabes la eternidad es corta"_ había sonado casi molesta, pese a que no tenía razón de estarlo. Su padre la reconoció dos noches después de que llegará, le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a uno de los gemelos Stoll y justo despues dos lanzas cruzadas aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

" _De haber sabido que lo único que tenía que hacer era partirle la nariz a alguien lo hubiera hecho la primera noche... ¿Por que tu no lo intentas?"_ Harry ignoro la sugerencia.

.

.

.

Algunos semidioses no podian ocultar su ascendencia divina. Resaltaba a la distancia quien era su progenitor divino, por ejemplo todos los hijos de Atenea eran muy listos (Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione), tenían en su mayoría unos ojos grises profundos y calculadores. Los descendientes de Apolo resplandecían; no había otra forma de decirlo y no era solo por los cabellos de oro que la mayoría compartía, había algo en su forma de andar. Sin mencionar su puntería perfecta o sus dones de sanación.

Algunos otros no tenían una característica física general, como los hijos de Hermes todos eran un revoltijo de razas o colores, sin embargo tenían esa sonrisa ladeada y picara junto con la habilidad de meterse en problemas.

Considerando todo lo que pasaba en su vida Harry considero que tal vez el Dios de los viajeros era su padre. La idea no le desagrado, le gustaba la cabaña once, no le importaba dormir en el piso apretujado con un montón de chicos más. Sin mencionar las historias murmuradas antes de dormir que intercambiaban los habitantes y la cobija de protección que extendía sobre ellos Luke Castellan.

El larguirucho muchacho cuidaba a todos los miembros de la cabañana sin importar si eran sus hermanos o no. Había salvado a Harry del rito de iniciación de la cabaña cinco advirtiendo a los demás que el mago era como cualquier otro de sus hermanos.

Una tarde después de las prácticas con espadas que Luke comenzaba a impartir miro a Harry largo y tendido antes de decir.

—Tal vez si seas hijo de mi padre— el niño no sabría describir la cálida sensación que había anidado en su pecho —. Aunque con esos ojos verdes puedes ser hijo de Demeter o algún dios menor.

El mago casi ríe ante eso último, no había podido mantener vivo ni al brote de habichuela que le habían dado de proyecto en la primaria.

Luke pareció notar su muda incredulidad pues soltó una carcajada alegre antes de invitarlo a asaltar la cocina antes de la cena.

 _"Hermes es tambien el dios de los ladrones_ " pensó el menor, pero no puso objeción alguna cuando su estómago gruño.

.

.

.

Esa noche en la fogata Harry no temió unirse a cantar, escucho a los hijos de Ares entonar sobre el padre que nunca daba cumplidos, a las bellas hijas de Afrodita con su voz delicada quejarse de la intervención de su madre en su vida amorosa.

 _"Las cosas podrían ser peores cuando tus padres manejan el universo_..."

También oyó a Castellan cantar sobre un padre ausente al que solo había visto una vez.

 _"Las cosas podrían ser peores cuando tus padres manejan el universo..."_

Cuando Harry canto lo hizo con voz temblorosa y desafinada, narro algo que le había dado vergüenza recién el llegar.

No sabia si el dios era su padre o madre.

Canto las ganas que tenía de permanecer en la cabaña once con los ruidosos hermanos Stoll (que descubrió no eran gemelos) y la malhumorada Jenny , con los charlas nocturnas y las bromas pesadas.

Aquello había hecho sonreír al jefe de cabaña, quien le paso un brazo sobre el hombro antes de agregar un estribillo a la canción.

 _"Y no me importa dónde estén nuestros padres con tal de que estés aquí conmigo_ "

Un segundo después el resto de campistas de habían unido a repetir la frase, su pensamiento en común. Un rezo unánime. Esos dioses distantes no eran familia, su familia estaba ahí frente a la fogata.

Ellos eran sus hermanos y hermanas, sin importar quien fuera su padre o madre.

 _"¡Y no me importa dónde estén nuestros padres con tal de que estés aquí conmigo!"_

Harry tenía casi tres semanas en el campamento cuando con los ojos picosos de quien contiene las lágrimas comprendido que su familia era mucho más grande de lo pensaba.

.

.

.

El verano estaba terminando, se había ido con una rapidez abrumadora. El campamento Mestizo aún parecía un sueño extraño, la última noche oficial del campamento durante la fogata le habían entregado un tira de cuero.

La emoción que lo lleno cuando comprendido el significado fue un poco ridícula, pero poco le importó cuando recibió la pequeña cuenta de madera entre sus manos.

Un centauro con vestido.

Harry no había estado en el campamento cuando había ocurrido, pero por lo que había escuchado de los campistas había sido un año muy raro.

Con dedos temblorosos agregó la cuenta al collar y se lo amarro de forma torpe tras su cuello. La solitaria bolita resaltó contra el naranja de su camiseta, su primer verano.

Amelia lo saludo a la distancia presumiendo su propio collar mientras se despedida de algunos de sus hermanos que partian esa noche.

 _"Ella no se va"_ recordó el chico, _"si no fuera a Hogwarts yo sería un anual como ella"._ Aquello lo desconserto un momento.

La revoltosa niña se carcajeo alto mientras golpea fraternalmente a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

 _"No debe ser tan malo ser un anual"._

Y aunque la tentación lo había llamado por un momento a ir frente a Quirón a avisar su estancia permanente, rechazo la idea tan pronto apareció.

A la mañana siguiente hizo sus maletas y espero a Hend frente a la Casa Grande. Amelia y Luke junto a algunos otros campistas anuales habían ido a despedirlo.

La niña le había dado un brusco abrazo y lo había amenazado sobre una dolorosa muerte si no volvía el verano siguiente. El resto de las despedidas habían sido menos _dolorosas_ , aunque a Harry le entristecia no tener un buen método de comunicación con el campamento.

No estaba seguro de que los mensajes iris funcionaran en el colegio.

Luke le revolio el cabello como hacia con sus hermanos menores, ese año el mago había sido de los más pequeños de la cabaña once. Al niño le gustaba la sensación de tener un hermano mayor, la mayoría de los adolescentes de la cabaña once lo traban como un hermanito.

Pero Luke Castellan era diferente; lo ayudaba a entrenar con la espada, se sentaba junto a el en la fogata y relataba historias a todos antes de dormir. También lo reprendia cuando hacia algo malo. Era en todos los sentidos un hermano mayor, protector y cariñoso.

—Aqui tienes, es para emergencia y comunicación chico. No olvides decirnos que llegaste a ese colegio tuyo vivo ¿Entiendes? — le había extendido un pequeño saco con dracmas.

A Harry se le habían subido los colores y había intentado rechazarlo en vano. Luego Luke le había dado algo incluso mejor; un anillo de bronce celestial.

—Se lo pedí a Beckendorf de la cabaña nueve. Solo tienes que precionar el centro... Anda prueba.

El mago miro con atención el anillo era bastante simple, en el centro donde debería tener algún grabado estaba vacío. Supuso que Luke lo había pedido así para poder gravar el símbolo de su padre divino si alguna vez era reclamado.

Preciono la parte central y de inmediato sé encontró sosteniendo una espada de bronce. Era ligera y del tamaño justo, similar a la que usaba en prácticas.

El mayor lo observó con gesto crítico.

—Te sienta bien, aunque esperemos no tengas que usarla hasta el verano.

De no haber estado tan avergonzado Harry hubiera llorado. En su lugar acepto el abrazo del mayor en un mudo agradecimiento.

Hend lo acompaño hasta Londres, parecía encantado con lo bien que lo había pasado si protegido ese año. No paraba de recordarle lo incredulo que era a todo antes de llegar al campamento.

Al mago aun le parecía sorprendente, lo mucho que iba a extrañar aquel lugar. Se descubrió queriendo pasar todos los veranos de su vida ahí, durmiendo en la cabaña once y jugando a atrapar la bandera.

La despedida con Hend fue sentimental, el satiro lo dejo en la entrada de Privet Drive llorando a moco tendido prometiendole pasar por el al año siguiente en la estación de tren.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 2._**

Sus tíos tal como prometió el satiro no notaron su asusencia, cuando cruzo la puerta de la casa apenas y le dedicaron una mirada antes de ordenarle encerrarse en su habitación pues tendrían visitas.

Cuando subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto descubrió todo cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo y la mesa que ocupaba de escritorio repletas de cartas que seguramente la lechuza de los Weasley había entregado puntualmente ahí al no poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Estaba ahí también su carta de Hogwarts informandole que el tercer curso estaba por iniciar.

Empezó a leer las cartas de Ron, la mayoría eran cosas simples entre ellas la pregunta constante de _"¿Donde rayos estas? ¿Estas bien?"._

Al inicio del verano también había felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y regalos que lo hicieron sentirse culpable por no haber estado presente para recibirlas.

Una carta de Ron junto con un recorte de El Profeta le contaba el premio ganado por su familia. El niño se alegro por ellos.

Algo que llamo la atención fueron las cartas de Hermione, más precisamente la falta de ellas.

Solo estaba la carta de felicitaciones que le envío al inicio del verano diciendo que estaba en Francia. Se pregunto si estaría bien. Aún faltaba poco más de una semana antes de que iniciarán las clases ya la vería en la estación.

Lo que paso despues fue demasiado extraño y rápido. Resumiendo: había inflado a la tía Marge. Seguramente sería explulsado, huyo en medio de la noche y de algún modo termino en el autobús noctambulo camino a Londres.

Gracias a los dioses no había sido expulsado, paso esa semana en el Caldero Chorreante.

Se encontró a Ron y Hermione el día antes de partir a la estación.

" _Mis padres vinieron a dejarme temprano esta mañana_ " dijo la niña pese a que ninguno de los Weasley los había visto.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 3_**.

La última noche en el Caldero Chorreante Harry consiguió mandar un mensaje Iris.

La cara fruncida de Amelia lo recibió con un enorme regaño por no haber llamado antes. Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver a Luke acercarse a saludarlo, le deseo suerte en el colegio para después mandarlo a cenar.

La charla con los señores Weasley fue lo más incomodo de la noche.

 _"…Dime Harry ¿Qué tal estuvo tu verano?"_ pregunto el señor Weasley mientras bebía de su taza de té.

 _"Lo normal señor, algo aburrido"_ no podía ir por ahí diciendo que había tenido el mejor verano de su vida, considerando que todos pensaban que se había quedado en Privet Drive no sería creíble.

Molly le dio una mirada preocupada antes de insistir.

 _"¿Estas seguro cariño?.. Tu tíos ¿Ellos te tratan bien?"_ su voz era dulce _"¿No hay nada que quieras decirnos?"_

Harry volvió a decir lo mismo, pero la mirada preocupada de los mayores era obvia. Él no podía culparlos, sabía lo que veían; un huerfano que vivía con unos adultos histéricos y que había vuelto con los brazos y piernas llenos de cicatrices.

Eran en su mayoría pequeñas y apenas visibles. Pero eran bastantes, producto de las prácticas con espadas o intentar escalar el muro de lava. Luke prometió que la mayoría desaparecería con el tiempo. Pero no podía decirles eso a los Wesley, así que simplemente sonrió tranquilizador.

 _"Todo está bien, no hay nada nuevo que tenga que contarles más que de los nuevos amigos que hice este verano"._

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 4_**

Harry se encontraba desempacando, era su primera noche en Privet Drive durante todo el verano. Había algo encantador en ese hecho.

Saco sus camisetas naranjas pensando si debía llevarlas a Hogwarts y saco la ropa sucia del baúl. Cuando jalo un sueter descolorido el sonido suave de algo cayendo y rondando lo sorprendió.

Era una varita. Su varita.

Olvidada todo el verano en el fondo del baúl. Jadeo al darse cuenta que nunca se había despegado de ella desde que la había comprado.

Harry se sorprendió esa noche con el pensamiento de que el campamento mestizo lo estaba cambiando. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era necesariamente algo malo.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subirte pronto el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _La escena de la fogata esta inspirada en la canción "The Campfire Song" del musical de "El ladrón del rayo". Si no la han escuchado vayan a buscarla, esta en internet con subtítulos en español. Los cortos que salen aquí los saque de la propia canción. Yo la amo y me hace fangirlear un montón._**

 ** _¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demas!_**

 ** _Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)_**


	3. Capítulo III El ladrón del rayo

Hola chicos! Es martes y toca capítulo.

Espero les guste.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\--Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es un año mayor así que nació en 1992.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.**

III

 **El ladrón del rayo.**

Sucedió en el segundo justo después de que despertó. Cuando aún estaba en la ligera inconsciencia, debía de ser muy temprano en la mañana para que la cabaña permaneciera tan silenciosa, incluso afuera no se escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera los ronquidos de los muchos chicos con los que compartía el suelo como lecho.

Se cubrió más con la manta dispuesto a disfrutar de su mullida cama.

 _Oh cierto._

Él no tenía cama en el campamento mestizo, él pasaba la noche en un saco de dormir —no es que le molestara—, soltó un suspiro pesado cuando cayó en cuenta de que debía de haberse soñado otra vez en el campamento de verano.

 _"Es la costumbre"_ se dijo antes de salir de la cama. No se molestó en pensar que con más de medio año escolar avanzado aquella costumbre tenía que haberse ido desvaneciendo. Que nadie lo malentendiera, amaba Hogwarts pero no era la primera vez que se sorprendida suspirando de añoranza, tal vez por que nunca antes ha tenido otro lugar—o familia— que extrañar.

Si se le sumaban los acontecimientos que sucedían ese tercer año una parte de él comprendía; pese a lo que uno podía esperar ningún asesino —más allá de los monstruos habituales — lo perseguía en América. En el colegio sin embargo... Un dementor lo atacó en el tren, en su nueva clase de adivinación vio un Grimm en su taza —lo que al parecer es sinónimo de una muerte dolorosa —, los continuos lloriqueos de Malfoy.

Ah para rematar estaban Ron y Hermione.

Estaban peleados prácticamente desde que el año dio inicio, primero por la tendencia del gato de la niña a intentar comerse la rata de Ron. Luego por la misteriosa Saeta de Fuego que alguien le había obsequiado. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar el motivo por el que seguían molestos, puede que la razón se debiera a la falta de sus habituales discusiones.

Ron buscaba discutir por supuesto, Harry no lo culpa por que es la única forma en que consigue hablar con ella.

Eso fue hasta que Hermione dejó de seguirle el juego, ahora se limitaba a verlo parlotear como si ni siquiera pudiera oírlo. Toma aire con fuerza y mueve de un lado a otro el medallón de oro que cuelga de su cuello, no se lo ha quitado desde que la volvió a ver un día antes de ir a la estación.

Si Hermione no fuera Hermione Harry podría pensar que hace aquello para contenerse de golpear a Ron.

Eso había pensado hasta que la niña —que ya no era tan niña— se había dado la vuelta para plantarle un puñetazo duro y certero en la nariz a Draco Malfoy.

El niño que vivió no conocía casi nada de artes marciales o técnicas de pelea, pero podría haber jurado que algo en la bruja había cambiado en ese instante. Su postura, su respiración y sin duda su velocidad.

 _"Oh dioses, no debo de hacerla enojar"_ pensó mientras la sangre empezaba a gotear de la pálida nariz.

Ron debió pensar igual, pues durante una larga semana evitó discutir con la hija de muggles.

.

.

.

Se preguntó cómo haría para conseguir que todo entrara en su baúl, considero un momento reducir el tamaño de sus pertenencias pero considerando que no sabía si el ministerio notaría la magia en el campamento decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal cual.

Claramente haber cargado con más de una docena de naranjas y brillantes camisetas no había sido lo más inteligente, mucho menos cuando en navidad se había visto obligado a comprar ropa de invierno. Pero no se arrepentía, solía ponerlas para dormir o pasar sus días libres en la sala común.

No pensó que Hermione se fuera a dar cuenta que eran las camisetas de un campamento, principalmente por que la mayoría de ellas estaban estampadas en griego y no en inglés.

Harry no tenía dislexia como la mayoría de los semidioses, pero podía leer con facilidad en griego antiguo.

Tampoco se quitó el collar de cuero. Lo considero la primera semana de clases, dejó tanto el anillo de bronce como la solitaria cuenta debajo de su almohada. Se sentía tan desnudo sin los accesorios que siempre terminaba volviendo por ellos a la mitad del día.

La primera vez que la castaña habló sobre el tema le lanzó una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

" _¿Esa es la camiseta de algún campamento?"_ Harry dirigió su mirada hacia abajo sólo para darse cuenta que se había puesto la única playera con letras en inglés que tenía. _"Por favor dime que tus tíos no te han mandado a la fuerza a un campamento...Honestamente, se que no les gusta tenerte en casa pero no pueden hacer eso ¿Verdad?"_

Harry le aseguró que no había ido a ningún campamento, que los Dursley solo le habían comprado ropa de segunda mano en una venta de garaje y nada más. Un segundo después se espantó asimismo por la facilidad con la que las mentiras salían de su boca.

 _"He pasado demasiado tiempo con los hijos de Hermes"_

La niña no dijo alguna otra cosa, pero clavó su mirada en la cuentita de madera y después al brillante anillo de su dedo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos ridículos Hermione tal vez podía sospechar de que sus tíos se hubieran desecho de él en el verano, pero no tenía manera de averiguar el resto. Siguió apretando la ropa en el baúl hasta que consiguió meter la mayoría.

Ron lo había invitado a pasar parte de las vacaciones con él. En años anteriores nada le hacía más feliz que la perspectiva de pasar el verano en la madriguera, donde se sentía parte de una familia cálida y gentil. Cuando se sentaba en la larga mesa de la familia al niño le daba por fingir que aquellos eran sus hermanos mayores, que Ginny era la hermana que nunca tuvo* y que los señores Weasley eran sus amorosos padres.

Aunque ahora Harry tenía otros hermanos, no de forma oficial claro —por que a este paso su padre (o madre) divino debía de haber olvidado su existencia —, los chicos de la cabaña once lo trataban como a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Las chicas lo despertaban por las mañana en las que estaba particularmente cansado y se aseguraban de que estuviera limpio (todo lo limpio que se puede estar en el campamento), le jalaban las mejillas y lo molestaban con Amelia. Ocasionalmente le daban un golpe en la cabeza cuando hacía algo especialmente estúpido.

De los muchachos aprendió a manejar la espada y a montar tantas bromas diferentes que podría competir con los gemelos. Pero la más grande diferencia entre los campistas y los Weasley eran las peleas.

Harry nunca discutía con los Weasley, solo con Ron y aquello era por ser también su amigo. Los hijos de Hermes (y el resto de la cabaña) no tenían ningún filtro en la boca, discutían cuando algo se perdía o echaban culpas cuando no pasaban la inspección de las cabañas.

Él nunca había tenido hermanos antes, pero viendo a la pelirroja familia aprendió que los hermanos riñen, se defienden, discuten y se quieren. Igual que Harry quería a los semidioses que esperaban por él al otro lado del mar.

Por eso con la carta de Sirius aún apretada en la mano, le contestó a su pecoso amigo que le encantaría ir al Mundial. A sabiendas de que no había forma de que pudiera localizarlo, más tarde mientras jugaban snap explosivo y comían chucherías escucho a Hermione dar una vaga explicación del por que no creía posible ir con los Weasley ese verano.

La estación de King's Cross estaba repleta cuando en compañía de Ron y Hermione cruzó el andén 9 3/4.

El señor y la señora Weasley estaban a unos metros frente a ellos, Ron se despidió de ambos prometiendo escribir. La muchacha castaña se arreglo el moño que recogía su cabello mientras intentaba localizar algo, estaba nerviosa y volvía a tirar con nerviosismo de su medallón de oro.

Cuando al final se despidió de Harry no lo hizo para irse con sus padres, sino con dos chicos mayores, muy mayores de rostro severo y mirada amable. Uno de ellos tenía una playera similar a la que había visto a Mione usar un par de veces en la sala común.

Entonces Harry vio a Hend, llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camisa de manga corta, traía un ridículo sombrero de copa —lo que al taz significaba que sus cuernos crecieron —.

Aprovechando el estado de sorpresa de los Weasley al ver a hija de muggles partir alegremente con alguien desconocido, él empujó a toda prisa el carrito hacia el sátiro y lo animó a ir más deprisa.

Hend estaba extraño.

Tenía unas ojeras enormes y sus habitualmente felices ojos verde sauce se notaban melancólicos. Cuando pidió una explicación el mayor se había limitado a decir que este iba a ser un verano pesado.

Camino al aeropuerto como era costumbre se toparon con un gigante de un solo ojo, Harry recordó su anillo y le clavo con firmeza la espada—bendito golpe de suerte —en la cabeza al cíclope que comenzó a desaparecer en arena.

Sentados en el avión fue cuando al fin el sátiro comenzó a soltar pequeñas perlas de información. Había problemas en el Olimpo, aunque aquello no era precisamente una novedad; los dioses siempre discutían. Al final el mayor le comentó con tristeza que uno de los chicos que había llevado ese año al campamento no lo había logrado.

—Por supuesto que conseguimos pasar la barrera— explicó con voz ahogada— pero íbamos de tan lejos... Y estaba herido. Ni siquiera los hijos más hábiles de Apolo pudieron hacer algo, murió esa noche.

El mago jadea alterado, no es la primera vez que oye de un campista muerto. El verano pasado un grupo de tres semidioses fueron mandados a una misión, los tres volvieron por supuesto. Incluso aunque aquello implica a los dos sobrevivientes arrastrando el cadáver de su amigo por medio país.

El chico muerto tenía catorce años y fue un indeterminado. Vivía en la cabaña once aunque Harry nunca lo conoció con vida, los hijos de Hermes le fabricaron un sudario en blanco con la esperanza de no tener que usarlo, al final Luke Castellan había mandado a estampar el caduceo de su padre en el manto antes de quemarlo junto con el cuerpo del menor.

En esa ocasión sucedieron dos cosas muy tristes, la primera; no había nadie a quien notificar la muerte del muchacho. Su padre lo había abandonado a sus diez años y desde entonces vivía ahí, ni siquiera sabían si tenía hermanos en el campamento. La segunda y seguramente la más triste fue la hermoso lechuza plateada que brilló sobre el cuerpo del muchacho hasta que quedó reducido a cenizas.

Los hijos de Atenea lloraron con más fuerzas ante el hermano que habían perdido incluso antes de saber que tenían. Su madre lo había reclamado sólo después de la muerte.

Por primera vez Luke le evoco algo similar al miedo. Había estado lado del chico durante todo el rito, sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y su mirada se clavaba con odio puro en el símbolo de diosa que brillaba sobre la hoguera mientras consolaba a una niña rubia.

Se regaña a si mismo por desvariar cuando escucha suspirar al sátiro una vez más. Hend casi nunca pierde a nadie, es un buen guardián al que le asignan misiones difíciles por que saben que puede con ellas.

Harry mira por la ventana del avión preguntándose si sobre la pira del reciente difunto semidiós habría brillado el símbolo de su progenitor divino.

.

.

.

Pese a todo sus primeros días en el campamento transcurren con calma, tanta que en algunas ocasiones esta seguro de estar en los campos Elíseos. Ha llegado un par de días antes de que oficialmente empiezan las vacaciones de verano, las mesas del comedor aún se ven ligeramente vacías y la temporada de juegos aun no inicia.

El mago pasa las mañanas entrenando sus habilidades con la espada, Luke ha mejorado considerablemente como instructor. Cumple con sus tareas asignadas para pasar las tardes con Amelia y algunos chicos nuevos de la once hijos de dioses menores.

Para ser hija de Ares, la niña es bastante cotilla y pronto pone al muchacho al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en el campamento en su ausencia. Le cuenta entre susurros tristes que al pequeño semidiós que Hend protegía era en realidad una chica, venían desde Francia y según el sátiro era hija de Hécate.

También le cuentan los rumores, secretos a voces. Harry los escucha desde que puso un pie en el campamento, entre todos logran rescatar distintos fragmentos de información todos bastante diferentes entre sí. Como el juego del teléfono descompuesto, aunque todos los rumores tienen un elemento en común.

 _ **Algo ha sido robado.**_

El qué o el quién podía variar dependiendo a quien preguntaras.

Seguido del chisme, las quejas y murmullos inconformes no se hacían esperar. La mitad de los campistas estaban seguros de que si los Olímpicos no destruyen el mundo seguramente mandarían una búsqueda que terminaría arrasando a los héroes del campamento.

.

.

.

Harry tenía aspiraciones similares a las de la mayoría de los semidioses, la más importante de ellas era seguir—como no— con vida. Eso no evitaba que al anochecer se sentara frente al fuego a escuchar las historias de los mayores sobre las búsquedas y misiones que habían completado, no pocas veces se imagino saliendo el mismo en una misión.

Pero aquello era ridículo, si uno quería salir vivo debía mantenerse a una prudencial distancia de los actos heroicos y las profecías. La gran mayoría de los héroes cumplía con las encomiendas para enorgullecer a sus padres divinos y tener por un ínfimo momento la atención que se les negaba, ¿A quien iba a intentar enorgullecer Harry, a un montón de nada?

Además de un modo extraño él ya tenía sus propias misiones, sus aliados. Era gracioso que el trío formado por él y sus amigos fuera el número de mestizos que son mandados juntos al mundo exterior. De algún modo era un número sagrado, Luke se lo intento explicar una vez.

 _Tres moiras, tres grandes, tres..._ Bueno hay muchas cosas en trios.

Así que si había algo bueno en ser un don nadie era la posibilidad de mantenerte vivo.

(Eso por supuesto si se evitaba pensar en la pira ardiente y la plateada lechuza. Después de todo; los indeterminados también van a búsquedas)

.

.

.

Toda la tranquilidad que había existido el día anterior cayó fulminada a la mañana siguiente, como si Apolo en vez de conducir el carro solar condujera un tanque de guerra— por lo que Harry escuchaba del dios no sonaba tan improbable —. Ahora no solo algo fue robado, el objeto tiene nombre y dueño.

 _ **El rayo de Zeus.**_

La noticia cae como plomo sobre todos a pesar de que Quirón intenta aplacar el ambiente. El Sr. D no es de mucha ayuda diciendo las mil formas en las que el señor del cielo podría eliminarlos a todos con o sin rayo.

Pese a todo la vida en el campamento transcurre con forzada normalidad, algunos nuevos campistas llegan junto con sus guardianes y Harry ayuda a hacer espacio para los —seguramente— nuevos inquilinos de la once.

Es así como ve a Percy Jackson por primera vez, debió de haber pasado unos días en la enfermería por que aún se ve ligeramente pálido. Como mucho tiene doce años y parece bastante confundido por las cosas que salen de la boca de Annabeth —que al parecer vuelve a acosar a los novatos—. Pero apenas le dirige una mirada antes de salir corriendo a intentar arreglar la cabaña antes de la inspección semanal.

Lo siguiente que sabe del chico es que de algún modo casi milagroso a sobrevivido al rito de iniciación de la cinco.

 _Ah_ y que Clarisse La Rue clavara su cabeza en una estaca para el final de la semana.

Se pregunta si Luke podrá protegerlo de eso.

Ve poco a Percy los primeros días, por lo general es el hijo de Hermes el que lo guía en las actividades. Ese año Harry hace el papel de hermano mayor de algunos de los nuevos campistas, le gusta la sensación.

Cuando la temporada de juegos da inicio a Harry le palpita el corazón de la emoción y le duelen los huesos por igual. Tal como el año anterior juega en el equipo de Luke que se ha aliado con Annabeth.

Pasa la primera hora del atrapa la bandera repeliendo a los enemigos con la espada de bronce en la mano un escudo en la otra y una insana diversión en el pecho.

Por lo menos hasta que escucha el aullido, no lo ha oído nunca pero de algún modo cuando ve los rostros de sus oponentes solo un pensamiento viene a su mente.

 _Hellhound. Perro del infierno._

Él y otros más corren en dirección al sonido—aún en contra del lema de supervivencia; no actos heroicos—, cuando llegan el animal de esta disolviendo en arena negra y una figura camina con pesadez hacia el arroyo.

Aún conserva la espada en la mano cuando el agua limpia sus heridas, ante la sorpresa de todos —por lo visto de sí mismo también— las cura

Pero Harry ya no observa su acelerada sanación, solo tiene ojos para el tridente holográfico resplandeciente y hermoso —por que es el símbolo de un dios más bonito que ha visto jamás— que brilla sobre los cabellos.

—Tu padre— murmuró Annabeth —Esto no es nada bueno.

—Ya está determinado— anuncio Quiron.

Todos empezaron a arrodillarse incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.

—¿Mi padre? — pregunto el chico perplejo.

—Poseidon— repuso Quirón— Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

No es que fuera experto en mitología, pero recordaba vagamente una broma de Hend sobre viajes en avión e hijos de poseidón.

 _El rayo de Zeus ha sido robado._

 _Oh Merlín_ , Harry ahora tenía otra cosa que agregar a su lista de cosas que no hacer para mantenerse con vida.

La primera sin duda alguna era sencilla; no ser Percy Jackson.

.

.

.

El resto de los campistas debía de haber tenido una línea de pensamientos similar por que a la mañana siguiente todos evitaban al hijo del mar como este hubiera contraído lepra. Los únicos que parecían inmunes a la recién adquiridos fuerza de repulsión del chico eran Annabeth y su guardián.

Harry sabía lo que sentía ser el apestado, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Se limitó a ofrecerle durante su última noche en la cabaña once una pluma de azúcar de la dotación de dulces que guardaba para emergencias. El menor le había agradecido con un gesto silencioso antes de tirarse sobre su saco de dormir.

Él estaría igual si un padre al que nunca había visto de repente hacía acto de presencia — metafóricamente hablando— solo para condenarlo a una muerte próxima y dolorosa.

 _"Por favor, no me importa quien seas, nunca te pediré nada. Solo déjame vivir en paz, por favor"_

.

.

.

Casi de inmediato se ordenó una búsqueda, el hijo de Poseidón debía recuperar y devolver el rayo de Zeus para demostrar su inocencia. Su fiel protector decidió acompañarlos y para descontento de Luke Annabeth también.

Harry sabía de la extraña relación que tenían esos dos, eran como hermanos, pero a la vez no. Supuso que el mayor solo estaba preocupado, por eso les dio toda clase de artilugios mágicos para ayudarlos en su viaje.

Las profecías del Oráculo en teoría debían permanecer entre los involucrados y los líderes del campamento. Pero como en cualquier familia —y hay que admitir que en el campamento de un modo u otro eso eran—los chismes corrían con rapidez, para la noche después de su partida la mitad de los campistas ya sabían la profecía.

 _Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha revelado. Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás. Serás traicionado por quien se dice ser tu amigo. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante._

Todos tenían interpretaciones diferentes, pero el ambiente se había vuelto ligero como una pluma.

 _Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás._

Eso sonaba esperanzador por supuesto, pero las profecías nunca eran tan exactas. Pese a todo los mestizos decidieron dejar todo en manos de las moiras —y los pobres diablos de misión—para retomar la rutina evitando pensar en los otros versos no tan optimistas.

 _Serás traicionado por quien se dice ser tu amigo._

Harry se preguntó a qué se refería esa parte, Percy apenas tenía unos días en el campamento y los pocos amigos que tenía no podían ser traidores.

Luke lo llamó a la distancia para que se sentara a su lado en la fogata, Percy había estado ocupando ese lugar los días previos así que corrió animado a unirse con el resto de su familia. Aquella noche cuando lanza parte de su comida al fuego reza por la seguridad de Percy Jackson, por su pronto regreso.

Estaba seguro de que no tenía que preocuparse:

Las familias no traicionan.

.

.

.

 _ **Extra 5**_

La primera vez que viajo en avión fue también la primera vez que conoció a Hend y se enteró de que era un semidios. Cuando anunciaron su abordaje por los altavoces el sátiro se acercó a una de las ventanas por donde se venían los aviones y colocó algunas de las galletas que hace poco estaba comiendo en el marco de metal.

 _Una ofrenda a Zeus._

Luego juntó sus manos de forma solemne en peticiones que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que de algún modo no ponían nervioso.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—preguntó curioso cuando ya estaban acomodados en clase turista.

El mayor se revolvió en su asiento intentando acomodarse en el reducido espacio.

—Una ofrenda a Zeus y Hermes, para un viaje seguro… — callo un momento inseguro de continuar —Además los guardianes tenemos esta "tradición" casi como una broma...

—¿Cuál? —insiste.

El sátiro lo mira divertido.

—Bueno, antes de subir a un avión rogamos a los dioses por una cosa. Que el semidiós que llevamos no sea hijo de Poseidón—luego se ríe—aunque eso es algo imposible, claro está.

El mago escucha el anuncio del despegue.

— ¿Por que hacen eso? ¿Pasa algo malo si un hijo de Poseidón sube a un avión?

— Digamos que el avión nunca volvería a tocar tierra chico.

Harry tragó saliva, _Oh Merlín bendito... ¡Y todos los dioses!_ Él ni siquiera era bueno nadando.

 _"Por favor, por favor..."_

.

.

.

 _ **Extra 6**_

Es medio verano cuando mantiene una tensa charla con Hend. Amelia lo ha descubierto, más por descuido que otra cosa.

Sabe que es un mago, pero no se sorprende o grita. Lo mira con ojos filosos por no haberle contado antes y le dice que era de imaginarse eso ¿Si los dioses existen por que los magos no?

Harry le cuenta todo lo que a la niña se le ocurra preguntarle, sobre su escuela, cómo se enteró de que tenía magia y las desventuras que vive cada ciclo escolar. La hija de Ares es bastante lista, así que no tarda en atar cabos entre Harry y la protegida de Hend que había muerto a inicio del verano.

 _"Vivía en un internado en Francia, vestía muy raro también y era hija de Hécate"_ le cuenta con el ceño fruncido _"¿No crees que Hend no te dijo nada importante sobre ella por que era como tú?"_

Harry lo niega de inmediato, pero la idea le da tantas vueltas a la cabeza que al final termina preguntando. Ni siquiera está seguro de que haya una escuela de magia en Francia.

 _"Si, era una hechicera"_ el menor casi se atraganta _"Escucha Harry, no te dije nada de esto por que no quería influenciarte. Hemos tenido mucha suerte en nuestros viajes, pero son demasiado peligrosos y en el colegio solo atrasamos lo inevitable... Algún día un monstruo entrara ahí y te tomará con la guardia baja"._

El mago está por negarlo, decirle que Hogwarts es segura pero recuerda al troll, al basilisco y por último a Sirius.

 _"Se llamaba Annette, la atacaron en el colegio. Una picadura venenosa, no volvimos a tiempo"_

Están en una pequeña arboleda tras las cabañas, Hend le ha confesado que planta un árbol ahí por cada protegido suyo que perece. Hay cinco árboles, el más pequeño de ellos apenas de medio metro de alto.

El de Annette .

 _" Tenía once años... Mira yo no te diré que hacer. Respetare tu elección pero en algún momento deberás decidir a qué mundo perteneces, preferiblemente antes de que se nos termine la suerte"._

Se va después de con la música de su flautas hacer florecer diminutas flores de colores alrededor de los árboles.

.

.

.

 _ **Extra 7**_

Amelia le explica sobre el campista muerto del verano pasado. Harry no podía entender por qué Atenea no lo había reclamado como al resto de sus hijos.

Fácil. No lo hace.

La mayoría de los hijos de los dioses son asignados a sus cabañas por Quirón o el Sr. D después de que demuestran una habilidad única o un rasgo físico irrefutable. Pocos eran los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría que fueron reclamados por ella, una de esas era Annabeth.

El chico se llamaba John. Ojos grises como la plata y inteligencia por encima del promedio, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro. Todos los hijos de Atenea eran rubios y de ojos grises.

Era ridículo que le hubieran negado su cabaña y sus hermanos por el color de su cabello.

¿Cómo era posible que los dioses no recordarán quienes eran sus hijos?

Bueno, el suyo seguramente no esté enterado que existe.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, subire pronto el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES**_

 _ ***En los primeros libros Harry ve a Ginny solo como la hermanita de Ron.**_

 _ ***En la**_ _ **escena**_ _ **del reconocimiento de Percy los diálogos de Quiron y Annabeth son los del libro original.**_

 _ ***Como se nos muestra en el libro del "Oráculo oscuro" Apolo afirma no tener conocimiento o memoria de todos sus hijos. Ya que tiende a confundir la época, en algunas ocaciones baja a ver a sus hijos solo para enterarse que llevan siglos muertos. No creo que sea el único dios con ese problema. Por eso aquí puse a una diosa tan respetada como Atenea.**_

 _ **¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demas!**_

 _ **Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)**_


	4. Capítulo IV: Quien que se dice tu amigo

**Hola chicos! Es martes y toca capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es dos años mayor así que nació en 1991.(editado)**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.**

* * *

 _ **IV**_

 _ **Aquel que se dice ser tu amigo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Clavó su espada en el césped antes de tumbarse a su lado, está no tardó en desaparecer y un segundo después noto el peso familiar de su anillo de bronce sobre su dedo. Amelia llegó a su lado con uno de los cientos de botiquines de emergencia que había esparcidos por el campamento, esta vez no lo riño por ser tan blando como gelatina— _por lo fácil de cortar,_ dijo la primera vez— y se limitó a vendar el largo corte de su brazo en silencio.

 _¡Genial! Una nueva e inexplicable cicatriz que ocultar._

La hija de Ares no era la única con el ánimo decaído, con el pasar de los días el campamento se había sumido en una nube oscura de pesimismo.

Metafórica y literalmente hablando.

La enorme tormenta que cubría el campamento desde hacía unos días solo consiguió alterar aún más los nervios de los campistas. Casi parecía que Zeus se preparaba para darles un pase VIP al inframundo.

La mayoría tenía la decencia de fingir que nada ocurría, cumplían con sus actividades, participaban en los juegos y se reunían alrededor de la fogata. Pero al final las miradas indiscretas a la vacía cabaña del dios del mar y los susurros que se esparcen por las mesas a la hora de cenar se volvían asfixiantes.

 _¡Paren ya!_ Quería gritar, pero nunca tenía la necesidad de hacerlo cuando una mirada de Luke Castellan regio e imponente hacía callar a la mayoría.

Luke estaba preocupado por supuesto, no lo expresaba en voz alta pero Harry no necesitaba escucharlo. Luke aprecia a Percy, quería a Grover y amaba a Annabeth, así que cuando los días rápidamente se volvieron una semana y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos se hicieron presentes Harry como el resto de la cabaña once fingió ignorancia.

Ellos volverían pronto, no debían preocuparse demasiado.

* * *

A noche siguiente se cancela la fogata, es la primera vez en los dos veranos que pasa aquello. No es por decisión de los líderes del campamento sino por la torrencial lluvia que golpea las ventanas, todos los integrantes de la Once se amontonan dentro desde que han despertado, Luke y otros más han sido los únicos que se animaron a salir.

" _El pueblo tiene que comer"_ soltó antes de arrastrar a uno de sus hermanos al exterior y volver cargados de comida.

Harry agradeció aquello mientras mordisqueaba una galleta tratando de acomodarse, pero moverse sin tropezar con el cuerpo de alguien es una odisea, la única vez que todos están dentro de la cabaña juntos es específicamente para dormir. Aquel día en particular la falta de espacio y sobrepoblación se vuelve evidente.

Entonces el cachorro empezó a lloriquear.

En realidad el niño se llama Jesper, pero desde que había llegado nadie le llama así, con seis años recién cumplidos es el más pequeño y sobreprotegido de todo el campamento.

Una de las muchachas acudió a calmar su llanto, con gesto maternal lo sienta sobre sus piernas cruzadas y peina con sus dedos su cabello suave. Un trueno retumba sobre ellos y parece que las paredes se tambalean, el niño llora más alto aún.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede cachorrito? — suelta el líder mientras sorteando brazos y piernas se acerca al menor— ¿Te asustan las tormentas?

Si el mago debiera escoger una habilidad que lo hace admirar a Luke Castellan —solo una— sería su capacidad de liderazgo. No se refería a los combates o su papel como líder de cabaña, era la naturalidad con que las personas oscilaban a su alrededor, la calma que imponían sus palabras y la capacidad de convencimiento.

Luke puede resolver casi cualquier cosa con su voz calma. Así que no es de extrañar que el pequeño abandone las caricias femeninas para aferrarse con fuerza a la playera del mayor.

—¿Me dirás ahora que pasa?... Te dejaré terminar mis galletas, es un buen trato ¿No?

Un temblor involuntario sacude el cuerpo del niño antes que entre sollozos suelte como un murmullo.

—...¿Es cierto que _el Señor Cielo_ nos va a matar a todos?... — y echa a llorar más fuerte como si decirlo en voz alta lo volviera inevitable.

Por unos segundos solo eso se oye, los llantos temerosos, la lluvia y los truenos.

De algún modo que Harry vagamente podía comprender la inocente pregunta del cachorro creó una cadena de llanto que se expandió por los menores de la cabaña, principalmente los recién llegados, ninguno superior de doce años. El mago ve su propia expresión turbada y sorprendida en el rostro de los mayores.

La voz infantil y susurrante continua.

—...¿Es cierto que está molesto por culpa de Percy?... Por que él no tenía que haber nacido...

Entonces Luke hace algo que Harry no recuerda haberlo visto antes: levanta la voz.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho esas sandeces?! — el cachorro brinca del susto y lo mira con sus ojos anhelantes de consuelo, Luke consigue calmarse lo suficiente como para revolver sus cabellos— No hay nadie que no deba haber nacido, y Zeus no es quien para hablar de esas cosas.

El pino de Thalia se posa en la mente de la mayoría.

—Zeus si está molesto— el nombre del dios tiene en los semidioses la misma reacción que el nombre de Voldemort en los magos, pocos son los que se atreven a decir los nombres de los dioses en voz alta—, pero no es culpa de Percy ¡Y no va a matar a nadie!

Uno de los chicos nuevos suelta desde el fondo una pregunta que lleva vagando por la mente de todo el campamento.

—Pero _¿Y si es verdad?_...¿Y si _Percy_ robo el rayo?

Algo en los ojos del hijo de Hermes se asemeja repentinamente al brillo tentador del espejo de Oesed.

—¿De verdad vamos a culpar a uno de los nuestros por disputas de dioses?— fija su mirada en el lugar de donde vino la pregunta y luego observa a todos con determinación — Los dioses discuten todo el tiempo, cometen toda clase de errores que somos obligados arreglar y aceptar como si fuera un honor arriesgar nuestras vidas por padres ausentes e hipócritas.

Hay un jadeo general ante aquello y más de uno alza la vista al cielo esperando un rayo fulminante. Cuando nada pasa de uno en uno se acercan al chico tentativamente, inseguros pero deseosos de seguir escuchando.

Luke acomoda mejor sobre su pecho a un adormilado Jesper y se inclina hacia su improvisada audiencia.

Harry no puede evitar sentir que está viendo el surgimiento de algo, algo grande. No sabe decir aun si le gusta la idea, pero no evita que la curiosidad le presione el pecho.

— Percy no a robado el rayo — asegura — Zeus piensa que si y le ha arruinado la vida por eso. ¿Es justo que los dioses decidan así nuestro futuro? ¿Qué nos tengan temerosos de ellos toda la vida?

Es bien entrada la noche para cuando Harry empieza a caer presa del sueño, se acomoda en su saco pero aún puede escuchar la voz suave del rubio antes de dormir.

 _—...¿Qué no los dioses también se rebelaron contra sus padres?_

* * *

Por la mañana la lluvia se ha vuelto débil y fina. Así que todos huyen de las cabañas en las que se han visto presos dispuestos a reanudar sus actividades.

Camina despacio, sus gafas están empañadas por las gotas de agua que se adhieren al cristal y no se fía de Amelia para conducirlo en una pieza hacia el huerto de fresas. Gracias a el señor D producen frutos todo el año por lo que el campamento puede subsistir en paz.

Aquello es ridículo por supuesto.

 _¿Qué acaso los dioses no deben pagar pensión alimentaria o algo así?_

La hija de Ares le pasa una canasta para juntos empezar a recolectar.

—¿Has oído los rumores? — le cuestiona la segunda vez que han llenado el cesto, Harry intenta enfocar sin los anteojos.

Cuando lo logra niega con la cabeza.

— Están culpando a la Once de robar el rayo —susurra mirando sobre su hombro a los otros semidioses que trabajan en el huerto.

La fresa que sostiene en su mano cae al piso de la impresión, no, no es sorpresa lo que siente, es indignación. Furia quizá, y sorprende con el pensamiento de que nunca ha sentido nada tan poderoso por la casa del León.

La chica le dirige una mirada de disculpa, preguntando mudamente si debe seguir hablando. El mago asiente y la voz de ella se confunde con sus pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda.

— La mayoría ya ha aceptado que Percy no robo el Rayo maestro, pero debido a que los dioses no pueden robarse entre ellos...

No hace falta que termine la frase; un semidiós lo ha hurtado.

— ¿Y qué? — suelta apretando los dientes — Hermes es el dios de los ladrones ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Es tan estúpido! ¿Ahora todos somos ladrones?

Amelia ni siquiera se sobresalta ante el nombre del dios, pero le toma el brazo con fuerza obligándolo a bajar la voz.

— No armes un escándalo— ordena con esa voz dura de general que parecían tener todos los hijos de Ares—, tu y yo sabemos que el ladrón podría ser de cualquier cabaña o incluso no ser del campamento... Pero los mayores piensan que los más resentidos contra el Olimpo son ustedes.

Harry se termina dejando caer sobre la tierra mojada con irritación importándole poco la suciedad.

— ¿Tú crees esas cosas? — La intimidante mirada que recibe en respuesta lo tranquiliza de inmediato— ¿Entonces por qué me cuentas esto?

Escucha el chapoteo del lodo cuando ella se deja caer a su lado, su cabello castaño rojizo pegado a su rostro por la humedad.

Por un segundo los orbes de color miel de vuelven casi dulces.

—Mira Harry, se que los Stoll, Castellan o tu nunca harían algo así. Pero también sé que no podemos conocerlos a todos... Lo digo por mis hermanos también. Todas las cabañas sin excepción.— Pone una mano sobre su hombro en discreto consuelo —. Se que las personas pueden ser crueles cuando quieren, viste como evitaban a ese chico Percy.

Se pone de pie, revolviendo el cabello del chico con brusquedad, recogiendo la olvidada cesta de fresas y hace una grosera seña con su dedo corazón a las hijas de Afrodita que cuchicheaban sobre ellos unos metros a lo lejos.

— Solo cuídate ¿Ok?

Y se va, con la canasta recargada en su cadera y sus botas militares llenas de barro.

De vuelta a su cabaña Harry entiende que la preocupación de su amiga no es por su estado físico, sino emocional. Amelia le advierte que no debe confiar de más.

* * *

Cuando pasa, le gustaría decir que es la primera vez. _Pero no lo es._ Es la tercera en realidad.

Todos los semidioses tienen pesadillas y él a tenido sueños oscuros con Voldemort desde hace años, así que cuando despierta exaltado esa noche en su saco de dormir le toma apenas un segundo colocarse los anteojos y observar —con un creciente nudo en el estómago — la cama vacía de Luke Castellan. _Una vez más._

Escucha el coro de ronquidos y respiraciones pausadas de los demás, se levanta con cuidado empezando a contar cabezas, _29,30, 31, 32...33_ dice cuando se señala a sí mismo.

Ellos eran treinta y cuatro.

No sabe decir si el hecho de que solo falte Luke es un alivio o una maldición.

 _Culpan a la Once de robar el Rayo._

La voz de Amelia clara como la mañana resuena en su cabeza.

De estar en Hogwarts seguramente hubiera salido corriendo a buscarlo, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse de su lugar. Es el miedo, razona, a que Luke no tenga un buen motivo para estar fuera de la cama y de la cabaña. Pasan de las tres de la madrugada cuando el suave rechinido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El hijo de Hermes viste los pantalones holgados que usa para dormir y una sudadera gris. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran ocurre una charla silenciosa.

Ahora Harry está seguro de verlo, el brillo retador y tentativo en los ojos del mayor.

Luke solo dice con voz adormilada:

— ¿Mala noche?

El mago asiente con la cabeza dejando que el otro piense que se acaba de despertar por una pesadilla marca semidiós y no que lleva horas esperando su regreso.

— Algo así... ¿Donde estabas? — suelta tal vez con un poco de brusquedad, luego intenta arreglarlo — ¿Y cómo es que las arpías no te cenaron? La última vez que quise ir al baño de noche estuve apunto de terminar en una olla.

El mayor de ríe un poco, camino a su cama.

— Digamos que tuve que atender asuntos de adultos Harry — el guiño y la pícara sonrisa a completan la frase antes de que se eche a dormir — Tal vez algún día te cuente el secreto.

Y aunque desea con fuerza algo dentro de sí le dice que Luke Castellan no estaba en una cita nocturna.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente él y la mitad del campamento despiertan ardiendo en fiebre. La enfermería está tan llena que a los pocos hijos de Apolo sanos les da por disculparse al no saber si la enfermedad es causada por el clima o el mal tino de su padre.

 _Mal tino, claro, si como no,_ el dios de la arquearía errando.

Hay pocas personas disponibles para atender a los enfermos y con todas las camas llenas repentinamente muchos deciden permanecer en sus cabañas bajo el cuidado de sus hermanos. Él no tiene hermanos — y si tiene no está enterado— pero los jóvenes semidioses de la Once se turnan para cuidarlo junto con los otros convalecientes. Nunca se ha enfermado tan rápido, así que está casi seguro de que aquello es obra de los dioses.

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso nos les basta la diarrea que les dio a todos al final del verano pasado?_

Un gemido de alivio se escapa de sus labios cuando siente el paso húmedo y fresco sobre su piel caliente. La sensación de bienestar dura poco cuando le arrebatan la gruesa manta con la que se cubre.

— No debes taparte tanto cuando tienes fiebre —en su lugar le ofrece como consuelo una suave y delgada tela de algodón— Les dije que no salieran demasiado con esta lluvia.

Luke Castellan suena cansado y su voz sale rasposa, tal vez como un primer síntoma de enfermedad. Pese a todo le acomoda las almohadas con todo el tacto que es capaz de reunir — que mucho no es— y pasa a darle de beber néctar.

No tiene el mismo cuidado con los Stoll a los que riñe con más fuerza sobre malas ideas relacionadas con agua fría y luego les zambute sin cuidado su dosis de medicamento.

Aquel día entra y sale de la inconsciencia, viendo personas entrar y salir de la cabaña con bandejas de comida y medicamentos. Hay una constante sin embargo, el hijo de Hermes sentado en un desvalijada silla de madera cerca de las ventanas, vigilando el sueño de sus protegidos.

La quinta vez que Harry despierta la fiebre ha disminuido y el hambre se ha vuelto a hacer presente. Aunque la necesidad cae en el olvido ante la silla vacía.

Es casi instantáneo cuando empieza a contar. _30, 31, 32, 33..._ No tiene modo de calcular la hora pero a juzgar por sus amigos dormidos y la oscuridad que muestran los cristales es noche. Muy noche.

Intenta volver a dormir sin obtener resultados.

Ahora está seguro, Luke Castellan estaba metido en líos.

* * *

Para cuando la misión es dada por finalizada con éxito y los tres niños vuelven al campamento casi todos los semidioses han sanado. Por lo que montar una enorme celebración no resulta un problema y antes de darse cuenta Harry se encuentra vitoreando.

El alivio anidando en su pecho, por que la Once no ha robado el Rayo.

El tiempo pasa con rapidez y el 4 de julio sorprende al mago a la orilla de la playa sentado en la arena con Amelia, Luke, Annabeth y Percy viendo los fuegos artificiales de la cabaña de Hefesto.

El último día del séptimo mes lo despierta un pastel de crema batida en el rostro y la desafinada canción de feliz cumpleaños, cuando logra quitarse el dulce de los ojos recibe la mayor cantidad de abrazos que jamás a tenido la mañana de su cumpleaños.

Luke le palmeó los hombros con aprobación, contando algo sobre niños volviéndose hombres. No puede escucharlo bien, tiene pastel en las orejas.

También recibe regalos, algunos simples y descuidados; unos cuantos caramelos conseguidos con los sátiros, una gorra del campamento. Otros son perturbadores como una fotografía autografiada por el Señor D.

El cachorro le entrega una tarjeta dibujada con crayones y trazo infantil a la que agradece con una sonrisa sincera.

Los veteranos —y responsables — le regalan ropa y el repuesto de sus gafas —misteriosamente desaparecidas—. Luke sin duda es el que vuelve a sorprenderlo.

—Hemos hablado y hemos acordado que el siguiente verano serás suficientemente mayor para considerarte un veterano de la Once, así que la cama 19 es tuya a partir del próximo año —le dice con su sonrisa ladeada.

Las camas en esa cabaña son una posesión valiosa, las asignan por méritos y antigüedad. Y los hijos de Hermes le ofrecían una.

Jenny debió ver la incredulidad en su rostro pues agregó.

—Te lo has ganado niño— movió la mano restándole importancia pero sonrió orgullosa— Has cuidado a los menores, los has mantenido lejos de los problemas y has apartado a los Stoll de la cabaña de Ares. Sabemos que no es la gran cosa, pero somos muchos y el presupuesto es ajustado... _¡Así que debes valorarlo!_

Harry espera que su voz no haya sonado tan quebradiza.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

* * *

Amelia se ríe de él por lo menos cinco minutos cuando le muestra el regalo de Hend, _"provisional"_ dijo el guardián _"te conseguirte algo mejor cuando vaya a la ciudad"._ A pesar de las burlas la chica observa fijamente el regalo.

Pero la sudadera rosa con orejas de gato, no estaba tan mal. Podía pintarla de un color un poco más masculino y ya, siendo su guardarropa por bastante tiempo ropa heredada no le tomaba importancia a esas cosas.

La niña le aventó sin mucha ceremonias una caja de cartón pulcramente forrada con papel de navidad — _"hay que reciclar"_ — que golpeó su cabeza. Como todos en el campamento la hija de Ares sobreviva gracias a la comida y ropa que les proporcionaban en el lugar, así que era tan pobre como solo puede serlo un semidiós adolecente y desempleado.

Su única posesión valiosa era una cámara digital, aunque generalmente tomaba prestada la de la Casa Grande.

 _"Aquí si tienes un dólar eres rico y si llegas a conseguir dracmas puedes sentirte millonario, los padres mortales o divinos olvidan que sus hijos necesitan una mesada ¿Sabes? "_ le dijo la primera vez que noto que no tenía un centavo.

Pese a todo la castaña se las arregló para regalarle un álbum de fotos, las pastas estaban hechas de un cartón grueso y tenían estampas de caricaturas y letras de fomi. La mayoría de las hojas seguían vacías, pero había algunas cuantas fotos que sin duda había tenido que pedir a diferentes personas por el campamento.

Algunas en la fogata, otra con Hend en el comedor mientras el sátiro afirmaba poder comer tres latas a la vez. Una de toda la cabaña Once el año anterior y otra de todos los campistas juntos. Algunas eran de ese verano, una foto de Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Amelia y él con la pirotecnia al fondo.

Él no salía en unas cuantas: Hend con la pezuña atorada en el desagüe o Amelia saludando con el cabello revuelto desde lo alto del muro de lava. Harry comprendido que eran las cosas que habían pasado en el año mientras el estaba en el colegio.

Su amiga recolectó todo para él, había notas de anécdotas graciosas en las que al parecer tristemente no había fotografía y tintas de colores marcando los eventos que más le gustaron.

Las últimas dos fotos eran con las personas que más amaba en el campamento. Una en donde Luke le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro en la fogata, lucía una sonrisa orgullosa por que al fin ese día había logrado desarmarlo. En la otra Amelia lo abraza por la cintura y ambos sonreían con apariencia de locos al tener toda la ropa llena de lodo.

Harry abraza a su amiga antes de que se atreva a decir cualquier cosa. Ella le da un empujón unos segundos después.

Por cursi.

 _Ah los hijos de Ares._

* * *

Luego todo se fue al traste.

El último día oficial del campamento sucedió todo aquello por lo que Harry había rezado silenciosamente en la hoguera no ocurriera.

Y algunas cosas por las que simplemente no se le ocurrió pedir.

Luke Castellan era un traidor. Luke Castellan robo el Rayo de Zeus. Luke Castellan intentó matar a Percy Jackson. Luke Castellan trabaja para Cronos y Luke Castellan había huido.

Cuando escucha la noticia solo atina a sentarse, y jura que alguno de los hijos de Hermes tropezó.

Luego viene la culpa, por que debía de haber dicho algo cuando noto sus ausencias. _¿Pero de que habría servido?_ Para ese momento el Rayo ya estaba desaparecido.

En vista de los fatídicos e imprevistos eventos Quirón le concede a la Once una noche más en el campamento. Aunque nadie dice nada mientras marchan arrastrando los pies de vuelva a casa.

Esta vez Luke no se para en la puerta a esperar que todos pasen. La ausencia de su silueta parece golpear a todos fuerte en el estómago. Harry escucha los llantos del pequeño Jesper.

Se tira sin ganas sobre su saco de dormir. Quiere gritar, quiere golpear a Luke Castellan y luego que alguien lo golpee a él.

 _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?_

Solo duerme un par de horas y se levanta al alba. Con una jaqueca que podría competir en tamaño contra el ego de Afrodita.

 _Ah y las camas están vacías._

Se para tan deprisa que el mundo gira a su alrededor por unos segundos, debió haber hecho ruido por que las otras cuatro personas que quedan se levantan igual de bruscamente sorprendidos.

Los sacos de dormir están todos abonados menos el suyo y las camas están sin hacer.

Uno de los hermanos Stoll — en su estupor no puede saber cual — dice con el rostro blanco.

— _Tal vez salieron temprano..._ — pero calla al ver lo vacía que está la cabaña. Sin maletas o bolsas amontonadas.

Harry recuerda repentinamente las conversaciones susurradas que Luke mantenía en privado con algunos semidioses. Sabe que los demás recuerdan lo mismo cuando buscan a qué aferrarse.

— _Ellos no... ellos nunca..._ —dice la única chica que quedó. ¿Tania? ¿Samantha? sin las gafas no puede enfocar nada.

Incluso Jenny se ha ido. Su respiración se corta cuando recuerda al pequeño llorón de la cabaña. Luke no puede haberse llevado al cachorro. _No pude._ Corre tambaleante hacia su lugar, enfermo de lo facil que es desplazarse con el sitio vacío. El resto lo sigue comprendiendo lo que busca.

Pero su cama está vacía.

La ausencia del niño es suficiente para que la semidiosa de derrumbe. _Incluso el niño,_ piensa Harry con el pecho hirviendo de algo que no sabe diferenciar de la rabia o tristeza. Puede que ambas.

Entonces lo oye, el llamado vacilante que se filtra por la puerta entreabierta. Cuando la abre parte de su alma regresa a su cuerpo.

— _Luke, Luke,_ — medio grita con cierto tono de canción — _Jenny ¡Mika!... ¡Oh Harry! Eres tú ¿Dónde están todos?_

El cachorro está parado a unos metros frente a la cabaña, trae el pijama puesto, sus pies descalzos pisan la tierra y una manta sobre sus hombros lo protege del fresco del verano. No hay nadie afuera, todos se han ido menos ellos y los anuales. Nadie que oiga al solitario niño llamar a su familia.

No habían querido decirle a Jesper sobre la traición de Luke, así que no sabe cómo explicar ahora la gran ausencia. Solo lleva al niño adentro donde una llorosa Samantha se aferra a él.

De algún modo explicarle todo al niño suena incluso más prometedor que marchar a la Casa Grande ha contarle a Quirón y Dionisio que todos los demás se han largado.

 _"Sabemos que no fueron a casa. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen casa."_ Soltó alguien, luego _"¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?"_

La mención de su nombre lo sorprende, hasta que cae en cuenta que, con catorce años recién cumplidos es el mayor en la habitación.

 _Oh dioses,_ él no es hijo de Hermes y jamás será jefe de cabaña, pero es el responsable de los cinco niños que tiene enfrente.

La idea no debe gustarles a ellos tampoco por que terminan en el frío suelo como él.

Dionisio y Quirón pueden esperar. Acaban de perder veintiocho amigos, hermanos, _familia._

No sabe quien empieza pero de algún modo sus voces se mezclan en un mismo rezo cargado de sentimientos.

 _"Por favor, por favor, por favor"_ no tiene idea a quien le piden ¿Hermes? ¿Zeus? ¿Las moiras? _"Por favor, por favor, por favor... ¡Dioses por lo que más quieran!"_

La petición es unánime sin embargo; que recapaciten, que vuelvan, que todo sea un mal sueño, una típica pesadilla de semidios.

Pero cuando los ruegos pierden clamor Harry entiende que ni los dioses obran esa clase de milagros.

* * *

 **Extra 8**

Para la hora del desayuno los hermanos Stoll son los nuevos jefes de cabaña al ser los únicos hijos de Hermes que quedan en todo el campamento. El cachorro es reclamado cuando terminan de fingir comer los huevos revueltos. Es un hijo de Apolo. Will Solace se acerca a recogerlo con sonrisa amable y tiene el tacto de no mirarlos con lastima.

 _"Estamos tan apestados que hasta Apolo ha preferido ser responsable a dejarnos al niño"._ Suelta Demen, la ira en su voz es clara y Harry no sabe si es porque incluso después de haber sido reclamado deberá quedarse en la once al ser hijo de un dios menor.

Los hijos de Ares que quedan en el campamento se portan inusualmente amables, si llamas a eso a que los eviten bajo cualquier circunstancia. Tardarían en enterarse que no eran la única cabaña que había perdido campistas, en casi todas faltaba al menos una persona.

Amelia se escapa un momento para lanzarse a los brazos de Harry murmurando un mundo de cosas.

 _"Oh Harry, cuánto lo lamento"_ y él la abraza de vuelta con fuerza, por que también lo lamenta y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

 **Extra 9**

Después de el regreso del Rayo pero antes de la el masivo abandono de la Once fueron los días más felices del año para el mago.

Practicaba hasta el cansancio por las mañanas, con la espada o con el arco.

"Ahora sabemos que no eres hijo de Apolo" dijo la niña con los mechones de pelo rojizos a la luz del sol " _Probemos con el siguiente... ¿Hijo de Dionisio tal vez?"_ y se hecho a reír ante el obvio desagrado del muchacho.

Por las tardes se sentaban a la sombra de los árboles escuchando las canciones de los sátiros y las historias de los mayores. Cuando estás acababan Amelia se acomodan a su lado bajo el árbol con un grueso libro sobre historia de la magia o "Criaturas mágicas y donde encontrarlas" luego lo llenaba de preguntas que Harry respondió con gusto y jugaban a intentar adivinar si alguna criatura mitológica tenía otro nombre en el mundo mágico.

En algunas ocasiones mientras charlaban sobre lo diferente de ambos mundos, Harry no puede evitar sentirse culpable por no mantener comunicación durante el verano con sus amigos del mundo mágico.

Luego escucha el canto de las espadas al chocar, las risas y el sonido del viento en las alas de los pegasos. Se sabe en casa y eso le asusta.

Su hogar es Hogwarts, pero cada día que pasa en el campamento le cuesta más trabajo convencerse de eso.

* * *

 **Extra 9**

La primera vez que monta un pegaso es gracias a Percy Jackson. No son suficientemente cercanos para ser amigos, pero el niño parece tenerlo en estima después de que le diera una pluma de azúcar cuando nadie más quería hablarle.

Por otro lado, Percy habla con los caballos y eso es más de lo que Harry puede hacer como semidios. Así que le parece muy cool. Sobre todo por que él no parece caerle muy bien a esos animales en particular.

De algún modo el hijo de Poseidón convence a una yegua de pelaje cobrizo de dejarse montar y le pide que vaya con calma. Aunque el animal no parece haberlo oído —o simplemente lo hace por molestar— pues sale disparada hacia el cielo con el mago sobre su lomo.

La sensación es tan diferente a montar a un hipogrifo, siente los fuertes músculos de sus alas y la tranquilidad con la que se desenvuelve en el cielo. Una parte de él siente que pertenece ahí, ni siquiera mira hacia abajo. Solo el cielo azul y las nubes.

De vuelta en tierra Harry le agradeció a Percy el viaje cuando aún lo encuentra en los establos. El niño no le toma importancia pero a cambio le pide como favor ayudarlo a practicar con la espada.

Al indeterminado le sorprende la petición pues es Luke el instructor de duelo.

 _"Te he visto practicar con la hija de Ares ¿Amelia? Y eres muy bueno"_ le cuenta mientras caminan con paso lento hacia el estadio _"Se que generalmente es Luke quien se encarga de esto pero... Siento que me está evitando"_ luego busca la mirada del mayor esperando su reacción.

El primer impulso de Harry es decirle que aquello es ridículo Luke no es así, luego la cama vacía y las miradas filosas lo hacen suspirar.

Por una respuesta le sonríe al niño antes de convertir su anillo en una espada con un movimiento de sus manos.

 _"Woow, eso es cool"_ suelta el otro y el mago rie.

" _Estoy seguro de que tu tienes más experiencia práctica que yo ahora, por todo lo del Inframundo y demás pero si de algo te sirve practicar conmigo con gusto lo haré"_ contesta con ánimo.

El niño sonríe feliz y algo en sus ojos verdes le es tremendamente familiar.

* * *

 _ **Extra 10**_

Sueña con Hogwarts una noche de mediados del verano. Sabe que es algo ya pasado por que los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes, no abandonados y fríos.

 _"¡Cómo te detesto!"_ grita una voz extrañamente familiar " _Honestamente, ahora no solo debo soportarte aquí ¡También allá!"_ agita las manos violentamente antes de señalar al único chico en la habitación con un dedo acusador. Harry no puede distinguirlo.

El otro se pasa una mano por el cabello y endereza su postura. _"Tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir mi preciado tiempo con una asquerosa san..."_

 _"¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, legado de quinta generación!"_ la frase sale veloz y mordaz. Harry jura que ha escuchado esa palabra antes: "legado", pero no recuerda su significado. En los labios de su amiga suena más a un insulto que a cualquier otra cosa.

El chico retrocede mosqueado, _"Escucha con atención, solo mantente alejada de mi y intentare tolerar tu presencia"_ le da la espalda para salir sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

Hermione da un pisotón en el piso frustrada y molesta. " _¡Ese estúpido arrogante, mimado y engreído!_ "

Luego Harry despierta con la sensación de que se está perdiendo de algo muy obvio. Recuerda a los extraños chicos con los que se fue la hija de muggles al finalizar las clases y se pregunta cómo sacar el tema con naturalidad cuando la vuelva a ver.

Estúpidos sueños de semidiós.

* * *

 _ **Extra 11**_

Pese a las burlas de Amelia Harry había notado que la absurda sudadera rosa con orejas de gato en la capucha le gustaba, así que después de hablarlo con Hend se la terminó cediendo.

La niña había murmurando algo sobre nunca ponerse algo tan rosado en su vida, pero cuando fue a despedir a Harry estaba sumergida en la enorme prenda.

Le deseo un buen viaje al sátiro y el semidiós. Le dijo que el siguiente año sería genial y que más le valía volver.

El mago sabe que es un modo sutil de decir que nada puede ser peor que los eventos recientes. Él promete volver, ella se marcha a desayunar.

Hend lo despide en el aeropuerto, esta vez no lo acompaña hasta Londres pero promete volver por él el siguiente verano.

 _"El presupuesto chico, el presupuesto"_ le dice de forma despreocupada. Ambos saben que aquel recorte en los viajes se debe a Hermes y al interrogatorio al que debe estar siendo sometido. Ninguno lo menciona y eso está bien.

Abordó el avión sujetando la nueva cuenta de arcilla en su collar, su segundo verano había terminado.

Hogwarts lo espera, y los dioses saben qué tendrá que dar un sin fin de explicaciones por su ausencia.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ¡Es el más largo hasta ahora!**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Trataré de contestar algunos la próxima vez.**

 _ **ACLARACIÓNES:**_

 ***Harry es dos años mayor que Percy, recién note que las notas estaban mal, al final de "El ladron del rayo" Percy tiene 12 y Harry 14.**

 ***Con lo del mal tino de Apolo hago referencia a su saga de libros, donde nos dicen que el suele causar pandemias y enfermedades.**

 ***Exagere el número de campistas de la cabaña 11 en realidad eran menos de veinte creo.**

 *** Según la Wikia Los hermanos Stoll son los únicos hijos de Hermes conocidos que no se unieron a Cronos. Luego claro esta hay más cuando pasados los meses llegan más mestizos al campamento.**

 *** Apesar de que Harry se refiere a Amelia como una "niña" ella es solo un par de meses menor que él. Así que casi tiene 14.**

 ***Y si chicos, Hermione es Romana.**

 **¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demas!**

 **Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)**


	5. Capitulo V: El Cáliz de fuego

**Hola chicos! Es martes y toca capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de la sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es dos años mayor así que nació en 1991.(editado)**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004(?) a los doce años. Percy va un año después a la misma edad.**

 **Este capitulo fluye lento pero es necesario, ¡En el siguiente se viene lo bueno!**

* * *

 ** _V_**

 _ **El Cáliz de Fuego.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ni siquiera ha puesto un pie en Inglaterra cuando sus típicos problemas de semidiós adolescente son reemplazados por sus problemas de mago adolescente.

Ha sido un sueño particularmente perturbador. Así que jadea en busca de aire y paz, el pasajero a su lado lo mira de mala manera pero a Harry no le importa mientras intenta rescatar los detalles importantes.

Soñó con una mansión abandonada, sin alma, un cuarto oscuro y voces quedas. Con la amenaza, la resplandeciente _casi cegadora_ luz verde y al final con la muerte.

Se seca el sudor frío de la frente en un intento de despejar su cabeza, pero la cicatriz arde sobre su piel incluso un buen rato después.

* * *

Comprende que hay algo mal en cuanto llega a Privet Drive, la puerta de la casa está cerrada y las persianas corridas. Se asegura que nadie lo mire cuando fuerza la cerradura con un pequeño alambre — _benditos fueran los hijos de Hermes_ — y entra con cuidado.

La usualmente impecable casa está cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, tiene un estado de abandono que lo alarma. Sube las escaleras con lentitud temiendo lo que podría encontrar más arriba.

Pasa de largo la habitación de sus tíos que seguramente no le dirá nada por el orden de la misma y camina a el cuarto de su primo. La ropa sucia esparcida por el piso y la ausencia de la gran maleta normalmente ubicada en el armario lo tranquiliza un poco, tal vez sin él sus tíos decidieron ir de vacaciones.

Aunque la idea lo inquieta, la última vez sus tíos creyeron que él estaba ahí todo el verano. No comprende por qué ahora es diferente.

Regresa a la planta baja para arrastrar su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig por las escaleras.

Su correspondencia es considerablemente menor que la vez anterior. Hay un par de cartas de Ron al inicio del verano, invitándolo a ir con su familia al mundial de Quidditch y otra con la fecha del día anterior junto con su carta del colegio.

No hay una sola de Hermione.

Abre la carta más reciente de su amigo con algo de temor. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su ausencia? Harry no estaba seguro que la niebla sirviera en los magos.

Si los Wesley decidirán ir a buscarlo y solo encontrarán la casa vacía...

No tenía idea de que podría decirles " _¡Lo siento estaba en otro continente entrenando con espadas porque alguno de mis padres engaño al otro con un dios griego! "_ En definitiva no sonaba bien.

Un jadeo sorpresivamente aterrado sale de sus labios cuando lee las primeras líneas.

 _Harry:_

 _¿Te encuentras bien? Todos estamos muy preocupados por la forma en que te fuiste, mamá por poco levanta una denuncia formal con los autores pero papá la convenció que solos estás conmocionado y necesitas tiempo a solas._

 _No te culpo, aquello fue aterrador. Nunca había sucedido nada así en ningún mundial, mis padres dicen que puedes volver cuando te sientas listo. Hermione se fue poco después de ti, Percy a dicho que al ser hija de muggles debió sentirse incluso peor que nosotros al ver... Bueno eso._

 _Papá dice que los aurores ya están investigando el caso y escuche de George que incluso hay inefables. Ya no puedo esperar para ir a Hogwarts todo aquí está demasiado tenso._

 _Iremos en tres días al Callejón Diagón a hacer las compras del colegio, podemos vernos en el Caldero Chorreante._

 _Escribe pronto para que mamá deje de pensar que te comió un troll y por favor intenta contactar a Hermione. Le envíe una carta antes pero la lechuza volvió con ella._

Tu amigo

Ron.

Soltó un suspiro mezcla de temor y alivio. Al parecer la niebla funcionaba demasiado bien, sabía que generalmente solo modifica las cosas cuando un mortal estaba frente a algo divino. No era exactamente para cubrir ausencias, pero Hend pidió — _a sabrían los dioses quién_ — ayuda para modificar el velo.

Ahora solo le quedaba la duda —que le apretaba la garganta como una serpiente — sobre qué diablos había sucedió en el mundial. Parecía realmente malo, y por la forma de resaltar el temor de Hermione al ser hija de muggles Harry estaba terriblemente seguro que tenía que ver con Voldemort.

Tal vez había sucedido un ataque, un asesinato, o incluso el mismo Lord Oscuro haciendo acto de presencia en el medio tiempo.

Decidió que tenía un par de cartas que escribir antes de partir al Caldero Chorreante.

Necesitaba una copia de _El Profeta_ con urgencia.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama que rechino bajo su peso. Ese día en particular había sido agotador, los Weasley llegaron esa mañana y para atacarlo de preguntas difíciles de responder.

Pese a que pasó el día anterior reuniendo discretamente información sobre lo sucedido en el mundial mantener una conversación coherente con la pelirroja familia resultaba bastante complicado. Por lo menos Hermione se mantuvo al margen intentando no ser el foco de atención.

Sentía que el cerebro le estallaría dentro del cráneo. Principalmente por que ahora sabía que era lo que ocurrió unas noches antes entre un montón de fanáticos: el evento al que la matriarca de los Weasley se refería a _"ese desafortunado incidente"_ con los labios apretados antes de mandar a callar a alguno de sus hijos o al propio Harry que hacían un " _inapropiado comentario"_ sobre el tema.

Harry agradecida que la señora Weasley no tuviera conocimientos en legeremancia por que de ser lo contrario le abriría la cabeza solo para lavar su cerebro con jabón.

 _Pero joder._ En la noche el mundial de quidditch la marca tenebroso había brillado en el cielo. La jodida marca tenebrosa del jodido Lord Oscuro, mientras un montón de jodidos mortifagos aterrorizaban al público internacional.

Imaginar dicho escenario formaba una pesada piedra en su estómago. Por que de algún retorcido modo su sentido del deber le indicaba que tenía que haber estado ahí y por el otro agradeció a Merlín y a los dioses haber estado en la relativa seguridad del campamento mestizo.

Eso sin mencionar las posibles —y casi seguras implicaciones — que todo ese embrollo podía tener en consecuencia.

Los señores Weasley siempre atentos lo habían atascado de preguntas cuidadosamente escogidas sobre su salud emocional buscando posibles traumas sobre un hecho del que Harry simplemente no tenía conciencia.

Aunque no podía culparlos, la niebla los hizo creer que había salido huyendo de la escena como todo un bebé.

Esa había sido solo la punta del iceberg, lo verdaderamente enredoso fue no meter la pata en medio de cualquier tipo de charla. Especialmente con Ron, hablaba de cosas triviales del verano. Cosas que Harry obviamente sabía ya que por supuesto que estaba con él en cada uno de esos momentos—claro sarcasmo—.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha, mientras más se esforzaba por sonar convincente con mayor facilidad podía visualizar lo sucedido durante el verano. No solo la noche del mundial.

Ron mencionó algo acerca del castigo de su madre por no atender el jardín y en la mente del mestizo sonó clara como el día la enfadada voz de Molly.

Le preocupaba un poco que la niebla estuviera haciendo efecto en él. Sabía que podía pasar, era un truco que algunos semidioses usaban con enemigos realmente fuertes e incluso con otros semidioses.

Pero de afectarlo a él también ¿Olvidaría el campamento? No, se dijo, no había forma mortal, mágica o divina que hiciera a Harry olvidar.

El campamento mestizo representaba un santuario que nunca antes tuvo.

Le prometieron que encontraría refugio en Hogwarts y aunque era un millón de veces mejor que vivir en Privet Drive no era el lugar seguro que le habían vendido. El campamento era caótico la mayor parte del tiempo y la seguridad era un término relativo pero ahí no era Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

Era solo Harry, hijo de a saber cuál dios. El mayor de la cabaña Once.

Y eso está bien.

Acostado en su cama, no puede evitar que las palabras que Hend le dedicó al inicio del verano se repitan una y otra vez en su mente.

 ** _"En algún momento tendrás que decidir... "_**

Él no tenía que decidir. Era un mago y un semidios. Escoger entre uno y otro era como decidir quedarse con su ojo derecho o el izquierdo.

Debajo de él en la primera planta pudo escuchar la voz chillona de Hermione intentando quitarse de encima a los señores Weasley.

Su amiga había llegado —sola otra vez—cerca del medio día mientras todos almorzaban en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió una habitación antes de que Ginny la abrazara envuelta en alivio.

 _"¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! Me tenías tan preocupada ¿Por que te separarse de nosotros de ese modo? ¡En qué estabas pensando...!"_ le soltó alterada.

El rostro de la hija de muggles primero se puso pálido como la nieve para ir recuperando el rubor conforme la otra hablaba. Al final tenía un rostro de conducción total.

 _"¿Yo que?"_ fue lo único que logró articular antes de que la arrastraran a la mesa.

* * *

En el banquetas de bienvenida Dumbledore dio el anuncio del año. El colegio fue escogido como la sede de —en palabras del propio director — un emocionante evento llamado El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Una competición entre Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Una bastante peligrosa, lo suficiente para que solo mayores de diecisiete años pudieran participar —para el disgusto de los gemelos—. Sorpresivamente el dato de que en años anteriores habían sucedido muertes dolorosas no pareció desanimar a nadie, los murmullos emocionados y ansiosos se esparcieron por el gran comedor

El día treinta de octubre a las seis en punto Harry vio a los transportes más extraños de su vida. Una enorme casa flotante llevada por pegasos —que podrían comerse de un bocado a los que montaba en el campamento— y un barco que se desplazaba por debajo del agua. El grito emocionado de Ron le perforó uno de sus tímpanos cuando vio bajar del barco a Viktor Krum. El semidiós tuvo que esforzarse por recordar que había Krum jugo en el mundial.

Unas semanas después sentados en el Gran Comedor esperan en anuncio de los campeones con ánimo.

Ya había perdido la esperanza a un año escolar tranquilo después de lo de Sirius — aunque agradece conocerlo—-, así que cuando aun después de ya estar declarados los tres campeones el cáliz de fuego decide encenderse y escupir otro pedacito de pergamino solo puede rezar a los dioses al observar la sorpresa en los ojos del anciano.

—Harry Potter — dice el director con voz aparentemente imperturbable y el muchacho sabe que a los dioses no les dio por atender la llamada.

* * *

La mitad del colegio lo odia, la otra mitad lo ignora y Ron se debate en medio de los dos lados. Solo Hermione parece estar incondicionalmente con él en ese momento de su vida.

Así que mientras camina alrededor de la tienda de los campeones con nerviosismo creciente se pregunta no por primera vez por que rayos no se quedó en el campamento ese año. Escucha el rugido de la ánimos a multitud seguido del siseante sonido que seguro proviene de la boca de un dragón escupe fuego, la pequeña figurita del Colacuerno Húngaro se siente pesada en su mano. La vivida imagen de la cicatriz de Luke aparece un mente y intenta alejarla con rapidez. Está lo suficiente nervioso sin tener que recordar cosas de más.

El aplauso ensordecedor rompe el frío aire invernal, Krum a terminado la prueba y ahora es su turno.

— _Bendito Hermes_ —soltó sin ponerse a pensar en porque rezaba a ese dios en particular, aunque ¿A que dios se le reza cuando vas a enfrentarte a un enorme dragón?

Escucho el sonido del silbato y salió corriendo sintiendo las piernas de gelatina. Dejó atrás los árboles para atravesar el cerco por un hueco.

Ahí estaba. El Colacuerno con sus escamas negras, sus ojos amarillos, su pesada cola llena de enormes espinas que perforaban la tierra y como no, justo debajo de él en medio de la nidada; el huevo de oro.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!—grito, rezando en voz baja por que el plan funcionará, por que el hechizo que Hermione lo ayudó a practicar sirviera.

El viento silbó mientras la escoba se hacía camino en su dirección. Harry no espero mucho tiempo para montarla y tomar altura, viendo cómo todos sus miedos se volvían pequeños.

 _Esto era como jugar quidditch._

Descendió en picado esquivando las llamaradas del dragón por los pelos. La sensación de seguridad empezando a sembrarse en su pecho ante la familiar sensación de batalla, luego una verdad segura y certera le vino de golpe.

 _"Esto es para lo que entreno",_ se dijo con determinación _"soy un semidios, esto no es como un partido de quidditch... Esto es como la caza en el bosque del campamento"._

Y en una sorpresiva muestra de habilidad de deja caer otra vez solo para subir a una velocidad alarmante. La dragona no parecía nada feliz pues se paró en sus patas traseras extendiendo sus enormes alas lista para perseguirlo. Entonces Harry se lanzó, la bestia no logro comprenderlo a tiempo, él se aproximó rápidamente a los huevos desprotegidos y tomó el huevo de oro.

Luego aceleró al máximo escapando lo más rápido que podía, los vítores en las gradas subieron de intensidad.

El corazón le palpitaba de algo similar al orgullo.

 _"Dioses, no van a creer esto en el campamento"_ sonrió ante la cara que pondrá su amiga cuando se entere.

Harry Potter había quedado empatado en primer lugar con Viktor Krum.

* * *

Aquel día mientras cenaba se encontró pensando —tal vez por décima vez en la semana— lo genial que sería si sus amigos del campamento asistieran a Hogwarts. Casi podía ver el caos que los hermanos Stoll y los gemelos Weasley causa rían juntos, lo bien que se entenderían Annabeth y Hermione ambas todas unas ratonas de biblioteca. Y de algún modo estaba seguro que Ron se llevaría de maravilla con Percy, ambos con la habilidad de meterse en problemas y una buena mente para las estrategias.

Pero ese día en particular después del anuncio del Gran Baile de Navidad a la persona que más extrañaba era su amiga Amelia. Invito a Cho— la chica que le gustaba —solo para descubrir que iría con Cedric el otro campeón del colegio, Hermione tenía pareja y la perspectiva de pedirlo a alguien más era tan aterradora como lo había sido la primera vez.

De estar Amelia ahí Harry no tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas, la niña simplemente habría asumiría que ella sería su pareja para el baile. Auto-invitándose al mismo, y Harry que sabía era mejor no llevarle la contraria la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera sin molestarse por ello en realidad.

Casi podía verla riñendole por no saber bailar debidamente, tristemente ni la hija de Ares o algún otro semidiós estaban ahí.

Así que tanto él como Ron terminaron yendo con las gemelas Patil.

Abrir el baile fue lo peor, con todas las miradas puestas en él, a Hermione a su lado no parecía importarle mientras bailaba con Krum, su bonito vestido azul haciendo círculos a su alrededor.

Se veía realmente linda esa noche y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que Ron estaría de mal humor por varios días.

Las gemelas se aburrieron de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta que no iban a volver a bailar y se fueron con algún otro chico. Ni a Ron o a él les importó, estaban bastante ocupados viendo a las dos chicas que bailaban alegremente con los campeones.

Harry se encontró pensándolo otra vez.

 _"Si tan solo estuvieran aquí..."_

* * *

El lago negros le regresaba una fría e indiferente mirada, el frío invernal le quema las mejillas. La gente se moría de expectación en las gradas mientras los campeones se preparaban a la orilla del agua.

Había llegado rozando el tiempo de inicio de la competencia, los demás competidores le dieron una mirada despectiva.

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

Metió la mano en el bolsillo sujetando con fuerza el ramito de hojas que Dobby le había entregado. Tenía que funcionar,

 _¡Uno! ¡Dos!...¡Tres!_ — y las tribunas se volvieron locas en vítores y aplausos.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines antes de tragar las hojas de branquialgas para adentrarse en el lago.

El agua helada le quemó de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho la lava, sentía que millones de pequeñas agujas se le incrustaban en la piel hasta la altura de las rodillas donde el nivel del lago le llegaba.

Entonces se quedó sin aire, jadeo desesperado antes de sentir una vibración en el cuello justo por debajo de las orejas. Se palpó con las manos solo para descubrir que tenía branquias, no se lo pensó demasiado antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua.

La temperatura dejó de parecerle extrema y entumecedora para pasar a ser fresca y agradable, sus pies se alargan aplanandose como atletas y tenía membranas en los dedos de sus manos.

Nadar se sintió natural pese que nunca lo hizo antes, se deslindo con facilidad por las aguas heladas escuchando el canto de las sirenas a lo lejos.

Dio la vuelta a una enormes y azules, tan altas como casas para encontrarse con una de las visiones más raras de su vida. El pequeño pueblo que tenía enfrente parecía sacado de otro tiempo aunque todo el lugar estaba desierto menos la plaza, repleta de sirenas y tritones armados con lanzas y picos que custodiaban el premio de los héroes.

Harry se acercó de prisa con el corazón atorado en la garganta de temor. Estaba seguro que sus tiempo estaba por terminarse.

 _Negras perspectivas._

Los cuatro magos inconscientes flotaban con suavidad uno junto al otro, tenían la cabeza colgando a un lado y de sus bocas salía una fina línea de burbujas. Él conocía a tres de ellos, Ron, Hermione y Cho Chang la chica que se colaba en sus pensamientos, en un extremo estaba una niña de no más de nueve años que suponía debía ser la hermana de Fleur .

Cedric tenía que ir por Cho, supuso con amargura, Krum por Hermione y la francesa por su hermana. Eso lo dejaba con Ron.

Las cuerdas que lo ataban eran gruesas y no quería arriesgarse con un hechizo así que nadó hacia alguno de los tritones intentando pedir alguna de sus armas, estos le dieron una risa burlona que se mezcló con la corriente del lago.

 _"Solo estamos aquí para vigilar."_ Escucho Harry con claridad.

Sintió un impulso de golpear la nariz del sujeto, pero en su lugar nadó a la profundidad del lago tomando una de las filosas piedras para volver y cortar las ataduras. El pelirrojo fue arrastrado por la corriente con suavidad mientras el semidiós se debatía en irse y dejar al resto de las prendas ahí.

Los campeones no estaban a la vista y estaba seguro que el plazo de tiempo estaba por terminaste.

Empezó a desatar las cuerdas de los demás cuando vio a Cedric acercarse con una enorme burbuja rodeando su cabeza, se movía con dificultad pero liberó a Cho con rapidez para empezar a ascender. Una cosa con cabeza de tiburón y cuerpo de hombre se acercó con velocidad, debía ser Vicktor y una transformación que salió mal. Unos momentos después Hermione era llevada por los brazos del buscador.

Espero un rato con ansiedad sin lograr divisar a Fleur, así que pasando por encima de los guardias cortó las cuerdas de la niña la sujetó por la cintura, tomó a Ron por el cuello de su túnica y empezó un lento ascenso.

No podía usar sus brazos para impulsarse y por más que pataleaba su avance era más bien poco. Noto el momento en que las membranas desaparecen de sus dedos y sintió sus pies regresar lentamente a la normalidad.

Las sirenas y tritones los siguieron como una tétrica caravana dando vueltas a su alrededor, tal vez esperando a que el tiempo se acabara para arrastrarlos a la profundidad del lago.

Hubo un momento en que una de ellas se plantó frente a él a pocos centímetros de su rostro, los ojos grandes enfocándolo y Harry creyó ver la curiosidad genuina en ellos. La vio abrir la boca y comenzar a seguir el canto de sus compañeros antes de que se alejara de él.

Durante un segundo estuvo seguro de estar ahogándose, el pinchazo en sus pulmones se lo advirtió. Luego a inhalo y su cerebro volvió a funcionar, el agotamiento desapareció de su cuerpo y tuvo el firme presentimiento de que alguien lo jalaba hacia arriba. Ni Ron o la niña pensaban como antes y sentía el reconfortante fresco del lago.

 _"Debe ser el último efecto de las branquialgas"_ noto cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del lago y respiro aire fresco.

Ron despertó en el acto igual que la niña francesa que lo miro sin comprender, juntos sacaron a la menor del lago sin que la extraña fuerza desapareciera de su interior.

Había sido el último en salir, pero eso no evitó que ante tal acto heroico los jueces le otorgaron cuarenta y cinco puntos igualando a Cedric en primer lugar.

Esperando su turno para que revisarán sus heridas —raspones aquí y allá — observó el Lago Negro, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ahí, en el fondo del lago el agua helada lo había envuelto en un familiar abrazo.

* * *

 _ **Ultimo dia de clases. Expreso Hogwarts.**_

Siente el estómago revuelto mientras mira por la ventana. Aún puede sentir el frío tacto sobre su rostro y cada vez que cierra sus ojos la imagen del cadáver de Cedric llega a su mente.

 _La Tercera prueba era una trampa mortal._ Él tenía la culpa de la muerte del muchacho, le pidió que tomarán juntos la copa.

Nunca podría perdonarse por ello.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? — suelta Hermione intentando captar su atención por tercera vez—. Es turno de jugar.

El semidiós regresa su mirada a la partida de snap explosivo y las cartas en su mano, le sonríe a chica antes de tirar.

Los gemelos han estado contándoles su triste historia con el dinero de las apuestas del mundial y sus ahorros perdido. Ginny los consuela de vez en vez con una broma boba.

Harry se levanta de golpe sorprendiendo a al resto y pide ayuda para bajar su baúl. Se siente un poco incomodo teniendo que sacar algunas pertenencias para encontrar lo que busca: el pequeño saco negro. De uno de sus libros se deslizan con facilidad algunas hojas sin que se de cuenta.

Guarda el saco en su bolsillo antes de volver a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron levanta del piso los papeles para tenderlos a su amigo.

—¿Son fotografías muggles? — cuestiona con sorpresa y capta la atención de sus hermanos. Uno de ellos, tal vez Ginny pregunta:

—¿Podemos verlas?

Harry se tensa un poco maldiciendo por lo bajo pero asiente con la cabeza, las pelirrojas cabezas se apiñan curiosas junto con Hermione.

La primera foto carece de sentido, es el interior de una cabaña repletas de literas en su mayoría vacías. Es la última fotografía que tomó Amelia de ese verano, se la entregó antes de irse para agregarla al álbum. Era el interior de la Once después de la traición de Luke.

 _"No solo debemos atesorar lo bueno"_ le dijo la niña.

Harry conservaba esa foto con él como un mudo recordatorio, la confianza no era algo que pudiera entregar a cualquiera.

Pese a todo los Weasley parecen fascinados con las imágenes, eso causa en Harry los primeros atisbos de diversión en días.

La otra imagen es de la noche de su cumpleaños, es la primera foto que tiene celebrando uno en realidad. Están frente a la fogata justo después de cantar el feliz cumpleaños; Luke le revuelve pelo y Amelia le pone "cuernos" por detrás de la cabeza.

Los magos hacen preguntas varias sobre qué es esto o aquello, Harry se da cuenta que no lo ven. La niebla debe tener ese efecto en la fotografía, un suspiro de calma se escapa de sus labios.

Para luego ser reemplazado por algo similar a la vergüenza.

— _¡Oh,_ mira lo que tenemos aquí George! —soltó con la fotografía en la mano y rostro juguetón.

El otro gemelo toma la foto evitando que el resto la vea.

—¡Ya lo veo Fred! — ríe con picardía y Harry se plantea no darles el saquito de galeones— ¡Es una muchacha bonita Harry! ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos que te conseguiste novia?

Eso sí que capta la atención de todos mientras se pelean por ver la foto. Amelia está sentada en la cima del muro de lava, tiene ceniza en la ropa y el rostro. Pero sonríe endemoniadamente feliz, una sonrisa radiante que combina con su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos traviesos, trae unos shorts de mezclilla y la playera naranja del campamento. No tiene idea de lo que estén mirando los magos, duda que sea la misma imagen salvaje que él.

— ¡Nuestro Harry se vuelve un hombrecito! — continúan.

— Ya lo creo ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de él!

El menor les arrebata las fotos para guardarlas en su bolsillo.

Lleva la foto de su amiga con él por que es dado a creer que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sabe que no está loco cuando mira la foto. El campamento existe y espera por él.

—¡Es solo una amiga por correspondencia! — les dice aun con la mirada divertida de Hermione y el repentino enfado de Ginny, — ¡Me escribió sobre su campamento de verano! ¡Eso es todo!

Hermione ríe de su obvio bochorno y él se alegra, su amiga ha estado bastante seria.

Cuando el tren llega a la estación Harry se despide de los demás y presiona a los gemelos hasta que aceptan el dinero del torneo. Cuando estos le piden que les deje pagarles de algún modo y el semidiós solo acepta un par de bromas a cambio encantado con la idea de los hermanos Stoll del otro lado de la jugarreta para variar.

La hija de muggles huye de ellos tan pronto dejan el andén y desaparece entre la multitud. Harry desea tener la misma suerte pero se ve atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Molly que lo abrazan con ternura, al muchacho no se le pasa que la mujer repasa con su pulgar una cicatriz de su barbilla, con suerte pensara que se debe al torneo.

El padre de Ron le informa que han pedido permiso a Dumbledore para que pase con ellos la mitad del verano, el semidiós agradece de verdad, sintiendo se repentinamente culpable por mentirles de ese modo.

No dura mucho en ese estado, tan pronto Hend entra en campo de visión se alegra de inmediato.

— Parece llego tu tío Harry— el nombrado pega un respingo en su lugar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando dar con su pariente antes de caer en cuenta que se refieren al sátiro.

 _Bendita niebla._

Se despide rápidamente antes de correr a en dirección a su guardián, listo para seguirlo a casa.

* * *

Un olor ligeramente chamuscado llega a lo lejos el mayor le da una mirada de " _te lo advertí"_ mientras bajan de la camioneta de las entregas. Amelia está parada en la entrada del campamento gruñendo órdenes a los que deben ser sus hermanos menores, le sonríe cuando lo ve y Harry se somete a su examen anual.

—Estás más alto, — le dice con una mirada evaluativa cuando llega frente a ella, está seguro que ve sus ojeras y cansancio pues agrega — ¿Un año de mierda?

Harry quiere negarlo, sucedieron un par de cosas buenas aunque se vieron opacadas el resto de sucesos. Contesta con un gesto vago de la mano que su amiga interpreta como un sí.

— Oh es una lástima —Contesta y por su tono el mago comprende que lo dice de verdad, una pausa después sonríe en una mezcla de disculpa y diversión — Temo informarte que tenemos por delante un verano de mierda.

Ni siquiera debe preguntar por que cuando un grupo de campistas pasa junto a ellos intentando someter a una enorme bestia, unos metros más allá las ninfas apagan un incendio que amenaza su bosque y esparcidos por todos lados hay grupos de semidioses armados hasta los dientes pese a los obvios signos de agotamiento.

Amelia ni siquiera espera a que pregunte.

—Es el pino de Thalia — suelta con el tono casi reverencial que todos ocupan para la memoria de la hija de Zeus —. Está muriendo.

* * *

 **Extra 12**

Hermione se intenta arreglar su cabello sin éxito, está sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común. Harry está a su lado intentando aprender un hechizo útil para el torneo, aunque termina dejándolo frustrado para mirar a su amiga. Ha estado actuando extraña desde hace algunos días, más de lo que se a vuelto normal. No puede culparla. Después de insistir un poco la hija de muggles le dijo en confidencia la causa de sus males.

"Son mis padres, Harry" murmuró bajito "se están divorciando".

Los señores Granger siempre la parecieron amorosos y felices, su gesto debió mostrar sorpresa pues agrega:

"Es mi padre... Él engañó a mi madre" parece arrepentirse de contarlo ya que intenta de algún modo remediarlo "Fue hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera"

Harry no hace preguntas y Hermione le agradece mostrando como hacer el hechizo correctamente.

* * *

 **Extra 13.**

 _"¿Lo has pensado?"_ pregunta la hija de Ares mientras patrullan por los límites del bosque al día siguiente de su regreso.

Harry lleva en la mano su espada de bronce aún sin nombre y la chica una lanza casi tan alta como ella.

 _"¿El qué?"_ cuestiona deteniéndose bajo la sombra de un árbol. Amelia le ofrece uno de sus ositos de gomitas, Harry declina la oferta pues sabe lo complicado que es conseguir dulces en el campamento y lo mucho que le gustan a su amiga.

 _"Que tu padre o madre divina no te ha reclamado a causa tuya"_ suelta mirándolo con dureza aunque el efecto se pierde al llevarse otra gomita a la boca.

 _"¿Qué tendría que ver yo en eso?"_ su voz sale un poco indignada _"¿Tanta vergüenza doy como hijo?"_

La chica rueda los ojos antes de contestar _"No seas dramático Harry"_ , le reprende _"Me refiero a que todas las noches te paras frente a la fogata y le pides a tu dios patrón y a tu padre divino que te dejen tranquilo"._

Antes de que pueda contestar continua.

 _"Cada noche haces una ofrenda pidiendo por un verano pacífico en la cabaña once"_ calla consiente de que las plegarias de su amigo no fueron escuchadas _"...Es como si rechazaras a tu progenitor divino, los dioses tienen su ego. Tal vez se haya ofendido y no quiera reclamarte hasta que te disculpes de alguna forma"._

El mago analiza las palabras de su amiga, es verdad que hace esa clase de cosas pero nunca ha hecho con intención de herir los sentimientos —o el ego— de ningún dios, siendo así las cosas tal vez piense mejor que decir en la fogata pero una cosa era verdad.

 _"No me importa... No es mi intención ofender a ningún dios sea mi padre o no, pero no me importa que no me reconozca"._

La niña suspira resignado.

 _"Eres tan terco que a veces creo que eres mi hermano"._

Harry bufa ofendido.

 _"No digas tonterías"._

* * *

 _ **Extra 14**_

" _Nos empezamos a quedar sin opciones"_ le suelta la castaña cuando ve su fallido intento de coquetería _"Un hijo de Afrodita es obvio que no eres"_ hay risa en voz y Harry se sonroja, la ninfa con la que hablaba se aleja divertida.

 _"Es momento de dejarlo Amelia"_ intenta repetir la conversación de unas horas atrás, _"no me importa no saber quien es mi padre"._

 _"O madre"_ agrega para disgusto del mago _"Escuche algo de uno de mis hermanos, sobre que su madre es un legado de un dios menor, ¿Sabes que es un legado?"_

Niega recordando el raro sueño que tuvo con su amiga hija de muggles hace unos meses, Amelia vive todo el año en el campamento y su insana curiosidad la lleva a saber muchas mas cosas que él.

 _"Por lo que entendí"_ aclara librándose de la culpa de una posible fallida explicación, _"son personas cuya sangre divina esta diluida, no son mitad dios-mitad mortal, son hijos, nietos y muchos tatara despues del dios, ¿Tiene sentido?"_

El rostro de Harry se ilumina de golpe ante la perspectiva, si el era un legado eso significaría que sus padres de verdad se amaban.

 _"Para tu carro chico,"_ le poncha su nube " _Eso no explica el por que estas aquí, los legados rara vez llegan al campamento, son criados por sus padres semidioses o bien sus familias ni siquiera recuerdan su herencia y todos terminan devorados"._

 _"¿Eso quiere decir que quedamos exactamente igual?"_ cuestiona irritado.

 _"Algo así, solo que ahora tenemos más posibilidades"_ reprocha .

 _"Como si me importara",_ piensa el otro perdido en el deseo de ser un verdadero legado " _no me importa ser bisnieto del dios mas patético que exista"_. Él solo desea que el amor en el que ha creído siempre sea verdad, James y Lily se amaban esa era la única verdad que deseaba.

* * *

 _ **Extra 15**_

 _ **(El mar de los monstruos)**_

Su vida es un asco, Harry lo sabe cuando la lanza de su compañera pasa zumbando por un costado de su cabeza y se clave en el tronco de un árbol.

" _¡Corre! "_ le apremia mientras intentan poner distancia entre ellos y la enorme bestia -fuere lo que fuere—.

Tiene su espada en la mano pero intentar atacar es una tontería cuando se ven rodeados por otros dos monstruos.

 _"¡Te culpo a ti por esto!_ " le reclama la semidiosa más molesta que preocupada.

Harry le da la razón.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás ¡Me hacen muy feliz!, el capitulo va algo lento pero era necesario ¡Aunque en el siguiente todo se revoluciona!

 _ **ACLARACIÓNES:**_

*Harry tiene 14 aun y Percy 12.

*Decidi ambientar este capitulo en Hogwarts para demostrar que la vida de Harry sigue su curso sin aparentes modificaciones. No escribí la ultima prueba del torneo por que ocurre exactamente igual que en los libros.

*El resto de las subtramas (El profesor Moddy, Rita la escarabajo, etc) pasan tal cual en el libro.

 **Titulo del siguiente capitulo:**

 **El mar de los Monstruos;**

 **Herencia** **divina.**

Chicos y chicas hagan sus apuestas.

¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demás!

Un fic se alimenta de reviews, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)


	6. Capitulo VI: Herencia divina

**Hola chicos! Es martes y toca capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de las sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es dos años mayor así que nació en 1991.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004 (?) A los doce años. Percy va un año después de la misma edad.**

 **VI**

 **Herencia divina.**

* * *

Tal vez estaba loco. Era la única explicación aceptable para sentirse tan cómodo y a gusto en un lugar que parecía no tardaría en colapsar. Aún así amaba el campamento con todo incluido; las explosiones matinales provenientes de la fragua; las persecuciones por el bosque y más recientemente la caza de monstruos.

Harry había tenido encuentros con monstruos antes, unas furias en su primer verano y un cíclope enorme una vez de camino al aeropuerto. También participaba en las cazas del campamento, donde soltaban a un par de monstruos en los bosques y los equipos los rastreaban y mataban.

Pero aquellas eran actividades de campamento, con las medidas de seguridad requeridas— al menos las más posibles —y bajo la supervisión de Quirón, el problema que tenían frente a ellos consistía en la enorme cantidad de monstruos hambrientos que cruzaban las barreras protectoras del campamento al día.

Con sus defensas débiles el campamento bien podría haberse colocado un gigantesco letrero neón que dijera: _¡Comida gratis! ¡Deliciosos mestizos fritos!,_ si había algo que Harry admitía —un poco a regañadientes era que pocos eran los monstruos que pasaban la primera línea de defensa compuesta en su mayoría por hijos de Ares. La mayoría eran bastante bravucones pero vaya si sabían luchar, repelían a los enemigos con rapidez y eficacia organizando al resto de las cabañas en el proceso.

Alguno de los mayores de las cabañas decidieron que otros semidioses estarían en el límite de la frontera. Al final la formación de defensa había quedado más o menos así:

Un grupo conformado por la mitad de los hijos del dios de la guerra y otros semidioses lo suficientemente buenos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo rodeaban los límites intentando cubrir brechas. También eran los que con mayor regularidad visitaban la enfermería.

Los chicos de la cabaña siete de turnaban para estar en la enfermería y el segunda línea vigilando el horizonte con sus arcos y flechas.

Los campistas restantes organizaban turnos de vigilancia forzada y corrí ande un lado a otro reemplazando a los campistas heridos o demasiado cansados para seguir en guardia.

Para su beneficio —o desgracia— Harry pasaba gran parte del día entre las primeras filas, luchando con los demás codo con codo. Por las tardes cuando llegaba alguien a reemplazarlo él y Amelia continuaban con sus actividades normales.

Como si su escudo no estuviera muriendo, salían a practicar canoa, escalaban el muro de lava y se batían en duelo un par de veces. No importa lo cansados que estuvieran, era un acuerdo mudo entre todos.

El campamento era su hogar y no lo volverían una trinchera. Así que mientras unos hacían guardia en el exterior el resto continuaba con tranquilidad.

Al anochecer apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada se quedaba irremediablemente dormido. Por lo menos las noches en donde no tenía tenía que presentarse a montar guardia.

Levantarse cada mañana era complicado, pero salía de la cabaña once con rapidez no queriendo ver las camas vacías y el piso libre de sacos de dormir.

 _Éramos tantos..._

* * *

La mayoría de los anuales tienen pasatiempos extraños. Harry sabía que los Stoll coleccionaban envoltorios de dulces y sus variedades de sabores, algunos hijos de Afrodita tenían cajas —y más cajas— llenas de revistas de moda y paredes tapizadas de posters.

Y por más extraños que fueran algunas de esas actividades el mago entendía el motivo, muchos de los anuales llevaban años dentro de la protección —y encierro — que representaba el campamento. Sus anormales actividades les ayudan no solo a pasar el tiempo si no también a mantener— aunque de un modo algo precario— contacto con el mundo de los mortales.

Amelia no era la excepción a esta regla, su amiga pasaba sus tardes llenando páginas de recortes y fotografías. Tenía un álbum para casi cualquier cosa, todos ellos hechos a mano con las cosas que encontraba aquí y allá: cajas de cartón, libros viejos y un montón de objetos más.

Harry solo ha visto un par de esos álbumes, hay uno lleno de recortes de columnas de algún diario muggle que seguramente le trae un sátiro del mundo de los mortales. Las notas van desde noticias de famosos a deportivas y fotos de la mascota más adorable de la semana y básicamente cualquier cosa que le guste lo suficiente.

Otro de ellos tenía fotos de casi todos los campistas, Harry sabía lo mucho que Amelia había acosado a los hijos de Hefesto para que fabricaran una impresora. Amelia había puesto en muchas de esas fotos notas con lo que pensaba de cada uno, los álbumes bien podrían ser diarios.

Ahora en su tercer verano la chica tenía casi lleno un álbum del mundo mágico, con recortes del profeta que se movía y fotografías que el mago había obtenido de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione sonriendo en la cena de Halloween, los gemelos con sus suéteres a juego, fotos del patio escolar que le había comprado a Colin, le gustaba tener todos esos recuerdos. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía un lugar donde guardarlos, una casa en la que colgar las fotos en marcos bonitos para afirmar la sala de estar o una madre que colocara las fotos en el refrigerador.

Así que cuando Amelia le había pedido por primera vez una fotografía de él con Ron y Hermione — que solo le estaba mostrando— se había sorprendido pero termino aceptando. Desde entonces casi todo aquello que quería conservar era guardado en una pequeña caja de madera hasta el verano donde se lo entregaba a la hija de Ares.

La niña agregaba de su cosecha y pegaba las cajas de los dulces que él traía del mundo mágico, los cromos coleccionables de las ranas de chocolates y dibujaba caras raras en las esquinas de las fotos.

—No me agrada—suelta la niña mientras termina de pegar una foto de _El Profeta,_ en ella Harry sale montando su escoba con el huevo de oro en la mano y una dragona furiosa detrás.

—¿El qué?— cuestiona el mago sentándose en el césped sobre el que anteriormente estaba recostado.

—Molly Weasley— agrega sin mirarlo, metiéndose una gragea a la boca y escupiendo en el acto— Ha tratado mal ha Hermione y ella si me cae bien.

 _—Ah eso_ —. Tal vez contarle del incidente con Rita y Hermione jugando a los dos bandos con Viktor y él no fue buena idea. La semidiosa tenia la tendencia a hablar de Ron, Hermione y casi cualquier persona de Hogwarts como si los conociera en persona, haciendo sus propios juicios incluso en ocasiones diferendo con Harry en opiniones.

Nunca a tenido ningún problema con la señora Weasley, es una madre amorosa y devota que lo aceptó en el seno de su familia sin dudar cuando lo vio solo y descuidado. Cuando sucedió el insistente de la difamación con Rita se llegó a sorprender de la forma en que la mujer deliberadamente ignoraba la presencia de la hija de muggles, aunque al final el hecho se resolvió tan rápido que en medio de las pruebas del torneo no le presto atención.

—Quiero decir, ¿Por qué molestarse con ella? — no parece prestarle verdadero interés a la conversación con la mirada puesta en sus recortes— ¿Es algo malo que haya decidido salir contigo? ¿Ya que es hija de mugglos?

Harry lo considera un segundo.

—Muggles— corrige sonriendo al recordar el tono mandón de Mione, —. Tal vez solo le molesto pensar que jugara con mis sentimientos saliendo con Krum al mismo tiempo que conmigo. La señora Weasley en definitiva no es purista y aunque lo fuera yo soy un mestizo.

La muchacha lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—Creí que dijiste que es de conocimiento popular que las cosas que escribe esa reportera son puras chorradas ¿Por que creerlas? Además ya conoce a Hermione, ella no haría algo así. — Harry no tiene como debatir eso.

—En fin,— continua — no quiero sonar como hija de Afrodita pero tal vez le gustas a su hija ¿Gina? ¿Gemma?

—Ginny— y su voz sale estrangulada por que la idea de algún modo retorcido calza en la situación y el hecho de gustarle a la menor del clan Weasley le causa malestar en el estómago.

 _¡Por los dioses del Olimpo! ¡Es la hermanita de Ron!_

Además por muy bonita que fuera con su larga cabellera color fuego y sus a grandes ojos marrones a él le gustaba Chó —aunque ella no lo viera de ese modo.

—Hay que admitir que es terrorífico el que ignore a tu amiga solo por ese motivo, ¿Qué hubiera hecho si de verdad estuvieras saliendo con ella? — comenta satisfecha con su trabajo en la página de repleta de recortes —. Pero si tu dices que está bien no debe haber problema.

Y se encoge de hombros zanjando el tema sin saber que acaba de sembrar una idea en el centro de su cerebro. Y cual hija de Deméter floreceria para que la próxima vez que viera a la amable mujer no pudiera evitar recordar sus palabras.

* * *

Los hermanos Stoll necesitan vacaciones. Al menos ese es el argumento que dan antes de arrojarle descuidadamente la lista —interminable — de tareas que ahora sorpresivamente le pertenece a Harry.

—Eres el mayor, ya sabes el responsable y todo eso _¡Harás un buen trabajo!_ — huyen por la puerta de la cabaña antes de que el mago pueda protestar, consciente que en el verano debe haber el doble de trabajo que durante el resto del año.

 _Bendito Hermes ¿Por que él?_

Uno de sus deberes como líder honorario era recibir a los chicos nuevos de la Once. Hend se muestra anormalmente aliviado al encontrarlo a cargo, otra cosa extraña de su lista mental que no hace más que largarse.

—¡Qué bueno que eres tú! —suelta cuando llega frente él arrastrando a dos chicos. Una niña y un niño.— _¡Hay algo mal con mi olfato chico!_ Últimamente solo me mete en embrollos.

Suena cansado y Harry cae en cuenta que es la primera vez que lo ve desde que volvió al campamento, eso hace poco más de una semana.

—Estos son Paulette y Robert — palmea sus hombros con algo similar al cariño — Los encontré esta mañana mientras ayudaba a Quirón con algunas entregas atrasadas en la ciudad.

Harry asiente comprendiendo por donde va el asunto. La niña ronda los doce años y su indiscutible hermano los diez, ambos tienen el pelo castaño oscuro y los mismos rasgos delicados, su piel está ligeramente bronceada. Entre uno y otra solo existe una diferencia, sus ojos: Paulette tiene los ojos de un suave color miel y Robert de un café oscuro rozando el negro.

—¿Determinados o por determinar? —pregunta con calma mientras los cuatro entran a la cabaña vacía.

Todos están demasiado ocupados, y ahora él en su tiempo libre se debe hacer cargo de cosas como esas.

— Determinados. Una de ellos al menos,— Hend debe notar su confusión pues agrega con rapidez— Paulette es hija de Hécate... Y Robert el es un caso especial. No es un semidiós, pero no tiene otro lugar al que ir.

La niña pasa un brazo protector sobre los hombros del menor, desafiando a que alguien lo apartara de ella.

Hend se asegura que nadie más entre antes de empezar a hablar a las carreras.

—¡En serio hay algo raro con mi olfato chico! — suena ligeramente agobiado— ¡Primero tú, luego Annette! — hay dolor cuando nombra a su fallecida protegida —¡Y ahora me topé con ellos! — Los señala como si fueran una anomalía de la naturaleza.

Sabe que Hend no pretende ser grosero, solo está agotado pero sus palabras salen con doble sentido, uno que Harry no termina de entender. Cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con el tono velado de quien comparte un secreto.

—Paulette y tu son iguales — ante eso los ojos de la niña lo miran con cauta esperanza comprendiendo el probable significado de las palabras antes que el indeterminado —. Ya sabes... la varita y todo lo demás.

—Oh.

Se siente un poco estúpido por no poder agregar nada más sustancial después de aquella revelación. Acaba de conocer por primera vez a alguien igual que él, alguien de su —y no es que la palabra le gustara— especie completamente. Una maga y una semidiosa.

Por primera vez en tres años existía alguien como él en el campamento.

 _"Estaba Annette"_ le recuerda su conciencia, pero la fallecida niña sonaba más a una historia para dormir. Algo que Hend le recordaba cada que podía para convencerlo de permanecer en Estados Unidos, como un padre advirtiendo a su hijo de los peligros del bosque.

—¿Eres un mago? —cuestiona la niña con voz cautelosa pero firme, en su mirada brota la desconfianza — pruébalo.

—Lo soy, — contesta seguro una vez recupera la concentración — No puedo hacer una demostración de magia, soy menor de edad y no tengo idea si el ministerio de magia note si realizó un hechizo aquí. A demás mi varita está en el baúl.

—¿Qué clase de mago deja su varita en un baúl? — hay curiosidad en su voz, Harry se sonroja un poco ante la acusación — Tu acento es extraño ¿Eres británico? Nunca te he visto en mi colegio.

Una conversación extraña se produce después de eso, los dos magos hablan sin parar en su recién adquirida —y relativa— confianza, Paulette le cuenta sobre su colegio de magia Ilvermorny que es el mayor colegio de América, Harry habla sobre Hogwarts y se sorprende cuando la añoranza hacia el castillo es menor de la que debería.

El mayor les prepara a los dos hermanos una litera, de esas que apenas hace un año eran tan codiciadas y ahora se empolvan sin ocupantes.

Los dos niños están ahí de forma temporal aseguran, su padre es un mago importante en su comunidad mágica pero ahora esta trabajando demasiado lejos y la madre de Robert tenía un par de meses de haber fallecido.

Robert era un misterio. Tenía el rostro risueño pero hablaba más bien poco, Harry suponía que se debía a su condición. Su padre era un mago, pero no su madre y él a sus diez años aún no daba indicios de magia. Sumado a eso su hermana no solo era una maga, si no una semidiosa.

Harry no podía saber que se sentiría estar rodeado de tanta magia y divinidad sin poder acceder a ella en realidad. Cuando miraba los ojos del niño no podía evitar sentir lástima.

* * *

No debería sorprenderse cuando la hija de Ares irrumpe en su cabaña a altas horas de la mañana en el que debería ser su día libre. Lo zarandea descuidadamente sin preocuparse si cae desde la altura que representa el lugar de arriba de la litera.

—¡Despierta Harry! No es momento de holgazanear— hay cansancio y ligera diversión en su voz.

Harry refunfuña, se niega y intenta por todos los medios posibles que Amelia arrastre a alguien más en su lugar. No funciona. Algo en él siempre termina por hacerlo ceder a los caprichos de su amiga.

La castaña lo arrastra con velocidad por el campamento, prometiéndole que si llegan tarde a la repartición de zonas y les toca la peor sección lo hará lamentarlo.

—¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Esto es culpa tuya por quedarte dormido! Ayer por la noche te dije que nos cambiaron los horarios — le reprende mientras se adentran en lo profundo del bosque, les a tocado vigilar la frontera externa del campamento. El peor sitio.

El lugar es lúgubre y no percibe ruidos de ningún tipo más allá de sus pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda, es bastante tenebroso en realidad y cae en cuenta que nunca antes ha llegado hasta ese punto. Hay cierto halo de misterio que le recuerda al Bosque Prohibido y una parte de él se pregunta si todos los bosques serán así o solo es una característica de de aquellos envueltos en cosas fuera de la comprensión de los mortales.

Se detienen a mitad del bosque en una oscuridad algo inquietante, espera dentro de sí que mientras avance el día la claridad los alcance. Unos metros por delante de ellos hay un ligero resplandor apenas perceptible que les indica el fin de la barrera protectora.

A pesar de estar tan lejos del centro del campamento el lugar tiene claros signos de uso, hay una manta doblada cuidadosamente sobre la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y una mochila colgada del mismo. Algunas envolturas de dulces esparcidas aquí y allá. Es de conocimiento popular que aquel es el lugar preferido de las parejas para buscar un poco de intimidad; el _Árbol de las Citas_.

Aunque desde que el Pino de Thalia había enfermado nadie quería acercarse ahí, las barrera protectora se había roto en ese punto del campamento en más de una ocasión, sorprendiendo a algunas parejas despistadas.

Amelia y él entraron en una conversación agradable. La chica se reía recordando a los desafortunados campistas que descubrieron accidentalmente algunas minas enterradas en los campos de entrenamiento y Harry a petición de ella le contaba — _otra vez_ — sus mejores anécdotas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Suspiro, extrañando el haber dejado la costumbre muggle de llevar un reloj, debían de ser poco más de las ocho de la mañana, la luz del sol empezaba a colarse a través de las copas de los árboles, eso no evitaba las enormes sombras ahí donde los árboles se juntaban demasiado unos con otros.

—¡No se como no se me ocurrió a mi Harry! Debo admitir que Clarisse es bastante inventiva a la hora de... —hay un chasquido lejano, ambos detienen su andar y la chica calla bruscamente. Harry invoca su espada de bronce mientras busca el origen del sonido.

Amelia siempre a sido mejor rastreando que él, así que cuando le hace un gesto con la mano la sigue sin dudar, el sonido viene del otro lado de la barrera. Del exterior, se agachan con cuidado detrás de unos arbustos. Hecha un vistazo sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que el causante del ruido embiste contra la protección.

La criatura es enorme, debido a su forma bobina uno pensaría que podría resultar inofensiva, pero los enormes cuernos y su piel de metal descartaron la teoría. Sumado a eso el mago estaba bastante seguro que acababa de escupir fuego.

—Ay mierda.

La expresión de Amelia es bastante acertada. Con dos embistes más la enorme vaca —¿O era un toro? — se valió para localizar y romper el punto más frágil de la barrera.

El bicho debe tener buen olfato pues la bestia clava sus ojos en su dirección sin importar que aún están ocultos tras el follaje. Debe tener prisa pues hecha a correr hacia ellos listo para aplastarlos, soltando fuego de la nariz como si le hubiera dado gripe de fuego.

Saltan hacia a un lado cuando casi la tienen encima, Amelia atasca su lanza entre las articulaciones de metal de una de sus patas delanteras y la usa para trepar en el animal. No es una tarea sencilla considerando lo mucho que la criatura intenta imitar a un toro mecánico.

La semidiosa intenta clavar la lanza entre las placas de bronce que componen su lomo sin éxito, Harry apenas tiene tiempo de atraparla cuando la bestia la tira. Ella cae sobre él sin mucha delicadeza.

Le lanza una mirada de disculpa mientras rodean lentamente a la criatura que parece debatirse entre cual de los dos comerse primero. La chica tiene quemaduras en las palmas de las manos y otras de apariencia ligeramente más graves en las pantorrillas, por lo que la piel del toro debe estar bastante caliente. Duda que su espada de bronce pueda hacerle algún rasguño considerando que la lanza de Amelia también de punta de bronce no le había producido más que rasguños.

Harry considera sus opciones, Amelia y él hacían un buen equipo. Sometían a los monstruos que se colaban con relativa facilidad, pero ese era diferente. Si no podían acabarlo con sus armas no tenían más remedio que buscar atea solución.

 _"Tal vez podríamos aplastarlo"_ pensó, mirando los grandes árboles y si pesando cuando costaría derribar uno.

—Creo que nuestra mejor opción es intentar reunirnos con otra patrulla, podremos someterlo entre más personas— Amelia le dirige una mirada disgustada, claramente descontenta de tener que acudir por ayuda —. Solo hay que mantenerlo dentro del bosque.

Apenas deja de hablar le lanza un tajo con su espada a al animal. Ni un rasguño en su piel de metal.

Harry suspira frustrado de no haber tomado en serio las clases que los hijos de Antena intentaban introducir en su cerebro, sabe que era la cosa que los perseguía sería de gran utilidad en ese momento.

Amelia llama la atención de ambos desde una pequeña loma a unos metros, el amigo hecha a cortar hacia ella al mismo tiempo que él animal.

—El grupo más cercano debe de estar por esa dirección — señala la chica hacia un pequeño claro.

Están cerca, demasiado cerca y por un segundo cree que de verdad van a llegar con el resto de semidioses.

En algún momento la bestia cambia de opinión y da un giro de ciento ochenta grados decidido a volver por donde vino casi arrollando a Harry en el acto.

Su vida es un asco, Harry lo sabe cuando la lanza de su compañera pasa zumbando por un costado de su cabeza y se clava en el tronco de un árbol. El animal dobla en el último momento alejándose del impacto y liberando al mago de morir aplastado.

—¡Corre! —le apremia mientras intentan poner distancia entre ellos y la enorme bestia —(fuere lo que fuere)—.

Tiene su espada en la mano pero intentar atacar es una tontería cuando se ven rodeados por otros dos monstruos.

—¡Te culpo a ti por esto! — le reclama a semidiosa más molesta que preocupada.

Harry le da la razón.

Lo primero que haría al volver sería conseguirse una alarma, llegar tarde a la repartición de zonas era equivalente un al suicidio.

De algún modo terminan justamente donde empezaron, en ese rincón del bosque donde Luke Castellan aseguraba estar con alguna chica cuando Harry no lo encontraba en su cama a altas horas de la noche.

Los tres enormes toros los rodean, los semidioses están espalda con espalda. Amelia ha perdido su lanza y la espada de Harry no parece tener ningún efecto sobre ellos.

No puede pensar en nada cuando las bestias embisten, se quita del camino jalando a la chica consigo. No previo que el animal más cercano tuviera algún inconveniente con la comida cruda.

El fuego es letal y besa la piel de su amiga antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda evitarlo. La chica se retuerce pero se niega a gritar, sosteniendo su pierna herida incapaz de levantarse. Harry la arrastra hasta un árbol grueso para tener al menos la espalda protegida y se pone frente a ella con la espada en alto.

Luke Castellan le enseñó a combatir. Y por muy traidor que resultara ser también era el mejor espadachín en años.

Pero las bestias están hartas de combatir, Harry las ve inhalando listas para calcinarlo. Las llamas rozan el brazo que sostiene su arma y no llegan a hacerle verdadero daño solo por que la chica en el suelo a tirado de sus ropas justo a tiempo.

Aquello le ha salvado indudablemente la vida, pero ahora ambos están en la fría tierra a merced de aquellas bestias.

Por primera vez desde que llegó al campamento Harry siente miedo. Aquellos son los primeros monstruos a los que su espada se niega a cortar, ruedan torpemente en el piso esquivando otra llamarada antes de el toro más grande se planté frente a ellos.

Amelia suelta un gemido de dolor ante el contacto de las piedras contra la piel sensible de sus quemaduras. Aunque Harry distrajera a la criatura la chica no puede huir, su respiración está acelerada y sus ojos reflejan dolor.

Amelia está asustada.

La revelación de aquello tiene en él un efecto más devastador que el enorme toro, mientras escupe fuego en su dirección algo en Harry se rompe.

— _¡Largo!_ — el miedo en su voz transformándose de algún modo en ira y se encuentra haciendo algo que rara vez hacia fuera de la fogata; rezando. — _ **¡Fuera!** **¡LARGENSE!**_

Reza a su padre—madre—, Hermes o a cualquier dios que se apiade a oírlo. No pide paz, esta vez, ruega por fuerza.

Aún en años posteriores soñaría con eso.

Con las sombras de las copas de los árboles respondiendo a su voluntad, estirándose ansiosas. Como si todo ese tiempo estuvieran esperando ser llamadas, se alzaban imponentes volviéndose oscuras como la más negra de las noches.

Escucha un jadeo, pero no logra comprender si ha salido de su boca. La imponente mancha de oscuridad como si la noche se hubiera tragando al día se lanza como un gigantesco muro, largos tentáculos cobrando vida.

Como otra bestia. Una hambrienta.

Duda que los toros compredieran su situación mientras las sombras de extendían sobre ellos y bajos sus patas antes de cerrarse sobre ellos como una bóveda. La oscuridad rodea sus propios pies y Harry retrocedió alarmado, pero esta se aleja en paz arrastrando su carga de vuelta a las tenues sombras de los árboles donde han nacido. Las bestias se retuercen y sueltan chillidos atronadores como los un viejo motor mientras son tragados por las sombras, como si el suelo se hubiera partido bajo ellos.

Luego no hay nada. La oscuridad retrocede obediente, saciada y satisfecha.

— _Dioses benditos_ — masculla Amelia haciendo un gesto con tres dedos para alejar el mal. Harry no sabe con exactitud si lo hace por las bestias o por la anteriormente reinante oscuridad.

Tal vez sean los golpes o las quemaduras, puede que incluso sea el golpe que se ha puesto en la cabeza mientras huía pero la energía se escapa de su cuerpo con rapidez, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de retenerla dentro de su piel. Por un segundo se congela ante el pensamiento de que es la vida lo que se escapa de él.

—...¿Cómo en nombre de los dioses hiciste _eso?_ — susurra la semidiosa aún con la respiración agitada, sus ojos color miel clavados en suyos decidida a obtener respuestas a fuerza de voluntad de ser necesario.

Le cuesta trabajo encontrar la voz, como si las sombras hubieran decidido llevársela también.

—No he sido yo— cuando habla lo hace de forma debilitada y temblorosa, apenas lo dice comprende que aquello es una mentira, Él ha invocado a la oscuridad y ella por algún motivo fuera de su compresión había respondido a su voluntad. —No lo se— hay una pizca de terror en su voz —...No tengo idea de cómo... Yo solo quería que se fueran.

Amelia lo mira con intensidad dejando de lado sus heridas.— Lo hizo— luego despacio —... Algo respondió a tu llamado.

La chica tiene cuidado de decir que fue un _"algo"_ y no un _"alguien"_. Ambos saben que ningún dios a intercedido por ellos.

Harry tarda de salir de su estupor, cuando lo hace se levanta con torpeza y camina hacia la chica aun en el piso incapaz de incorporarse. Se deja caer a su lado con la intención de revisar sus quemaduras que tienen una apariencia bastante seria, no puede cumplir con su cometido por que la mestiza lo jala del brazo acercandolo.

—Solo conozco a un dios capaz hacer cumplir a la oscuridad su voluntad — le dice con firmeza, su mano alrededor de su muñeca le lastima ligeramente. La niña no menciona el nombre de la divinidad consciente del peligro que representa. Harry lo sabe también.

 ** _Hades._**

Dios de la muerte y soberano del inframundo.

El mago no tiene tiempo de procesar la información, los sonidos hundidos de las pisadas acercándose le interrumpen. En su estado de confusión solo atina a pensar que aquello es malo, una parte de él le dice que lo que ha sucedido lo ha condenado.

Amelia lo empuja boca arriba sobre el piso de tierra, sin darle oportunidad de preguntarle el motivo. La semidiosa esta sentada encima de él, su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia, su largo cabello rojizo envolviendolos en en repentino velo de intimidad.

—Callate— suelta de manera irritada y Harry es consciente de lo incómoda que debe ser para ella la posición con todas las quemaduras.

Los pasos se detienen en seco, las risas desvergonzadas y pícaras llenando el bosque.

—¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! — la burla en su voz es palpable— ¿No creen que es algo temprano muchachos? — la voz es femenina, su público debe de estar de acuerdo por que comienzan a reír otra vez.

Amelia se aparta un poco de él, en sus ojos la mirada letal que Harry solo puede sospechar a heredado de su padre.

—Marchate Drew— desde su posición Harry distingue un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas encabezado por la molesta hija de Afrodita de no más de doce años— No estoy de humor.

El mago es repentinamente consciente de la sección del bosque en donde están, a poca distancia del árbol de las citas, no es difícil deducir lo que los demás piensan que estaban haciendo hasta su llegada. Para hacer algo tan comprometedor su amiga a tenido que pensar lo mismo que él; nadie debía enterarse.

—Nosotros solo escuchamos un ruido y nos preocupamos, así que decidimos venir... Aunque tal parece no era necesario. — Hay malicia en su voz cuando agrega— Sin embargo me temo que tendré que avisar a Quirón de este incidente, ¿Se imaginan la desgracia que pasaría si un monstruo los hubiera encontrado tan distraídos?

Amelia se endereza teniendo cuidado de ocultar sus heridas y cubriendo las de Harry.

—Lárgate ahora y tal vez no le diga a tu hermana que te regrese de este mismo camino hace unas semanas — la menor abre los ojos furiosa ante la mención de Silena—. Te lo advierto, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

Amelia vuelve a ver a Harry sin importarle la frustrada niña que se marcha dando pisotones seguida de los demás. Algo dentro del mago le dice que si bien la chiquilla no acudirá a Quirón para la tarde el rumor de que los había encontrado en cierta parte del bosque se correrá como pólvora.

Su amiga se deja caer a un lado de él, soltando al fin un quejido lastimero. Harry se apura a revisar sus heridas, tiene ampollas en las palmas de las manos y en la parte interna de sus piernas. Pero lo más grave es su pierna izquierda con una gran quemadura en la parte exterior desde su tobillo hasta medio muslo.

—Estupida mocosa...— sisea con dolor—. Desde que descubrió que puede embrujahablar se ha vuelto insoportable.

Harry sonríe aliviado de que su amiga no perdiera el ánimo incluso en su estado, solo para comprobar pregunta.

—¿La enviaste de regreso del Árbol de las Citas? ¿Qué no tiene once o doce años?

La chica se recuesta en el piso probando estirar sus extremidades— ¿Qué sabré yo? Tal vez los hijos de Afrodita son precoces.

El mago se levanta y ayuda con cuidado a pararse a la semidiosa, recargando su peso sobre el hombro. La chica lo mira detenidamente antes de hablar, él a visto esa mirada antes, cuando conoce a una persona y intenta definirlo entre un aliado o un enemigo.

—No puedes contarle esto a nadie—le advierte después de lo que se le figura un eternidad. Harry asiente sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de la comprensión.

—¿Tú crees que... _Qué él sea?_ — _" mi padre"_ no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta pero su amiga entiende.

—No lo es.

La fuerza en la afirmación lo desconcierta. Ella a intentado descubrir su origen divino desde que lo conoció.

—No lo es— repite con aplomo—. Serás un legado.

Ambos fruncen el ceño ante aquello Harry por la repentina reacción de su amiga y ella por la conciencia de lo poco probable que es eso.

— _¿Debería...?_ — Amelia le planta un pisotón con su pierna sana.

—A nadie— le advierte.

—...Pero Quirón — La semidiosa lo mira molesta.

—¿De qué sirve decirle? _¡Mira a tu alrededor Harry!_ — suelta empezando a molestarse sin duda el dolor nublando sus sentidos.— Se supone que él es uno de los tres dioses más poderosos ¿Has visto alguna ofrenda en su nombre? ¿Qué alguien le rece?

Harry quiere debatir repentinamente irritado de que la chica intente decidir por él.

—¿Dónde está su cabaña Harry? — murmura con lo más similar a la dulzura que puede salir de esa situación.

El mago se atraganta, esa cabaña no existe.

—Sus descendientes deben de alojarse en la once.

— Sus hijos o legados no son bienvenidos aquí Harry. No importa lo que digan el Rey de los dioses no es partidario de los hijos de sus hermanos, en especial a los de él. He escuchado historias... ¿Sabes lo que les paso a los últimos hijos de ese dios?

Harry sabía. La historia se había vuelto popular después de la llegada de Percy al campamento, Zeus había matado a la última familia de Hades. Cuando el hijo de Poseidón había aparecido más de uno creía que la historia sería repetida.

—No sirve de nada contarlo, si eres legado o hijo no importa. Te mandaría a la Once ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Muy para sus adentros el mago sabe que no hay ninguna más allá de la segura estigmatización que tendría. Hades no era un dios precisamente amado.

—Prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie hasta saber que no te pondrás en peligro Harry. Estoy segura que si eres un legado tienes un padre o madre divino pues de otro modo no hubieras llegado al campamento. Y voy a descubrir quien es.

Harry mira a la mestiza frente a él antes de decidir que indudablemente ella y Hermione son con seguridad las únicas personas a las que les confiaría su vida.

Así que lo hace.

—Nunca le revelaré el secreto de mi ascendencia a nadie sin tu aprobación— Amelia parece satisfecha y lista para partir cuando Harry agrega—. Lo juro por el río Estigio.

—Eres un imbécil— le dice, pero sonríe.

Algo en su expresión le dice a Harry que la negación de la semidiosa a que Hades sea su padre se debe en gran medida a lo mucho que se preocupa por él.

* * *

Ojalá tuviera su varita y pudiera hacer magia fuera del colegio, de ese modo podría curar a Amelia. Aunque por supuesto también necesitaría saber hechizos de curación.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto en la enfermería? —pregunta Harry preocupado cuando están por salir del bosque.

—Estoy considerando tirar una roca al campo de minas y decir que tropecé.

El mago levanta las cejas con incredulidad.

—Considerando que fue tu cabaña quien las puso ahí quedarías como estúpida.

La chica suspira dolorida y resignada.

—Confío en que el gran chisme neutralice eso y cualquier sospecha de lo que realmente pasó allá atrás.

—¿Y ese chisme sería? — cuestionó confundido.

La muchacha rueda los ojos antes de sonreír maldosa.

—El de nuestro encuentro clandestino ¿Qué más sí no? — vate sus larfas pestañas divertida —. Si fuera tú evitaría a mis hermanos unos días.

Al final no es necesario que la chica finja caer en una trampa, hay una distracción aún mejor; Percy Jackson ha vuelto al campamento, acompañado de casi todos los problemas que pueden seguir a un semidiós.

Entre ellos los toros de Cólquide creados por el dios Hefesto, hay varios en la entrada del campamento y si puede fiarse de sus oídos otros más cerca del comedor. Así que él y Amelia no son los únicos desafortunados que terminan con quemaduras, ese hecho causa en su amiga emociones contrarias; por un lado está tremendamente orgullosa de su hermana menor Clarisse que derrumbó sola a una bestia y por el otro su orgullo fierro le duele al saber que no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Will Solace es apenas un chiquillo de once —o tal vez diez— cuando les saluda con una sonrisa amable tan pronto pisan la enfermería. Harry no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva el niño en el campamento pero debe ser suficiente para que sus hermanos le dejen desenvolverse en la enfermería con naturalidad, los conduce al fondo hasta las camas vacías y limpia sus heridas con tranquilidad. Les da un sorbo —apena unas gotas en realidad — de néctar para recuperar fuerzas.

Amelia suspira de añoranza haciendo a su amigo preguntarse a qué es lo que sabrá para él. Will con su rebelde pelo rubio sujeta el gotero frente a él y Harry abre la boca obediente, las cinco gotitas tocan su lengua mientras él abre sus ojos de sorpresa, es la primera vez que prueba el néctar.

Se decepciona un poco cuando el único sabor que puede identificar es el del refresco de cola _¿Qué clase de bebida celestial era aquella?_

El niño lo despacha después de usar unos cánticos para tratar la mayoría de sus heridas que ya no son más que recuerdos lejanos. Le pasa un ungüento — que debe aplicar cada noche— antes de pedirle que desocupe el lugar; hay muchos pacientes en espera aún. Amelia que parece necesita mucho más trabajo lo despide con la mano mientras el hijo de Apolo va en busca de alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

Los rumores habían sido poco creíbles, pero ciertos. Quirón no estaba en el campamento para la hora de la cena y en su lugar estaba un hombre desgarbado de rostro amargado vestido con un horrible mono naranja de prisionero. Desde su lugar al fondo en la mesa de Hermes Harry podía ver a Percy discutiendo con el hombre y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho el muchacho en otra vida para que las moiras pusieran especial empeño en fastidiarlo.

 _Aunque el mismo pensamiento podía a aplicar para él._

Los murmullos surgieron tan pronto Percy entró en el comedor con su nuevo amigo. Era bastante alto para la edad que aparentaba, tardó un buen rato en notar la repentina sensación de mirar el suelo que sentía cada que observaba su rostro, el sintoma de la niebla. Así que vuelve a mirar; un ojo amable curiosea alrededor. Solo un ojo.

La culpa lo invade cuando Tántalo cuestiona a su cabaña sobre dónde colocar al —parecer — nuevo campista, los hermanos Stoll se muestran repentinamente interesados en su comida igual que el resto de inquilinos de la once, incluso Harry apura un trago de su Coca-Cola.

Un murmullo lejano menciona que no hay forma de que el cíclope entre en la siempre atestada cabaña, el mago cae en cuenta que la traición de gran parte de la cabaña once no es de conocimiento popular. No sabe si sentirse aliviado al respecto.

Un resplandor azulado se instala en sus manos así que levanta la vista; es la segunda vez que lo ve y algo dentro de sí le dice que será la última.

El tridente es bello e imponente, le sigue pareciendo el símbolo más bonito y ni siquiera las risas burlonas logran opacarlo, no consigue entender cómo pueden reír. El ser reconocido era un momento único en la vida — uno que les llegaba a pocos— y que la mayoría pasaba años anhelando. Recordó el año anterior; cuando a la luz del mismo símbolo todos los campistas se arrodillaron.

Tántalo estalla en una gran carcajada.

—¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos donde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia!

Harry conoce suficiente a Percy para decir que está avergonzado.

El tridente verde incandescente se desvanece dejando atrás una sola verdad: Percy Jackson tiene un cíclope por hermano.

* * *

Amelia estuvo de mal humor durante días después de que un muy serio Will Solace se presentará frente a ella después de la cena y le prohibiera rotundamente participar en las carreras de carros.

—"Ordenes del doctor", es apenas un mocoso mandón — mascullaba cada que veía pasar a los campistas llenos de ideas, su amiga tenía mejor aspecto pese a todo y a Harry no se le escapaba la sonrisa cariñosa que le dirigía al menor de la Siete. Tenía casi todo el lado izquierdo cubierto de vendas que el niño de Apolo se molestaba en cambiar a diario.

El niño había hecho un buen trabajo, dejando atrás las quemaduras por piel delgada y rosa que debía tratar con delicadeza mientras terminaba de sanar.

Ese día hacía demasiado calor incluso para ser verano. Su variado grupo de amigos se encontraba a una prudente distancia del camino que se había formado para la carrera; Paulette y Amelia se llevaban sorprendentemente bien una siempre contestando las preguntas de la otra, Robert estaba lejos de su hermana saludando a los hijos de Deméter con quienes pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

La hija de Ares animaba a su hermana con entusiasmo pero le daba codazos a Harry en las costillas para que apoyara a Annabeth y Percy, los recién llegados a de su grupo simplemente vitoreaban a cada carro que pasaba. Harry debía admitir que era una lástima no poder participar, estaba seguro que entre Amelia y él hubieran hecho un buen equipo, pero los hermanos Stoll y Percy lo hacían bastante bien.

Por lo menos hasta las aves del infierno.

Clarisse la Rue fue declarada la primera campeona y pese a todo el resto del día continuó con relativa normalidad; luego Percy se levantó en medio de la cena y proclamó saber dónde hallar lo único que podía curar al árbol de Thalia.

Y como al parecer nada podía salir de acuerdo a los planes del hijo de Poseidón es la hija de Ares a quien encomiendan la misión.

Harry ve a la cabaña de Ares estallar en vítores, golpear sus pies contra el suelo en un rugido de orgullo, es su amiga quien empieza y antes de darse cuenta solo una palabra se escucha en el gran comedor.

 _—¡Clarisse! ¡Clarisse! ¡Clarisse!_

A la mañana siguiente Percy Jackson se ha ido junto con Tayson y Annabeth, una parte del mago no puede evitar pensar que Luke Castellan se molestaría con ambos por no cuidar a la niña.

Pero Luke Castellan no estaba más.

* * *

Deja a sus amigos en el patio de entrenamientos delegando la tarea de llevar a Paulette y Robert a los establos a Travis. Su día a sido largo y solo quiere dormir, algo que no a estado llevando muy bien en la oscuridad de la noche.

Las sombras se han tornado peligrosas para él, teme cerrar los ojos y no volver a percibir la luz. Sabe ahora la extraña vida que se esconde en la oscuridad: la siente, lo llama y lo tienta, es como una droga tentadora. Una que no debe tomar, el poder es suyo pero no debe hacer uso de él, su instinto se lo advierte.

La cabaña está vacía pues todos están cumpliendo con sus actividades del día, a pocos días de la partida de Percy la cabaña de Ares repentinamente furiosa por la intromisión en la misión de su hermana habían dejado de participar activamente en las guardias del campamento obligando a los demás cubrir horas extras.

Deja caer su mochila a un lado de su litera antes de darse cuenta que no está solo.

—Es extraño—dice el hombre pasando una mano por la pared de madera con un gesto melancólico—. En todos estos años es la primera vez que entro aquí, ¿Algo irónico no crees?

El visitante era delgado, en su cabello empezaban a asomar canas, vestía de modo casual con una camiseta deportiva y pantalones cortos. Sin haberlo visto antes Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, incluso aunque era tan diferente a las muchas representaciones que se veían en los libros. Era como ver una versión madura del que antaño fue un buen amigo.

—Mi señor— murmura sorprendido sin darse cuenta del modo en que se refiere al dios.

Hermes le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Francamente nunca creí volver al campamento en tan poco tiempo, las visitas familiares no son lo mío— explica a nadie en particular mientras se sienta en la cama más cercana a la puerta. La de Luke. —Debo admitir que la curiosidad pudo conmigo, tuve que esperar bastante tiempo para que te quedarás solo. Eres bastante popular Harry.

El mago levanta la vista de sus zapatos, el dios no es medianamente intimidante, tiene un aspecto bonachón. No puede evitar preguntarse si James hubiera llegado a tener un aspecto parecido un lunes por la noche después del trabajo, en los ojos del dios hay reconocimiento y su sorpresa debe reflejarse en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que te conozco Harry— contesta a la pregunta no formulada al mismo tiempo que responde un mensaje de texto, dos pequeñas serpientes se enrollan en el celular —Conozco a todos los que habitan en esta cabaña, todos mis hijos y todos mis huéspedes.

 _Todos sus hijos._ He ahí la cuestión que evitaba que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa en su presencia. No entendía por qué Hermes aparecía frente a él de ese modo, no cuando dos de sus hijos se encontraban fuera en algún lugar del campamento. No entendía por qué ahora y no un año antes, cuando incluso el piso había estado lleno de niños que anhelaban ver al menos una vez el rostro de su padre.

No lo entiende, así que lo dice.

—¿Por que yo? — aquello descoloca al dios pero su boca se niega a parar — Connor y Travis están en los establos... Ellos estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte... Verlo.

Con un gesto de la mano el mayor lo invita a sentar en la cama de enfrente.

—Puedo asegurarte que ninguno de mis hijos está contento conmigo en este momento muchacho.

Harry no está de acuerdo pero decide callar su pensar, una parte de él notando lo anteriormente dicho por el hombre. Había estado en el campamento hace poco.

— Eres un fiel bastante intrigante Harry, no logro recordar otra ocasión en la que alguien me hubiera rezado pidiendo mi bendición antes de enfrentarse a una dragona.

Lo comenta de un modo natural dejándolo perplejo, nunca considero que los dioses pudieran interesarse en su vida. Hasta ese momento creía que sus plegarias se perdían entre miles de otras más desesperada a que las suyas, pero ahí estaba su dios patrón dándole la confirmación de que sus peticiones eran escuchadas. Una parte de su mente le cuestionó si otros dioses lo podrían vigilar de un modo similar y de hacerlo si estarían enterados de lo sucedido en el bosque.

—No vi necesario conceder mi bendición ese día, volabas bastante bien por cuenta propia. Me pareció extraño que dejaras de rezar desde hace unos días — Harry siente sus orejas enrojecer repentinamente cohibido, consciente de que de existir un dios al cual deba rendir culto es aquel. Todo cuanto a recibido ha venido directa o indirectamente de él; un techo y un mesa en la que comer, tiene a los hermanos que nunca tuvo y la camaradería y trabajo en equipo que pocas veces ha sentido en Hogwarts.

También había tenido a Luke; el hermano que siempre quiso, que lo protegida y quería. Aquella tal vez era la mayor bendición de Hermes en su vida y la prueba ferviente de que incluso intentando ser benevolente la mano de los dioses era tosca y cruel.

Su línea de pensamientos se refleja en sus palabras.

—¿A qué a venido, mi señor? — la deidad no debe de estar acostumbrada al tono que emplea pues le sonríe con curiosidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho Harry, solo sentí curiosidad. La última vez que me rezaste te encontrabas en una situación... Delicada. — el mago de tensa ante la implicación—. Debo decir que rara vez intervengo en esas circunstancias, pero, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción a la norma. Y, sin embargo otra vez no me vi en la necesidad de intervenir. — Algo brilla en los ojos de Hermes, orgullo o genuina diversión.

El celular del dios vibra en medio del silencio y las serpientes se revuelven incomodas —como si intentaran comunicarse sin éxito—, Harry prefiere observar sus botas sin querer prestar atención a la pesada mirada que se posa en él.

—Temo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo más— agrega suspirando después de echar un vistazo a su teléfono—. Pero sería un desperdicio haber venido aquí para no tener una conversación fructífera ¿No lo crees?

El hombre permanece rodeado de un aura de tranquilidad, hay un sutil permiso en su expresión. Uno que Harry no sabía que estaba esperando hasta que lo obtuvo.

—¿Usted no es mi padre, no es verdad? — es conocedor de la respuesta tan pronto pronuncia la pregunta, sus deseos de tranquilidad escurriendo de entre sus dedos.

— No—. Una parte de Harry se niega a creerlo, aquel dios era con seguridad el único que alguna vez espero lo reclamara como su hijo.—. No lo soy, pero eso era algo que ya sabías.

El mago asiente sopesando sus palabras, la realidad llamando a su puerta una vez más como lo había hecho desde el día en que recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

—Es una lástima— suelta levantándose quedando a un par de pasos de él —.Cualquier dios se sentiría orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú, cuidas a tus amigos y procuras a mis hijos... A todos ellos—la melancolia en su voz es prueba de que ambos piensan en el mimo nombre. Luke—. No soy tu padre Harry pero si te sirve de algo; estoy orgulloso de ti.

Pasa saliva. Una. Dos. Tres veces. No entiende el por qué las palabras dichas por un extraño le han golpeado tanto, tal vez por que eran la contestación a todas sus plegarias frente a la fogata, al rezo silencioso que evocaba entes de cada batalla. Así que decide forzar la suerte un poco más.

—¿Sabe quien es mi padre? ¿Acaso es...?— _"_ _Hades"_

— Poco probable, puedo asegurar que no ha vuelto a engendrar hijos después del destino que sufrieron los últimos. Eres un enigma muchacho, pero creo que en parte es mi culpa— confiesa ignorando una vez más la vibración del móvil— solo conocí a uno de sus hijos que llegará a la madurez suficiente para tener descendencia... _De eso hace mucho tiempo ya._

El alivio y la decepción lo inundó en partes iguales. Resultar ser un hijo de Hades solo traería complicaciones a su vida, pero aunque solo lo admitiera a su fuero interno el desconocer a su progenitor divino le provocaba un agujero en el estómago.

 _"Tal vez es como pensaba Amelia, tal vez soy solo un legado"._

—Tengo mis sospechas sobre quién es tu padre pese a todo. Pero son solo eso chico, sospechas— Harry se sobresalta ante eso levantandose también —. Se que no lo parece Harry pero en ocasiones lo único que podemos hacer por el bien de a quienes amamos es ignorarlos. No busques más a tu padre, estoy seguro que él se presentará ante ti en algún momento.

Hay un retortijón en su estómago, por que ahora sabe que es un él, Lily Evans era su madre. Si no le avergonzará tanto tal vez podría llorar, por que la mujer que murió por él tenía un motivo para amarlo y por que su padre parecía tener una para evitarlo.

—Sobre tus _habilidades_ — continua sin demostrar notar el momento de quiebre del menor —, harías bien en aprender a controlarlas pero seria mejor que no dependieras de ellas. Hijo o legado esa aparte de nuestra familia nunca a sido bienvenida en ningún lugar más allá de su Reino.

Las culebras reclaman su atención siseando frustradas, al menos supone que lo hacen pues no llega a oír algún ruido. Hermes se vuelve a observar la cama que antaño perteneció a su hijo mayor, en los postes de la litera aún se encuentran pegadas fotografías que nadie se atrevió a retirar, quita con cuidado una de ellas donde un Luke mucho menor sonríe a la cámara — aún no tiene la cicatriz en el rostro y en su collar solo hay una cuenta—, la guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón con gesto ausente.

— Lo has hecho bastante bien sin intervención divina muchacho, pero temo que ningún dios pueda acudir a tu ayuda cuando más lo necesites— Hermes posa sus manos sobre sus hombros, es apenas un par de palmos más alto de él. Un calorcito agradable se instala en su pecho para convertir poco a poco su sangre en lava, jadea mientras el mundo bajo sus pies vuelve a la normalidad.

—Mi bendición no es permanente, al menos no está. Confió en que la uses en la ocasión oportuna, continúa cuidando a mi hijos; y ahora, buenas noches primo.

El pequeño teléfono móvil emitió un brillante resplandor azul hasta convertirse en una elegante vara a la que brotaron unas alas, dos culebras de tamaño normal se enroscaban alrededor y lo miran curiosas por un segundo.

Harry jugaría haber escuchado una enfurruñada voz masculina soltar:

 _"¡Me debes muchas ratas por esto!"_

Las piernas dejan de sostenerlo en algún momento, terminado en el piso tibio de la cabaña con las lágrimas peleando por salir.

Lily Evans era su madre.

Y en definitiva James Potter no era su padre.

 _¿Así que cómo podía ser el Harry Potter?_

* * *

 ** _Extra 16_**

Es la primera vez que sueña con ella en mucho tiempo, Hermione camina a paso apresurado entre la gente. No pasa desapercibido para Harry el modo en que la evitan ni la forma en que murmuran a sus espaldas, su amiga entra a una enorme tienda repleta de literas, las personas en el interior reaccionan de modo diferente a su presencia. Le sonríen nerviosos y amables.

Una muchacha menuda de piel morena y ojos oscuros se acerca a la hija de muggles con aprensión.

—Herms... ¿No quieres dar un paseo? — toma su mano intentando llevarla de regreso a la puerta.

La bruja debe sospechar pues retoma su camino hacia el final del pasillo de camas, varias cabezas se asoman preocupadas intentando bloquear el paso. Todas las camas están pulcramente tendidas excepto una, las sábanas están hechas jirones y hay manchones de pintura en el colchón.

Sobre la almohada escrito con letra brusca se lee:

 ** _La bastarda de Minerva._**

Hermione no da señales de haberlo visto, se agacha y saca de alguna caja de debajo de la cama un juego limpio de ropa de cama. La chica de antes se acerca a ella apenada, su amiga le resta importancia con un gesto de la mano pero en sus ojos empiezan a asomarse las lágrimas.

Hay revuelo en la entrada cuando un muchacho entra. No debe de pasar de los trece, viste la misma camiseta morada que el resto y lleva un porte de seriedad insano para alguien de su edad, llega hasta la maga en un par de zancadas su mandíbula tensa de furia.

 _"No ha sido nadie se la Quinta"_ le asegura sobresaltando a su amiga, ella le sonríe con el gesto maternal que ha visto mil veces en su rostro.

 _"Eso ya lo sé, Jason"_ asegura limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos en un intento de no preocupar al menor, del mismo modo en que lo hace con él y Ron.

 _"Voy a encontrarlos esta vez, haré que los juzguen"_. El niño está furioso, Harry también lo está, quiere estar ahí para poder golpear a la persona que se haya atrevido a insultar a su amiga. Aunque no entienda el motivo de su agresión.

 _"No debes preocuparte por esas cosas"_ le reprende pasando una mano por su rubio cabello corto. Pese a todo Harry sabe que el niño de ojos azules va a seguir buscando a la persona que se había atrevido a herirla.

Fuera quien fuera el niño la quería y Harry debía conformarse con dejar la protección de su mejor amiga a aquel muchacho confiando que haría un buen trabajo.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Minerva? — es lo primero que suelta al despertar a nadie en particular.

Paulette aún acostada en la litera de abajo pateó su cama por molestar tan temprano. Unos metros a la derecha junto a la ventana la voz perezosa de uno de los Stoll murmura;—¿No es el nombre romano de Atenea?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ¡Es el más largo hasta ahora! ¡10MIL PALABRAS! Esto es en parte para disculparme por la tardanza, espero que de verdad les guste pues fue un verdadero reto escribirlo, tuve que borrar y volver a empezar en muchas ocasiones.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Trataré de contestar algunos la próxima vez.**

 ** _ACLARACIÓNES:_**

 **-Algunas partes del texto son tomadas de "El mar de los monstruos".**

 **-Percy tiene 13 años y Harry esta a pocos dias de cumplir 15.**

 _ **-Creo que no quedo claro por que muchos lo comentaron asi que lo pongo aqui: Harry NO es hijo de Hades.**_

 **-** **Harry no tiene ningún interés en Giny.**

 **-Harry se refiere al comedor del campamento como "Gran comedor", esto no es un error. Solo es costumbre de él.**

 **-Aparentemente el olfato de Hend lo guia hacia niños no solo semidioses sino tambien magos, pobrecito xD.**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **-¿Qué opinan de la herencia divina de Harry? ¿y la de Hermine? se que esta ultima es mas confusa pero todo tiene sentido más adelante.**

 **-He pensado en hacer un mini-capitulo de Hermine en el lado romano ¿Que opinan? Pero no se si hacerlo como un one-shot o aquí mismo.**

 **-¿Les agradan Fred y George? Por que he querido introcucirlos a la historia desde hace mucho pero he tenido dudas sobre si "seria demasiado".** **Pero no se si hacerlo como un one-shot aparte de esto o aquí mismo.**

 **-Realmente no he pensado en el romance para esta historia pero por si llegara a suceder ¿Están a favor de las parejas cannon al menos en cuanto a los personajes de HP? (GinyxHarry) (HermionexRon) A mi en lo personal no me gustan mucho.**

 **¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demasiados!**

 **Un fic se alimenta de comentarios, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)**


	7. Capitulo VII: El amor de los dioses

**Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de las sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es dos años mayor así que nació en 1991.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004 (?) A los doce años (Casi trece). Percy va un año después de la misma edad.**

 **VII**

.

 **El amor de** **los dioses.**

.

 **Hermione**

.

.

Es pronto para estar despierta incluso para los estándares de la Legión, no oye ni el cantar de las aves, aún así se destapa sentándose derecha en la cama. Calza sus pies con sus zapatos de entrenamiento y tiende pulcramente la cama cuidando el sueño de sus compañeros.

Avanza por el pasillo que forma la hilera de literas en silencio, deteniéndose sólo cuando alguien la llama.

— ¿No has dormido otra vez? — incluso recién lavantado Jason tiene la voz de un pretor, firme e imponente. Hermione no tiene duda alguna de que él se convertirá en uno pronto.

Sonríe con una calma que no siente en realidad y se acerca a la cama del niño.

—Para nada, solo he querido darme un baño más largo de lo normal hoy — pasa un mano por su cabello rubio acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes en la corta cabellera —.Vuelve a dormir, aún falta más de un hora para que comience el día.

Jason quiere protestar pero Hermione le planta un beso en la frente como se haría con un niño pequeño, el hijo de Júpiter se sonroja levemente antes de dejarse caer sobre la almohada. La bruja siempre se ha entristecido de lo falto de afecto que está el muchacho en realidad, sin una familia, abandonado a su suerte. Cada que alguien se le acercaba en una demostración de cariño se cohibía, poco o nada acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones.

 _"Igual que Harry"_ el recuerdo de los ojos verdes anhelantes de afecto le estruja el alma, aunque su amigo ya no lucía desamparado algo en él se transformó un cambio que poco a poco empezaba a notar en Jason _"justo como Harry"_.

De camino a los baños no se topa con nadie, rehuyendo de la ruta habitual de los guardias, pasando por los estrechos pasillos entre una tienda y otra. Un arte que había perfeccionado con los años de esconderse en los rincones del campamento, intentando evitar la atención del resto que cuando se posaba en ella rara vez era amable.

Cómo añoraba a Harry, mucho más de lo que extrañaba a Ron o a los Weasley. Extrañaba a su amigo cada que debía agachar la cabeza ante la vergüenza de su linaje, Harry era terco y firme: rara vez tenía filtros en la boca al momento de hablar. Hermione lo quería al lado suyo para que le transmitiera un poco del mismo valor con el que había anunciado el regreso del Lord Oscuro.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se sorprendería de verla ahora, la valentía se escapó de su sistema siendo sustituida por un fuerte instinto de supervivencia.

El primer verano en el campamento Júpiter fue distinto: ella había peleado contra aquel sistema lleno de prejuicios. Luchó, cayó, se levantó y volvió a luchar.

Luego perdió. Al final Nueva Roma era regia é implacable, su permanencia basada en normas y reglas que debían de ser cumplidas con las más altas exigencias. Ella era una falla en la ecuación, un deshonor, una desgracia que presagia tragedias y calamidades.

" _Nada bueno pasa cuando un dios rompe sus promesas"._ El recuerdo de la dura voz aun la atormentaba, tan pronto su madre la había reclamado se vio arrastrada ante el Senado con un montón de chiquillos apenas unos años mayores que ella decidiendo su destino.

 _"Los insultos a los dioses deben ser erradicados"_

 _"Júpiter estará furioso si se le permite vivir"_

 _"La bastarda de Minerva debe morir"_

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien se refirió a ella se un modo tan despectivo. El insulto de sangre sucia había dejado de doler desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo solo para ser reemplazado por uno nuevo. Uno que dolía más.

La pureza de la sangre era una idea retrógrada y estúpida, una mentira de los puristas. El título de la bastarda de Minerva era diferente, se le clava en el pecho con la agudeza y crueldad de la verdad.

En aspectos prácticos los semidioses eran bastardos, todos hijos ilegítimos producto de la relación de un dios con un mortal. En muchas ocasiones a expensas de sus cónyuges divinos y las veces que no era de dicho modo no eran más que el producto de un desliz. Ninguna deidad se casaría con un mortal jamás, así que todos los niños nacidos de sus encuentros califican como bastardos.

Pero irónicamente incluso entre bastardos hay categorías. Lo descubrió rápidamente, nadie se refiere a los demás de tal forma, es despectivo y cruel, un apelativo sin sentido al ser todos lo mismo.

Pero ella no era igual.

Minerva era su madre; una diosa doncella.

Una que había faltado a su palabra.

No hay nadie en los baños por lo que se permite quedarse un largo rato, sus músculos adoloridos se relajan al contacto del agua tibia y suspiros feliz. Solo cuando escucha a la lejanía los sonidos que acompañan el comienzo del día y los cambios de turnos seca sus brazos observando las marcas que descansan debajo de la lechuza que representa a su madre, al final de ese verano serán tres líneas. Tres años. Hermione aún no sabe si quiere cumplir los diez largos años de servicio que se exigen en la Legión, la perspectiva de Jason como un pretor lo hacía sonar prometedor pero aún poco tentador.

Se lo topa de camino al comedor, Draco Malfoy va vestido con la ropa muggle que tanto detesta pero ha aprendido a soportar; tenis pulcramente blancos, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y la playera morada del campamento, es odioso que incluso vistiendo lo mismo que los demás tenga ese porte aristocrático que debería de ser imposible mantener en un lugar como aquel.

—Hermione — dice por saludo cuando pasa a su lado, suele ser la única palabra que le dedica algunos días. Su nombre ahora sale de sus labios con la naturalidad adquirida después de años de haber sido obligados a dejar las formalidades atrás.

Literalmente obligados.

Ambos saben que aquello solo aplica dentro de los límites de la Nueva Roma.

—Draco— respondió ella quitándole una de las cajas que carga para encaminarse al almacén, aún se sorprende de la condición física que ha adquirido ahí, a pesar de sus rudos métodos, nadie podía negar los resultados de la Legión.

Sin importar lo cretino que fuera aquel larguirucho muchacho era su única conexión con el mundo de la magia y aunque intentara negarlo ella sabía que representaba lo mismo para él, ese era con seguridad el único motivo por que se mostraban civilizados el uno con el otro.

Malfoy sigue siendo detestable y arrogante —como solo puede serlo un descendiente de Febo—, pero es un legado de quinta generación que no ha demostrado ninguna aptitud divina, incluso el chiquillo mimado de Octavio había desarrollando el don de la profecía. No hay nada especial en él, en su familia aún demasiado reciente el cruce con lo divino como para considerarse un legado ancestral.

Hermione sabe que los dioses no tienen ADN, de tenerlo jugaría que Draco ha heredado su platinado cabello no de Febo dios del Sol sino de su melliza, Diana diosa de la Luna. Aunque tal vez los ojos plateados como el satélite y el cabello del mismo dramático matiz fueran una característica puramente Malfoy.

—¿Has oído las noticias? — suelta cuando han terminado de apilar las cajas.

Draco la observó un rato, seguramente tan sorprendido como ella de que quisiera mantener una conversación.

—Este lugar es muy grande, las noticias abundan Hermione—le responde condescendiente.

—Me refiero a Octavio— pronunciar el nombre en voz alta hace que en sus labios de dibuje una mueca de desagrado que su compañero imita.

—Desgraciadamente sí, lo he oído.

En su tono de voz araña la molestia y los celos. Ella no lo culpa, el crió es insoportable.

—¿Y qué opinas? — Él debía de conocer al menor mejor que ella, ambos formaban parte de la Primera Cohorte. Las veces que la bruja se topaba con él crió este no tenía más que palabras despectivas en la lengua para dirigirle, además Jason que generalmente era bueno para juzgar a la gente lo detestaba.

—Que Octavio tiene tanta madera de Augur como yo de Gryffindor— Cuando vuelve hablar lo hace con voz baja, sin llegar a ser un susurro—. Si ese chiquillo tiene el don de la profecía entonces yo debo ser el oráculo de Delfos.

Pasos se escuchan afuera del pequeño almacén y ambos se giran en direcciones opuestas simulando trabajar, dos campistas entran a sacar los suministros para el desayuno y salen no sin olvidar dirigirle una apropiada mirada de superioridad a la castaña.

—Importa poco que tenga o no el don, —agrega ella después de un rato, su voz ligeramente amargada— no hay otro descendiente de Febo que esté disponible para el puesto, al menos no aun.

Draco la observó con detenimiento sin duda ha notado el derroche mental que mantiene la chica.

—¿Y qué propones Granger?

Le sorprende el uso de su apellido en aquel lugar pero lo mira con determinación. Draco supone que la altanería en su voz cuando habla es un rasgo de su madre.

—Eres un legado de quinta, pero un legado al final. Mucho más reciente que Octavio, nadie sospecharía si desarrollas un don pronto.— Los ojos de la bruja resplandecieron con tanta perspicacia que le recordaron a los plateados de Minerva que se observaban en los afiches,algo le decía que la bruja llevaba un buen rato tramando aquello —¿Quieren un nuevo Augur? Bien, tú lo serás Malfoy.

Una carcajada ligera sale de sus labios. Divertido e interesado por igual.

—¿La hija de Minerva planea ahora complots políticos? — no hay burla en su voz, Hermione nota que evita llamarla bastarda; seguramente aún recordaba el regaño de su superior o el puñetazo de Jason, con la suerte suficiente rememoraba el que ella le había plantado en la nariz a mediados de tercero. —¿Me prefieres a mi en vez de a Octavio? ¿Por qué?

La respuesta la conoce, por supuesto.

—Eres un idiota, pero uno que respeto. Y que al menos aquí me respeta. Suficiente para mi.

El chico lo acepta, aquello es irremediablemente cierto.

—Solo hay un problema—, la chica se sienta en una de las cajas superiores y lo mira desde arriba —.Por si lo has olvidado no poseo el don de la profecía.

Ella mueve la mano restándole importancia.

—Eso se resuelve fácil.

Draco no evita sonreír.

—En ese caso ¿Qué sigue ahora, Hermione?

La bruja se inclina para mirarlo bien desde su altura, el cabello alborotado cae a los lados de su cara con ligereza, el gesto en su rostro resulta casi clarividente.

—Ahora llamamos la atención de Febo.

.

.

.

 **Harry.**

Su estómago vuelve a rugir demandante cuando percibe el aroma de los guisos y la carne que llegan desde el gran comedor, no detiene su andar hasta la fogata que destila calor junto con una sensación de hogar reconfortante. El bullicio de las mesas es animoso: una gran familia dispuesta a cenar.

En la mesa de Once alguien comenta algo que causa risas estruendosas en los demás, Harry quiere ir con ellos, compartir su comida y escuchar sus bromas. No va a hacerlo sin embargo, no con la imagen del dios aún fresca en su mente después que la visita de aquella mañana, la idea de que su Dios patrón —y su padre — haya pasado de ellos le duele. Evitarlos — especialmente a los Stoll — es a todas luces una mala decisión, pero necesita tiempo para pensar.

Para asumir.

Un suspiro le sorprende, a dejado de estar solo. Sentada a un palmo de él está ella, nunca le ha hablado pero la recuerda con claridad sentada en ese mismo lugar durante cada noche desde su primer verano. Es una niña, lo suficientemente pequeña para que su apariencia llame la atención en un lugar lleno de adolescentes.

Sigue siendo una niña, a pesar de los tres veranos que él lleva ahí. Ni un solo día ha hecho mella en su rostro, su largo cabello rojo está sujeto en una trenza y no lleva más su sencillo vestido blanco.

No necesita a Hermione cerca para saber que no es una mortal y cree conocer a todas las ninfas y dríades para asegurar que tampoco es una.

Esa noche viste diferente, una larga falda de mezclilla que le llega a los talones y una playera naranja sin el escudo del campamento, en sus pies unas sandalias de cuero.

—Es raro que llegues temprano Harry—expresa alegre, tiene la voz tan infantil como su cuerpo pero hay un matiz de sabiduría impregnado en sus palabras.

Se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando intenta hablar.

—Me he saltado la cena— explica sin razón particular aún aturdido por el conocimiento de su nombre.

La niña abre los ojos con gesto de desaprobación. —Eso es muy malo— reprende sin que su voz llegue a sonar realmente imponente —. Las cenas en familia son de las mejores cosas de la vida.

Harry no quiere contradecirla, pero nunca ha sido bueno para permanecer callado.

—No tengo familia.

James no era su padre. Su madre estaba muerta. No tenía idea de quién era su padre o si tenía hermanos.

Luego estaba aquel detalle.

Una enorme cantidad de personas que amaba venían de parte de James, Sirius era su padrino porque Potter fue su mejor amigo ¿De saber que él era el producto de una infidelidad de Lily seguiría queriéndolo? Incluso el profesor Lupin —siempre amable y cálido — lo traba con aquella familiaridad por —el que no era— su padre. No quiere pensarlo, pero igual que todo aquello que se quiere olvidar la idea de fija en su mente;

Él no es Harry Potter, es solo Harry. Harry Evans si quería ser realista, pues todos los mestizos tienen el apellido de su progenitor mortal.

Y a fines prácticos Harry Evans es un huérfano aún peor que Harry Potter. Por que los amigos de James Potter aman a su pequeño hijo Harry, lo protegen tal como habían prometido a su padre. Harry Evans no cuenta con aquel derecho, lo único que tiene son unos tíos maltratadores y crueles que no encajan en el rol de familia.

Con la identidad de su padre divino sin revelar esta —irónicamente —otra vez solo en el mundo.

—No creo que sea así—lo dice de forma afectuosa casi leyendo sus pensamientos—, desde aquí veo un comedor lleno de gente a la que estoy segura regularmente llamas familia.

El comentario lo amarga, por que es cierto. Pero no ha querido estar cerca de nadie, no teniendo palabras amables que dirigirles, demasiado ocupado con su recién descubierta crisis existencial.

 _Una buena crisis existencial parece ser un requisito para ser considerado un semidiós maduro._

Al notar que se niega a contestar agrega:

—Por supuesto que si aquello te molesta ven, acércate, cena conmigo.

Harry duda pero al final obedece, se sienta a un palmo de distancia sobre el mismo tronco y ella le ofrece un plato con una enorme hamburguesa —sospechosamente parecida las de McDonalds— que podría jurar ha sacado de la hoguera.

—No es exactamente una cena en familia— atina a decir después de darle la primera mordida, es deliciosa, la carne jugosa y el pan crujiente.

La niña tiene un gesto alegre cuando habla.

—Eso es justo lo que es.

Harry no tiene la fuerza en aquel momento de preguntar a que se refiere, ni en sobre si es seguro comer algo dado por alguien tan sospechoso y amable. Una idea a empezado a anidar en él. Harry Evans era un mestizo (uno huérfano además) y su lugar estaba irremediablemente tras la barrera protectoras del campamento. No puede distinguir si la el sentimiento que le provoca aquello es bueno o malo.

— Lancero de Hermes, uno no debe pensar en cosas importantes con el estómago vacío. Come.

Una orden se esconde ahí, aún así no vuelve a morder la hamburguesa. Su estómago gruñe hambriento pero las palabras se tropiezan unas con otras por salir de su boca.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? — alarmado no tiene el tiempo de notar el formalismo de sus palabras —.Espere un momento... _¿"Lancero de Hermes"?_

Su acompañante no parece tener prisa en responder, le da una larga mordida a su propia hamburguesa y mastica lentamente.

—Incluso si no lo supiera de antes lo notaría al estar junto a ti. — suelta al fin mirándolo a los ojos algo en ellos le tranquiliza—. Es leve pero siento su bendición en ti, no todos aquellos a quienes otorgamos bendiciones son nuestros lanceros o campeones. Siéntete honrado.

El _honor_ le pesa sobre los hombros como una placa de acero, ni siquiera recordaba la bendición que el dios le había otorgado aquella mañana. La palidez de su rostro debe mostrarse evidente.

—No hay de que alterarse Harry, los lanceros nunca tendrán el deber de los campeones. Tu eres la espada de tu señor, recoges su gloria y suyas son tus victorias pero nunca tus derrotas, eres el escudo que defiende su casa y su sangre. —su forma de hablar es regia e imponente—. Nada que, de algún modo no hagas ya.

Quiere quejarse. Decirle a aquella diosa—por que sus palabras han revelado que es una— que él no desea tal honor, ponerse al servicio de los dioses acarrea problemas, pero decirle algo de eso a la niña no tiene sentido. No ha sido ella quien lo ha atado y aún funciona una buena parte de su cerebro para saber que molestar a un dios, incluso a uno menor (como seguro era) es una pésima idea. En su lugar prefiere hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no puede conseguir por cuenta propia.

—Ha dicho que _"si no lo supiera ya"_ ¿Cómo podría saberlo? — se muere por preguntar también si el título de lancero sirve de algo más allá de una muerte segura. " _Prioridades"_ se repite.

El fuego vibra y resplandece con fuerza, ilumina en bosque a su espalda con una vitalidad poco común. Ella quita arrugas inexistentes de su larga falda.

—Podríamos decir que el sitio donde sucedió estaba en mis dominios.

Hay un gesto de incomprensión en el muchacho que la incita a seguir hablando.

— ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los secretos nacen en la intimidad de los hogares? Sitios donde nos sentimos a salvo, nuestros santuarios. No son necesariamente una casa, pueden ser muchas cosas: tu trabajo, un colegio, un grupo de personas...

—Un campamento—dice Harry cuando el entendimiento lo traspasa—. Una cabaña.

El cabello de Hestia brilla con la misma intensidad del fuego, algo chocante con su infantil apariencia. Pero está ahí, el halo de divinidad que parece adherido a su ser como una señal perpetua de poder.

—Si. Como una cabaña.

Angustiado suelta lo primero que pasa por su mente.

—¿Todos los secretos? — titubea intercambiando su mirada entre la hamburguesa fría en su plato y los ojos amables de la niña.

—La mayoría.— Explica con calma—. Algunos no nacen en un hogar, pero llegan a ser mencionados en uno. Otros no nacen en mis dominios ni son mencionados jamás... Y algunos simplemente no me interesan.

La cena en el gran comedor está terminando pero por motivos que no comprende nadie se acerca, siguen sentados en las mesas charlando.

—¿Sabe algo sobre mi? — pregunta con temor, el interés de los dioses rara vez era buena señal.

—Un par de cosas. —hay diversión en su voz y Harry se pregunta si los dioses adquirirán parte de la mentalidad que aparentan en su forma física—. La bendición de Hermes, la varita en tu baúl, el incidente del bosque, tu madre y su linaje.

Escucha los platos ser recogidos por las arpías, los pasos acercándose y las voces familiares. Así que pregunta.

—¿Sabe quien es mi padre?

La diosa se levanta, sacude su falda y se para frente a él, de pie sus ojos quedan a la misma altura.

Toca su mejilla con su mano suave.

—Oh, legado de la muerte y el rey algunos secretos deben permanecer así.

Algo en su voz suena casi melancólico.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Amelia ha llegado junto a ellos en un momento, mira a uno y luego al otro —...Hola ¿Eres nueva?—saluda con extrañeza.

Hestia sonríe, el gesto de quien ha esperado a alguien.

—Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero es un gusto hablarte al fin.

La hija de Ares asiente claramente poco convencida, ella conoce a todos los miembros del campamento. Se deja caer al lado de Harry evaluando: sus hombros caídos y su rostro preocupado.

La niña se para frente a ella y toma su mentón, levantándolo.

—¡Hey! —se queja, nunca le ha gustado el contacto físico — ¡Suéltame!

Hestia la suelta con una mirada de genuina curiosidad, luego voltea a ver a Harry del mismo modo.

—Me pregunto— suelta al fin —¿Qué es lo que vio tu padre en tu madre?

Hay un momento en el que el mago no puede distinguir a quien se dirige, al siguiente es claro que toda la atención a girado en torno a su amiga.

Amelia se enfurece en un segundo, es de conocimiento público que aquel es un tema delicado. Se levanta con rapidez.

—¡¿Qué Hades te pas...? —Harry tira de ella de regreso a su asiento (retar a los dioses nunca es sensato), la diosa no da señales de haber visto su ira. Sujeta su rostro con ambas manos, esta vez con más suavidad, luego habla con tranquilidad.

—Tal vez lo sedujo la paloma y su amor imposible-. La muchacha miró a su amigo en busca de respuestas—. O puede que la lira con su radiante resplandor, no que fuera de forma consciente claro. Jamás lo admitiría, quizá ni lo sabía.

Luego sonrió.

—Un misterio por supuesto, aunque tal vez al final lo que dicen es cierto.

—¿El qué? — cuestiona la muchacha con voz brusca.

Hestia los observa con gesto crítico.

—Que sólo la divinidad puede atraer a un dios.

Harry jadeó sin ser consciente del porqué, se consuela con el hecho de que su amiga lo hace también. No se dio cuenta del momento en que el resto de campistas llegó a la fogata, pero hay un espacio de varios metros entre ellos y el más cercano. La diosa sonríe afectuosa.

—La curiosidad es difícil de combatir, así que ya nos veremos.

La duda de si se refería a la curiosidad propia o la que había provocado en ellos le duraría toda la vida.

Siseó de dolor ante un fuerte golpe en el hombro, Hestia se ha ido. Amelia lo observa interrogante, su cabello está húmedo y Harry cae en cuenta que debe de haberse saltado la cena.

—En nombre de los dioses—murmuró quitándose los mechones mojados del rostro—... ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?

Harry contesta sin dudar.

—Un dios. Ha sido un dios—. Su voz sale mucho más seria de lo que espera y luego después de un momento—...dos en realidad.

El gesto en el rostro de la muchacha es exigente de respuestas y promete dolor de no obtenerlas.

—Es una historia larga, ¿Le tienes miedo a las arpías? — cuando niega agrega —. Bien, porque vamos a saltarnos el toque de queda.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol golpea su rostro no puede evitar gemir de dolor, no ha podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Primero por la larga charla repletas de explicaciones y suposiciones y más tarde sus agobiantes pensamientos, jadea cuando escucha las fuertes risas de los Stoll que siente podrían perforarle el cráneo. Con aquel dolor de cabeza bien podría haber bebido una botella de whisky de fuego.

 _—¡Oh Harry!_ —se ríen—¿Qué Hades les sucedió?

Una almohada golpea a Travis en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza para tumbaron y Harry repentinamente recuerda a su amiga que duerme en la cama debajo de la suya.

—Si alguno de los dos se atreve a abrir la boca antes de las diez visitará el Inframundo para la hora del almuerzo, ¿Quedó claro? —casi gruñe Amelia.

Los hermanos callan pero la burla aun baila en sus labios, la chica no parece tener problemas en volver a dormir pero el mago no lo logra. Exasperado sale de la cama y se acerca a la ventana, el resto de los miembros de la cabaña salen a tomar el desayuno, los despide con un leve movimiento de la mano. Piensa en Hestia y Hermes, la vista clavada en la vieja litera de madera donde duerme su amiga, pero no la ve a ella sino al agujero en el poste donde estaba la tachuela que sostenía la fotografía de Luke Castellan.

Recordar a Luke sirve para ponerlo aún más nervioso respecto al enfermo pino y las palabras de la diosa.

 _El escudo que defiende su casa y su sangre._

Mira el camino que lleva al Pino con afección, casi podía ver al muchacho recorriendo el camino para su visita matinal a su vieja amiga.

—Él la amaba—le dice Amelia desde su posición sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas lo que supone es un par de horas más tarde.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué? —Harry se siente perdido en la conversación.

La muchacha rueda los ojos frustrada, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

—Luke a Thalia— el mago abre la boca con sorpresa—. Nunca perdonó a los dioses por lo que le paso, ese es el motivo de todo.

Él acomoda las persianas para que la luz no le de en el rostro a la chica, considerando la verdad en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — pregunta al fin.

Ella ríe y se para junto a él en la ventana cubre sus ojos con una mano antes de señalar el camino.

—Los chicos nunca se enteran de nada —se mofa—.Vivo aquí todo el año Harry, y, en los dos años que pase aquí al mismo tiempo que él no hubo un solo día en que no pasara por ahí y fuera a verla. Lo escuché una vez, le hablaba. Él la amaba. —repite.

Era fácil de imaginar, podía ver a Luke Castellan de la mano de una chica bonita y de carácter fuerte. No debía de esforzarse para ver lo naturales de lucirían juntos. Con sus manos unidas y sus corazones atados.

—¿Hay alguna razón para decirme esto o solo te has convertido en una hija de Afrodita? —pregunta al final ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate.

—Muy gracioso — contesta con sarcasmo entre mordida y mordida. — Es solo por lo que contaste, el motivo de tu patrón para bendecirte.

Harry pesca su propia rana y se sienta en el piso en el rincón que forman dos literas y la pared. Palmea el piso a su lado, su amiga capta la invitación sentándose.

—Oh si, como olvidarlo: defender su casa y su sangre.

—Ese es el punto. Escucha, esta es su casa, y con sangre se refiere a sus hijos. —señala el techo de la cabaña y las fotos del tablero de corcho—. Creo que te bendijo por que tiene la esperanza de que ayudes a Luke.

No quiere ni pensar en el tema, el chico no estaba atrapado en algún lado o en una misión suicida. ¡Había planeado una rebelión! ¡Robo el Rayo de Zeus! Harry no podía salvar a alguien de sí mismo.

—Espero no sea cierto— en su voz ésta la inseguridad que rara vez suele mostrar en la seguridad del campamento—. No soy bueno salvando a la gente.

El aparente silencio de la vacía cabaña los envuelve, desde el exterior los llegan los ruidos que solo podían provenir de un montón de caóticos adolescente: gritos, carcajadas estruendosas y el reconfortante —y lejano —sonido de la práctica con espadas.

Ese era su santuario, ahí no era Harry Potter el niño que vivió. Era solo Harry, y no debía de conseguir ninguna estúpida piedra, matar a un gigante basilisco, esconderse de un aparente maníaco o participar en un suicida torneo. Por lo menos no hasta esa mañana, ahora era Harry el Lancero de Hermes. Y estaba obligado por mera moralidad —en lugar del cariño fraternal que aún albergaba por el muchacho— a intentar corregir aquello que se había averiado en la torcida mente de Castellan.

—Temo que no tienes salida de esta Harry, si suponemos bastante me atrevo a decir que tu Patrón está jugando todas sus cartas por el bien de su hijo.

No tuvo siquiera que preguntar, el mismo lo sabía. Hermes había admitido haber estado en el campamento pocos días antes visitando familia, no debía de ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y decidir que él apoyó la loca idea de Percy —y su estúpida valentía marca Gryffindor— para recuperar el vellocino, tal vez incluso brindó ayuda a cambio del bienestar de Castellan.

Cambia de tema con desesperación harto de la suerte que lo persigue.

— De todos modos ¿A qué se refería con lo de tu madre? ¿La paloma y la lira?

Amelia encoge los hombros con descuido pero el mago comprende el motivo, su madre estaba fuera viviendo su vida mientras su hija pasaba años encerrada en aquel sitio sin lugar al cual volver.

—Ella era cantante y bonita, suena muy a Sol y Lira si me lo preguntas. —suelta al final sin agregar más. Harry sabe que no es un "era" si no un "es", tiene la sabiduría de no mencionar sobre eso o el hecho de que siguen sin tener idea de que es la paloma.

—No es como si algo de ella importe en verdad— y cuando lo dice deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo un momento.

El comentario es breve, algo en él carece de sentido y aún así hace que él pecho del mago se sienta cálido, con la necesidad de estrujar a su amiga en un abrazo. Jamás conoció a Lily pero ella le amaba, realizó el sacrificio más grande por él, en comparación la madre de Amelia la había arrojado a las puertas del campamento en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Quiere decir que ha vivido con sus tíos el tiempo suficiente para comprenderla, pero no hay necesidad. Ella lo sabe.

—A mi me llamo legado de la muerte y el rey. Pienso que la Muerte es obvio ¿Pero el rey? Ruego a las Moiras que no sea ese rey. Es terriblemente temperamental. —murmura desesperado por los dioses y su aparente inhabilidad de hablar sin enigmas.

La hija de Ares se ríe, fuerte y con una alegría impropia de la situación. El timbre musical en su voz herencia indiscutible de su madre.

— Ella tenía razón. La curiosidad es difícil de combatir.

.

.

.

La lanza pasó a su lado rompiendo el viento con facilidad e hizo un sonido seco al clavarse en la diana. Era casi cómico que por su enorme tamaño pesara casi lo mismo que el arco y las flechas que sostenía en las manos.

Los hijos de Ares que descansaban alrededor del campo del tiro vitorean a su hermana con júbilo. El mago siempre a tenido la impresión de que Clarisse y Amelia son las dos pequeñas reinas guerreras de la cabaña cinco, las únicas mujeres en generaciones. Todo cuando pedían era concedido y sus órdenes inmediatamente obedecidas.

—Comprendo porque tu eres tan malo— dijo señalándole con descaro con el filo de otra de sus lanzas — Pero ayúdame a entender _pequeño Sol_ ¿Como un niño de Apolo puede ser tan malo en arquería? ¡Le has dado a todo menos a la diana!

Will se muestra claramente ofendido aunque es difícil saber si es por el apodo o el haber puesto en evidencia su clara falta de habilidades.

—Te dije que no tenía caso que lo intentaras, soy mejor en la sanación.

Amelia no los deja ir sin embargo, los mantiene ahí hasta el ocaso y con sus hermanos observandolos ni Will o Harry se atreven a escapar.

Después de la cena ambos evitan la fogata en un acuerdo mutuo y se escabullen a la Once que aún permanece vacía. O al menos en su mayoría Robert duerme profundamente en una cama y su hermana escribe sobre el único escritorio de la cabaña.

Paulette no se molesta en preguntar por la presencia de la castaña en la cabaña, acostumbrada ya a que pase por ahí cada que quiera hablar con Harry.

Amelia pregunta con amino que tal a estado y si la han interrumpido.

—Hey—contesta la otra por saludo invitándolos a sentarse cerca—. No pasa nada, solo le envió una carta a mi padre. Tengo la esperanza de que revise el correo no-magic en cuando pueda.

El mago sonríe comprensivo recordando a los Weasley y sus claros problemas para manejar los medios de comunicación no mágicos.

—Le he dicho que no debe venir a buscarnos al final del verano.

El tiempo que tarda alguien en volver a hablar de se le figura eterno, intercambia una mirada con ambas chicas en un intento de descifrar si ha oído mal. El gesto casi horrorizado de la descendiente de la guerra le demuestra que no ha sido así.

La bruja frente a él titubea un poco mientras guarda la carta en el sobre y lo sella. Harry al fin entiende lo difícil que debe haber sido decir eso en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? — la pregunta de Amelia demuestra desacuerdo pero su voz es amable.

El mago desea saberlo también. No irse al final del verano significa renunciar a la educación mágica y por ende a un futuro en la comunidad.

—Jamás he sido buena en la magia— confiesa con voz quebradiza y la postura rígida—. No en la que debería ser buena, no puedo canalizar la magia a mi varita y minúcleo mágico es apenas suficiente para no ser un squib.

—¡Es una tonteria! ¡Tu padre es un gran mago! ¡Tu madre es la diosa de la hechicería! —exclamó exaltado—. _En nombre de la magia_ ¡¿Cómo podrías ser una squib?!

Amelia asiente con fuerza reforzando sus palabras.

—Ese es el punto; mi madre — contesta con firmeza—. Creo que solo puedo hacer magia por mi madre, es mi don por decirlo de algún modo.

Cuando quiere abrir la boca para seguir protestando Paulette señala a su pequeño hermano que aún permanece dormido.

—La familia de mi padre a tenido este... Problema por años. Muchos niños no tienen una pizca de magia, mi padre es el único de cuatro hermanos, su propio padre un squib. Luego estamos Robert y yo. —tarda un segundo en continuar y cuando lo hace es notable el dolor que le ha traído la revelación —Ambos somos squibs, no soy capaz de hacer magia. Hago hechicería, soy una hechicera. Puedo volver al final del verano e intentar encajar o aceptar lo que soy.

—No soy como tu Harry, y creo que aunque lo fuera hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Mi hermano y yo lo decidimos juntos, ambos amamos este lugar. En mayor o menor medida pertenecemos aquí, tal vez algún día alguno de mis descendientes sea un mago otra vez. Pero yo no lo soy.

Desea decir algo, quiere pedirle que recapacite. El codazo de Amelia en sus costillas lo mantiene con la boca cerrada mientras escuchan como la autodenominada squib ha tomado ese rumbo para su vida. La niña les narra con creciente emoción el como le contó sus dudas a Quirón y este la llevó a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa grande para enseñarle la enorme cantidad de libros que sus hermanos y hermanas habían usado para aprender hechicería a través de los milenios, de como se ofreció para ponerla en contacto con uno de sus hermanos mayores que aun a veces ayudaba con las entregas de fresas y podía ayudarla con las prácticas. De la promesa del centauro de aceptar a Robert en el campamento por el tiempo que este deseara. Al final les hablo de la carta de su padre unos días atrás informando que estaba de vuelta en casa y respetaba las decisiones que quisieran tomar.

Ambos escucharon y aceptaron, aún cuando la hija de Ares no podía concebir abandonar voluntariamente a un padre amoroso de ese modo. Paulette aseguró que pasarían vacaciones de invierno con él.

Para Harry las palabras de la niña representaban algo más duro, la cruel certeza de que en algún momento a él también le llegaría la hora de elegir. Casi envidio a su amiga y la condición que la había librado de debates mucho más grandes. Paulette descendía de magos pero no era una, Harry si, sentía la magia anidando en su pecho y sabía que nunca podría renunciar a ella. Pero una vez más el pesado anillo de bronce en su dedo le indicaba que la divina sangre de su padre nunca dejaría de correr en sus venas.

El disgusto de la hija de Ares por el abandono a un buen padre se esfumó deprisa al comprender que tendría dos amigos más con ella por el resto del año, el mago las escucha hablar de sus planes hasta entrada la noche que su amiga debe volver a dormir en la Once.

.

.

.

Cuando sueña, sueña con monstruos. Los ve intentando romper las barreras del campamento, con sus cuernos puntiagudos y sus filosos dientes. Sueña con el marchito pino de Thalia y la oscura voz de un ser ancestral que intenta despertar. A veces sueña con Annabeth y Percy; como el hijo de Posesión llora por su hermano caído. Vio a Clarisse una vez, en su barco lleno de esqueletos rugiendo órdenes por encima de la tormenta que los azotaba.

Esa noche sueña, pero no lo hace con nadie que conozca o ningún lugar que haya visto antes. Sueña con un extravagante salón de juegos con luces de colores y música demasiado alta, la gente baila al ritmo de canciones a las que no puede ponerles época y juegan toda clase de cosas, desde videojuegos modernos a las viejas máquinas de arcade. Camina esquivando a las personas con dificultad hasta que los nota, más a él que a ella.

Está sentado en una enorme mesa redonda con otros niños y barajea nerviosamente las cartas en su maso esperando la jugada de su rival. Su cabello es negro como el onix y su piel terriblemente pálida lo que lo hace pensar que no ha visto el sol en mucho tiempo. Sus ropas son demasiado formales para un niño de esa edad, con un gorro sobre su cabeza y un chaleco con botones, pero lo que más lo llama no es eso sino sus ojos marrones. Inocentes y alegres.

 _Debe tener la edad de Solace._

Deja de mover sus manos cuando observa el ataque del otro jugador. Sonríe satisfecho antes de tirar su propia carta.

—Has activado la carta del Inframundo impulsivamente—Harry observa fascinado la concentración del menor—Tiro a Hades _¡El Rey del inframundo!_ Ni siquiera tu Thanos puede contra él.

Es mirar el pequeño dibujo en la carta del Rey de los muertos seguido del rostro risueño del niño para saberlo. No tiene hermanos, pero tiene familia.

La chica lo llama con su largo cabello negro ondeando en su espalda y su piel igual de enfermizamente blanca.

—¡Nico! —le grita por encima del ruido la que a todas luces es su hermana— ¡Deja esas estúpidas cartas y ven a jugar conmigo!

Lee el nombre del lugar en el portavasos un segundo antes de despertar.

—Ay mierda.

Sentadas en la parte superior de la litera a su lado ambas chicas lo miraban con confusión, las ignora intentando recordar el por que alguna vez Luke Castellan le advirtió de nunca entrar a el Casino Lotus.

.

.

.

Evitó la fogata como la peste durante varios días. Aún a sabiendas de que Amelia si se ha parado un par de veces por ahí en busca de respuestas, Harry no la culpa, pocas veces se tiene al alcance una diosa tan amable dispuesta a dar respuestas —así fuera de aquel horrible modo—.

Van juntos en la víspera de su cumpleaños se saltan la cena con la esperanza de tener una larga y fructífera conversación. Hestia está ahí, sentada con los tobillos cruzados y dos platos repletos de comida cuyo olor hace rugir sus estómagos.

—Buenas noches — murmuran cohibidos cuando llegan frente a ella. La niña los saluda amable antes de ofrecerles la cena.

Las preguntas mueren en sus labios casi de inmediato. No por falta de ellas, si preguntan demasiado al final la diosa no contestara nada sustancial.

—Lamento decirles que no poseo el don de la visión o la profecía—. Dice con diversión —No puedo darles respuestas certeras a la mayoría de las cosas que buscan.

La descendiente de la guerra suspira abatida, algo en el gesto le demuestra a Harry que ya a comprobado aquello de primera mano.

—En ese caso... Un consejo estaría bien, si usted lo permite— Hestia lo observa intrigada mientras las llamas se avivan en respuesta a su ánimo, asiente por única respuesta — ¿Cree que debo volver?... Al colegio me refiero.

Cuando lo dice en voz alta nota al fin todas las implicaciones y temores que conlleva. Su amiga aferra su brazo sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Ah, me temo que no tengo respuesta sobrino mío.— su voz es inocente y repleta de diversión — Me parece que esa es la pregunta de tu vida, tu profecía sin terminar.

Él no quiere preguntar, así que agradece terriblemente lo cotilla que puede llegar a ser Amelia.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

Puede que la diosa asegure no tener que ver con oráculos o profecías pero sin duda a pasado demasiado tiempo conviviendo con Apolo para cogerles gusto.

—¿El semidiós se _rendirá_ ante el mago? ¿O es el mago quien se _arrodillara_ ante el semidiós? —ella sonríe cuando escucha su jadeo sorprendió—. Tendrás la sangre de ambos hasta el día de tu muerte, pero mucho me temo que no tendrás sus dos vidas.

Nadie pregunta nada después de eso. Amelia porque se ocupa de comer los malvaviscos asados que le ofrece la niña a modo de postre y él porque simplemente no puede pensar en nada más. Amaba Hogwarts, sus largos corredores, su habitación compartida y sus amigos. Pero ama también al campamento mestizo, con sus entrenamientos, las explosiones matinales de la Nueve y la vacía cabaña Once que todavía le partía el corazón.

Falta poco para que termine la hora de la cena cuando la deidad vuelve a hablar, claramente no lo ha hecho por el silencio incómodo que pareció evitarla como si fuera impermeable.

—Gane quien gane en la lucha que se gesta en en tu interior hay un par de cosas que les serán útiles— la forma de hablar hace sonar aquello como una despedida y el mago comprende que no sabrá de ella en un buen tiempo.—Tomenlo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Cuando la diosa sumerge su mano en las ardientes llamas y extrae brillantes armas no se sorprende tanto como debería. Tal vez Hestia si haya visto el futuro entre el fuego.

La lanza es hermosa, de brillante bronce pulido y más larga que la hija de Ares. Amelia la observa embelesada y la acepta casi con reverencia. Hestia coloca una delicada pulsera del mismo material en su muñeca y a juzgar por la manera en que deja caer el brazo debe ser pesada. En el centro tiene un un dije de una lira que al ser presionado se convierte en una enorme escudo que le envuelve el brazo, en este el grabado de un pegaso les regresa la mirada.

—Para las aventuras que están por venir —asegura la diosa— Aunque he de admitir que he sacado la idea de su carreras de carros.

Amelia de deshace en agradecimientos que le resultarían divertidos de no ser por su aún endeble estado de ánimo.

—El bronce de estas armas fue fundido en mi fuego, que si bien jamás serán igual de ardiente que las fraguas de Hefesto son las llamas del hogar. Han sido forjadas en promesas y cariño.

Toca un punto en la lanza y esta se envuelve en sí misma hasta ser un pequeño anillo en la palma de su mano. Tiene la forma de una pequeña ave reposando en una rama llena de brillantes piedritas, la coloca en la mano derecha de la chica que tiembla de la emoción.

—Su nombre es _Luravit:_ juramentada. Y jamás será rota mientras honores tus promesas y juramentos.

Justo cuando cree que su amiga podría desmayarse la diosa fija su atención en él. Le ofrece un pesado brazalete con el símbolo más raro que ha visto pero el grabado es tan fino que es difícil verlo, cuando toma forma de escudo la enorme cabeza de un león rugiendo los saluda.

En su sorpresa no puede evitar que la diosa le quite su anillo.

La espada se materializa en sus manos, brillante y perfecta.

—Todas las buenas armas necesitan un buen nombre Harry. Uno que represente su origen y su futuro. Me tomaré el atrevimiento— informa acariciando el filo de forma pensativa sin temor a cortarse—, _Amorem Deum:_ El amor de los dioses.

Pasa saliva frustrado, por que el nombre es perfecto. Y a la vez tan cruel.

—Por el amor de los dioses recibiste un hermano— dice Hestia con voz cálida pero sus palabras son dagas al corazón —. Su amor te obsequio el filo con el que proteges tu vida.

—Por el amor de los dioses he perdido a ese hermano.

Hay ira en su voz, pero está terriblemente cansado de ocultarla. El amor de los dioses era brusco y cruel, volviendo arena en el mar todo aquello que tocaban. No apto para los mortales. Incluso sus buenas intenciones siempre terminaban dañando aquello que amaban e intentaban proteger.

Solo había que mirar el amor de Hermes a su hijo.

Harry jura que el fuego de la hoguera habla al mismo tiempo que la diosa.

—El amor de los dioses te ha quitado un hermano— acepta —. Y con el amor de los dioses en la mano habrás de recuperarlo.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 17_**

El desayuno se ha enfriado hace mucho pero su apetito se niega a volver. Contesta con vagas afirmaciones a las animadas conversaciones de la mesa e intenta alegrarse, Hend a traído rumores de que un nuevo hijo de Hermes llegará pronto al campamento. Los Stoll rebotan de emoción en sus asientos ante la perspectiva de tener una vez más hermanos en el campamento.

 _Hermes._

Le da un par de vueltas a su anillo antes de enfrentarse al símbolo que recientemente posee. _El caduceo de Hermes._

 _"Eres la espada de tu señor, me pareció apropiado. Así nunca perderás de vista tus promesas"_ había dicho la diosa cuando descubrió el grabado. Luke dejó ese espacio en blanco en el anillo con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera colocar ahí el emblema de su padre, cuando se hizo obvio que no sería así él mismo consideró poner el caduceo de Hermes al ser su dios patrón —incluso antes de que de verdad lo fuera—.

Pero ahora le parecía una imposición, aún si toda la cabaña Once le gusto tanto que querían uno igual.

— _Oh,_ yo conozco ese símbolo.

Robert a su lado no señala su anillo si no el apenas visible grabado del brazalete. Cuando Harry pregunta el niño sonríe.

—Es el Cuerno de la abundancia—dice delineando el cetro de dos puntas, le pone la mano en su oído antes de susurrar con miedo—. Es el símbolo de Hades.

Oh. _Bendita Hestia y su ironía._

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 18_**

Cuando Clarisse llega con el vellocino— seguida más tarde por Percy y su grupo— es recibida con vítores y alegría. La cabaña de Ares resplandece de orgullo mientras la chica cuelga la piel sobre una de las ramas bajas del Pino.

El efecto es inmediato pues el color regresa poco a poco y las barreras se fortalecen. El árbol sanara pronto y con él el hueco en el alma que la mayoría de los semidioses no sabía que tenía. Así que aquella noche y las siguientes duermen en paz. Hasta la noche en que no lo hacen.

La puerta de su cabaña se azota con fuerza, Harry brinca con la espada ya en mano solo para ver a Amelia con el pelo revuelto y el pijama lleno de lodo, la muchacha lo arrastra fuera de la cama con fuerza y lo empuja a través de la puerta.

—¡Corre Harry! —le grita con voz histérica— ¡Lo escuché de mis hermanos que vigilaban! ¡Demus casi se desmaya creyó ver un fantasma!

Ve el tumulto de gente antes de llegar al Pino. Percy tiene la cara blanca como el papel, Annabeth llora y Grover gimotea. La razón es obvia tan pronto Amelia les abre un hueco a base de empujones: ella está ahí.

Con exceso de maquillaje y ropas punks, tiene los ojos del color de las tormentas y los truenos en la voz cuando habla.

—Me llamo Thalia—dice—. Hija de Zeus.

 _"He ahí el amor de los dioses"_ piensa Harry.

—Oh—dice Amelia con los ojos repletos de lágrimas que se niega a derramar— _¡Oh, pobre Luke!_

Pasa un brazo sobre los temblorosos hombros de su amiga y en honor a su orgullo le asegura que solo es por el frío. Nada tiene que ver con sus corazones partidos.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 19._**

Es durante el almuerzo de aquel día en la orilla de la playa mientras toda la atención esta en la hija de Zeus que el mago le cuenta a la hija de la guerra su extraño sueño. Su necesidad de poner a salvo a esos niños tras la renovada barrera del campamento. La hija de Ares agrega otra torre al castillo de arena que construye, de no ser por que jamás a tenido una buena vista de el Harry aseguraria que intenta hacer Hogwarts.

—El tiempo en el Casino Lotus pasa de forma diferente, no puedes ir corriendo en busca de alguien solo por que si — le reprende, Harry se molesta pero nota el tono preocupado de su amiga—. Y no puedes ir a buscarlos ahora, no si quieres volver a Hogwarts a tiempo.

Aquella verdad le frustra al punto de querer arrancar sus cabellos.

— _¡Son mi familia Amelia!_ —exclama desesperado— ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevan ahí!

La muchacha suspira al tiempo que derrumba el pequeño castillo de arena que llevaba rato armando.

—Familia lejana—corrige y ante el rostro ceñudo agrega—. Pero familia al final, al menos si tus sospechas son ciertas.

Harry bufó indignado por que es claro que está en lo cierto.

—Escucha, no corren peligro en el Casino. Investiguemos y démosles la oportunidad de salir por sí mismos.

Pone una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

—Sin para el siguiente verano no están aquí yo misma te acompañare a buscarlos así debamos de escaparnos. Lo prometo.

El mago asiente ligeramente más tranquilo sin ser consciente del liviano peso que se ha asentado en los hombros de su amiga.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 20._**

Sus pertenencias están empacadas pulcramente en el baúl y su varita está sujeta una vez más a su cinturón. Ha vigilado que todos tienden sus camas y se ha sentado en la propia, mueve nervioso la mano que sujeta la carta del año pasado del colegio.

 _Sr. Harry James Potter._

Estaba decidido a irse hasta que leyó aquello. Él no era un Potter, era un Evans. Así que en realidad no tenía lugar en el colegio y de tenerlo no tenía modo de pagarlo.

Se moriría de vergüenza antes de tomar un solo knut, no tenía derecho a esa bóveda. Era la bóveda que James y Lily habían hecho para su hijo, un niño que no existía.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunta Paulette cuando lo ve mover su pierna de forma tan compulsiva, Harry solo le muestra la carta. Ella entiende, no tiene todas las piezas (como las divinas visitas) pero sabe que de algún modo se enteró que no es hijo de James.

Lo ha sabido desde que lo vio inscribirse al horario de actividades la última semana con el nombre de Harry Evans.

—¿Sabes? Lord Potter no será tu padre, pero Lady Potter es tu madre.

La manera en que lo dice es sencilla y sus palabras lo atraen como una polilla a la luz.

—En el mundo mágico estas cosas: actas de nacimiento, herencias, son protegidas por magia de sangre. No podrías tocar una sola moneda de no ser un Potter.

Cuando ve que no habla continua con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Si James amaba a tu madre tanto como dices no me sorprendería que hubiera realizado sobre ti una adopción de sangre. Mi tío abuelo hizo una con su hijo (el heredero) después de que todos los propios fueran squibs, el ritual los volvió familia.— pausa un momento cuando nota algo—. Físicamente parecidos incluso.

—Escucha Harry investigare con mi padre al respecto en vacaciones de navidad, aquí puedes ser Harry Evans si te sientes cómodo. Pero allá afuera eres Harry Potter, el heredero de una noble y ancestral casa. Esas bóvedas son tu derecho.

El lancero de Hermes se ríe.

—Si has intentado quitarme la culpa por gastar la fortuna de los Potter ha funcionado, gracias.

—De nada, a cambio comprame algo bonito.

Él es un semidios. Él es un mago. Algún día deberá escoger, pero se cree lo suficientemente capaz para atrasar un año más la decisión.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 21_**

Jason la encuentra cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, tiene gesto crítico y agobiado.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

Hermione pega un brinco sorprendida por su silencioso acercamiento. Le sonríe amable y feliz de verlo, para el hijo de Júpiter es raro ser tratando de un modo tan delicado: como el niño que es.

—Es Harry— le confiesa con un suspiro.

—¿Tú amigo el mago?— Mione voltea a ambos lados preocupa por ser escuchada.

—Si, él. Me dijo que sus tíos no lo obligaron a ir a un campamento pero accidentalmente nos mostró unas fotos.

El rubio se siente a su lado y la hija de Minerva saca de su bolsito un ungüento que empieza a aplicar en las manos heridas del menor producto de las prácticas con espadas.

—Una de ellas era una cabaña vacía, Harry dijo que eran fotos de su amiga por correspondencia pero juraría haber visto su baúl al lado de una de las camas.

Jason se levanta agradeciendo el tratamiento y revuelve el cabello esponjado de la bruja en un gesto propio de un hermano mayor que resulta gracioso en él.

—Te preocupas demasiado, él pasó el verano con los Weasley ¿No?

Hermione dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones.

— Sí, lo hizo.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra 22_**

Una noche después de que Harry se ha ido Amelia sueña. Ve un hermoso castillo tan alto como las montañas o el bosque que lo rodea, sueña con Harry batallando en su habitación de la posada intentando acomodar todo otra vez en su baúl.

Pero su sueño favorito son los zorros. Los sueña un par de veces por semana desde que llegó al campamento, dos enormes zorros de pelaje de un rojizo brillante y personalidad traviesa. Corren por el campo jugando entre en la oscuridad de la noche y el sol que empieza a despertar, a su espalda una la silueta de los que debe ser una enorme torre de piedra que se mueve con el viento, Amelia jura que ha podría haber escuchado a los zorros reir.

Luego los zorros no están, en su lugar siluetas humanas idénticas que se escabullen por la puerta de la torre que aún se tambalea.

A Amelia le gustan esos zorros.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Hola chicos! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero fue por cuestiones de salud, en recompensa por la espera les dejo otro largo capitulo ¡9mil palabras! Espero les uste y me cuenten sus opiniones.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Trataré de contestar algunos la próxima vez.**

 ** _ACLARACIÓNES:_**

 **-Algunas partes del texto son tomadas de "El mar de los monstruos".**

 **-Percy tiene 13 años y Harry esta a pocos dias de cumplir 15.**

 **Harry no tiene ningún interés en Giny.**

 **-Harry se refiere al comedor del campamento como "Gran comedor", esto no es un error. Solo es costumbre de él.**

 **-En vista del caos en los comentarios pasados aclaro: NO van a haber parejas CANNON de HP, con las de PJ ni me meto por que me ustan como estan.**

 **-Hermione y Draco no son amigos aun, solo tienen negocios entre ellos.**

 **-No se si pronto vaya a haber parejas en este fic pero tomare en cuenta sus comentarios.**

 **-Lo del lancero de Hermes es solo una referencia a uno de mis libros favoritos: Amanecer rojo.**

 **- Harry no es el campeon de Hermes, un señor puede tener muchos lanceros pero solo un campeon. Aunque de Todas Formas Harry es el unico lancero del dios en la actualidad.**

 **PREUNTAS:**

 **-¿Creen que Harry pueda ayudar a Luke?**

 **-¿Que opinan del capitulo de Hermione? su trama no sera tan activa pero es un elemento importante.**

 **-¿Que creen que soño Amelia?**

 **-¡Harry es el lancero de Hermes! ¿No es eso genial?**

 **-¡Apareció Nico! ¿Creen que Harry deba ir por él?**

 **¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demás!**

 **Un fic se alimenta de comentarios, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)**


	8. Capitulo VIII: Magia divina

**Aclaraciones:**

 **-Este Fanfic sigue la línea del tiempo de las sagas de Percy Jackson, es decir**

 **Percy nació en 1993, Harry es dos años mayor así que nació en 1991.**

 **Harry llega al campamento en el 2004 (?) A los doce años (Casi trece). Percy va un año después de la misma edad.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

.

 **La Orden del Fénix: Magia divina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amelia**

 **.**

Esos sueños raramente terminaban bien. Era una lección que los semidioses aprenden rápido, pero los suyos solían ser inofensivos e incoherentes. Solía ver tiempos lejanos plasmados en rostros duros o a Harry en medio de alguna clase aburrida. En ocasiones vería a su madre, cantando con su dulce voz en algún bar encantada con la atención sin recordar que tenía una hija, estaban también los zorros; encantadores y divertidos.

Pero aquel no era un buen sueño, ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué.

El cielo nocturno era brillante y hermoso, repleto de estrellas que abrazaban a la luna. Astros resplandecientes opacandose unos a otros, pero una parte de su mente le recordaba que faltaba algo. La sensación la inquietaba oprimiendo su pecho, ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba mal! ¡Por los dioses que nada estaba mal!

Su cama está empapada de sudor cuando despierta en la mañana, uno de sus hermanos la mira con aprensión y comprende que debió haber mostrado signos de alguna pesadilla antes de levantarse.

No se tiene el tiempo de calmarlo, ha comprendido lo que estaba mal, casi como un pensamiento ajeno en su mente. Faltaba una.

Y la razón se repite en su cabeza sin parar, asfixiandola.

 _"La estrella más brillante del cielo nocturno se extinguirá tras el velo"_

¿Eso si quiera tenía algún sentido?

* * *

 **Harry**

 **.**

 **.**

No había cartas. En realidad no había nada en aquella habitación que pudiera reclamar como propio, a diferencia del resto de la casa todo— desde el desvalijado colchón hasta las ventanas o el piso— estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

No había cartas, ni de Ron, Hermione o el colegio. Por algún motivo eso no hizo más que crearle conciencia que de ser un mago completo, de ser en realidad el hijo de James Potter aquel polvoriento cuarto sería suyo junto las rotas y enormes prendas del armario y la inevitable soledad.

El peso de su anillo y el brazalete de bronce son reconfortantes. Él no es Harry Potter. Es solo Harry, que es un huérfano sólo a medias y cuyo padre ausente le ha entregado un regalo sin intención.

Así que esa—gracias a los dioses— no es su casa, las personas que la habitan en definitiva no pueden ser consideradas familia y aquella no es su habitación.

Nadie nota cuando se marcha, sus tíos no lo miran cuando pasa al lado de ellos con el pesado y aparatoso baúl. Es parte de la niebla, hasta que vuelve al lugar donde "debería haber estado" ninguna persona parece notarlo. Era mucho más eficiente que la capa de invisibilidad.

Intenta no vomitar su escaso desayuno después de su trayecto en el autobús Noctámbulo y pide una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante. Solo después de un largo baño decide que tiene que encontrar a los Weasley.

Ya empezaba a notar el patrón en las historias que la niebla creaba para él.

El Callejón Diagon parece el mejor lugar para esperar un encuentro, así que pasea por el durante un par de días. Compra montones de golosinas y algunos libros de magia o criaturas que aunque a él no le interesan del todo supone que a sus amigas de el campamento si.

Cuando el dinero se acabó tardó un buen rato parado frente a Gringotts, aún con el debate moral que representa su sangre respecto al oro que yace bajo tierra. Al final se repite a sí mismo que la mitad del oro es de su madre, eso alivia la culpa con relativa facilidad.

Las monedas de oro sonaban en el saquito cuando baja las escaleras de la entrada.

—¡Harry! — la voz de Hermione es animosa y ligeramente alterada. Lo abraza con fuerza antes de que pueda notarlo haciendo que sus alborotados rizos le hagan cosquillas en la nariz, la niña ha crecido en ese tiempo, es de su tamaño y cuando lo estruja entre sus brazos, admite para sus adentros que también es fuerte.

Viste ropa muggle como él, unos vaqueros y una playera morada que combina con los pasadores que tratan de retener su cabello en su lugar.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verte!— dijo cuando lo soltó, su rostro torcido en un gesto de confusión —... Creí...Creí que te habías perdido entre la multitud, la señora Weasley se ha preocupado cuando saliste de Flourish Blotts pero Ron aseguró que debías estar en la tienda de quidditch así que vine a buscarte.

Algo en sus gesto seguía siendo raro, lo observaba demasiado fijamente y parpadeó con fuerza, al final le sonrió con aquel aire ligeramente maternal que tan familiar se le hacía y se colgó de su brazo dispuesta a llevarlo de vuelta con los pelirrojos.

—¿Sigues molesto por que no te escribí en el verano? — pregunta después de un rato de andar en silencio, Harry calla pues ha descubierto es un buen método para que los afectados por la niebla cuenten su versión de la historia. — Sabes que no podía hacerlo. Me sentía horrible de estar con los Weasley sin poder comunicarme contigo. Era por tu seguridad...luego lo de el juicio...

Se detiene en medio del callejón aun sujetando su brazo como si no tuviera claro donde había dejado a la familia de pelirrojos. Lo mira por un rato aun mas largo que antes.

 _—Harry...¿Nosotros ya estábamos aq...?_

El semidiós no escucha el resto de la pregunta pues se ve rodeado de la familia de magos. No hay saludos, para los magos él ha estado con ellos cuando menos un par de días.

Mientras abastecen su lista de útiles para el colegio Harry es vagamente consciente, solo por un momento que Hermione trae su baúl con ella en vez de alguna mochila.

* * *

No tiene idea de quien maneje la niebla, pero algo es seguro; debe odiarlo. Que nadie lo malentienda, estaba tremendamente agradecido de que se tomarán la molestia de modificar el velo para que pudiera ir y venir sin—tantas— preocupaciones. Pero las historias que le ocurrían al Harry Niebla eran cada vez más ridículas: al parecer ahora se había metido en un embrollo de tal magnitud que fue necesario un juicio y la intervención de Dumbledore.

Sin más detalles del verano que aquellos que pude sonsacar sin resultar sospechoso se resigna a los grandes huecos argumentales que tendrán muchos de sus conversaciones y ruega que la niebla sea densa.

La mañana del primero de septiembre llega con la animosa necesidad de salir de casa de los Weasley, pues no soporta la familiaridad con la que es tratado, el modo en que Molly lo abraza o Arthur palmea sus hombros. Es la primera vez en casi cuatro años que de verdad se siente un mentiroso, él en realidad no conoce a esas amables personas, las ha visto solo un par de veces y sus charlas han sido cortas. No es él a quien le tienen algún tipo de afecto, es a un espectro de la Niebla, un truco llamativo.

Ellos no lo querían en verdad, no era su culpa. Del mismo modo en que Harry intentaba no culparse por no quererlos.

Después de una incómoda despedida en el andén y haber guardado su equipaje decide que tiene que salir de su compartimiento, no soporta escuchar a Hermione y Ron charlar de lo sucedido en las vacaciones. Se siente ajeno y perdido, no son memorias que tengan en común. Las charlas amenas y las anécdotas cargadas de afecto no lo incluyen a él, es sólo una ilusión.

Sale ofuscado, con paso acelerado sin rumbo fijo y la mente hecha un lío. Era la primera vez que ir al colegio le causaba tal sensación de ansiedad, no lo entiende. Ruega a los dioses por comprensión, a Atenea por sabiduría e incluso a Afrodita para desenredar el nudo que se aprieta con fuerza en el corazón.

Entonces se cae, su nariz se estrella contra el piso de forma dolorosa y el eco de su impacto envuelve el pasillo, se sienta en el piso aturdido, no hay nada con lo que pudiera tropezar, los cordones de sus zapatos atados y su túnica no es tan larga.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— la voz es femenina y delicada, suena como una campanilla de viento— En ocasiones a los Shurgensk les gusta hacer tropezar a los magos.

Una mano blanca, pequeña y delicada aparece en su campo de visión, la niña es menuda, de un cabello tan platinado que podría confundirse con la luna y sus ojos azules están amablemente sorprendidos. No tiene la más remota idea de que es un shurgensk, pero asiente de todas formas a la afirmación.

—Pero ¿Sabes? —suelta mientras Harry acepta su ayuda para levantarse, su mano es cálida y su sonrisa simpática—. Por norma general solo hacen tropezar a magos buenos. Así que debes ser uno, Harry.

El semidiós parpadea confundido, pero supone que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts debe de conocer para ese punto su habilidad para meterse en líos.

—Harry Potter— se presenta con torpe incomodidad.

La niña sonríe encogiéndose de hombros y el movimiento resalta su collar de corcholatas.

—Luna Lovegood, puedo ver que seremos buenos amigos—lo dice con tanta seguridad que pareciera ver el futuro, le toma la mano y la sacude con fuerza sellando su improvisada amistad.

Él no tiene idea de quién es ella más allá de su nombre y el azul en su uniforme pero no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

Cuando vuelve al cubículo Ginny a vuelto del baño y la conversación gira en torno a quienes será su nuevo profesor de defensa. Respira tranquilo el resto del viaje.

* * *

Después de un mes y medio Harry tuvo que admitir lo innegable. Estaba deprimido. Y era una mierda. Un mes y medio, Harry llevaba un mes y medio en Hogwarts cuando el pensamiento llegó a él por primera vez. Un mal pensamiento, tan egoísta que se sintió culpable de tan sólo haberlo tenido.

Todo estaba saliendo mal aquel año, su relación con Hermione y Ron sintiéndose cada vez más ficticia. Quería hablar con ellos de verdad, sin secretos, decirles lo confuso que se sentía cuando pensaba en Lily y James, de lo mucho que añoraba el campamento y del dolor en el pecho que le daba cada vez que pensaba en su padre. Detesta a oírlos hablar del verano, de las conversaciones que nunca habían ocurrido y los planes que nunca hicieron.

Hablar con Ron era menos complicado que con la bruja, él no solía cuestionar demasiado sus historias por muy incoherentes que fueran—tal vez un producto de la niebla—. Mione en cambio era otro tema, era reservada al hablar y parecía estar esperando el momento en que su versión errara. Principalmente desde que sus conversaciones con sus mejores amigos se volvían opacadas por la sarta de mentiras que salían de su boca. La mayoría de naturaleza sencilla a simple vista.

 _"¿Todo bien Harry? Has estado muy distraído" La voz de Ron sonaba confusa._

La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza dentro del cráneo y en su mano la cicatriz ardía casi tanto como el rayo en su frente.

 _"Estoy bien Ron, no te preocupes"._

Tal vez su habilidad como semidiós era mentir.

 _"¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? Llevas toda la mañana así" Hermione solia ser mas directa._

 _En que mi madre le puso los cuernos a su marido, a mi padre no le interesa mi vida y que ha nadie parece importarle Voldemort y sus planes._ Harry sonreía con nerviosismo _"Es sólo que no entendí esta receta de pociones, ¿Podrías ayudarme?"_

Para ser francos su vida personal no era la única que era una mierda.

El colegio era agobiante. Empezando por su nueva maestra.

Había que darle un punto a Hogwarts, nunca decepcionan en cuanto a profesores extraños para la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se trataba.

Dolores Umbridge parecía una algodón de azúcar añejo, desde su espantosa personalidad al horrible color rosa que vestía todos los días desde los pendientes hasta los zapatos. No había pasado más de un par de días del inicio de clases antes de hacerse obvio que todos la odiaban, la empleada del Ministerio se negaba a enseñar con la práctica —cosa que no podía parecerle más ridícula—, tenía la voz más desesperante que escuchó jamás: aguda como el quejido de un gato y retrógradas ideas sobre la pureza sangre.

Además—y solo por no perder las sanas tradiciones— odiaba al joven semidiós desde que furioso por su forma de enseñar expuso los peligros que se avecinaban con el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Nunca antes recibió un castigo tan doloroso como el que siguió a esa declaración, el tío Vernon en sus peores días sólo tendía a golpearlo cual perro con una revista enrollada.

Dolores en cambio le dio detención después de clases sólo para hacerlo escribir una y otra vez la misma frase: _"no debo decir mentiras"_ , luego vio la tonta roja y sintió el ardor en su mano, el calor ardiente propio del dolor, en su piel apenas como un rasguño rojizo e inflamado:

 _"no deb"_

Por lo menos aún no había intentado matarlo como todos los que habían ocupado el puesto con anterioridad — excepto Remus, bendito fuera por los dioses—. La nueva y permanente cicatriz no era lo que le molestaba en realidad, una más a las que ya cubrían su piel y el dolor brindaba un buen distractor a pensamientos innecesarios.

O al menos la mayoría del tiempo, en ocasiones pasaba frente a la enorme vitrina de trofeos y evitaba mirar del nombre de James Potter. Se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo: James y Lily estaban casados cuando él nació, la cúspide perfecta de un hermoso romance. Pero Harry no era hijo de James, así que fuera quien fuere su padre había salido con la bruja mientras esta estaba casada.

¿Se habría enterado James? La idea de que ese hombre hubiera muerto con la idea de que protegía a su familia, a su fiel esposa y su amado hijo era desgarradora. Todos decían que era la viva imagen del Potter, pero mientras el tiempo más pasaba Harry estaba convencido de que era—de algún modo— obra de la niebla. Puede que él en realidad no fuera físicamente parecido a James o puede que el fallecido mago no fuera en realidad como todos recordaban.

Andar solo por los pasillos era triste pero se encontró haciéndolo a menudo, cada vez menos convencido de haber sido merecedor de un lugar en el colegio de no ser por su apellido. Los Potter habían tenido peso en la comunidad británica de Magia, era por eso que su nombre desde siempre figuró en la lista de futuros estudiantes, de llevar el apellido de su madre tal vez no hubiera sido así. Lily al verse sola con un bebé en camino pudiera haber decidido escapar de la guerra, no luchar. Entonces Harry no sería un huérfano, su madre lo criaría con amor y le explicaría sobre la sangre divina en sus venas, lo enviaría a una edad segura al campamento y volvería con ella al terminar el verano.

Si su apellido fuera Evans tal vez pudiera haber tenido un hogar.

Las noches eran lo peor, en la oscuridad se sentía terriblemente solo. La cuatro personas que dormían en las camas contiguas no ayudaban mucho, a excepción de Ron eran muy callados del descansar, el semidios añoraba la alborotada cabaña Once. Los ronquidos, el chirrido de los resortes o el sonido de los sacos de dormir haciendo fricción en el suelo. La sensación de hogar, incluso cuando del verano pasado se habían visto tan vacíos.

Era por eso que en su enorme cama, con las cortinas bien cerradas y las cuentas de su collar presionando su pecho con suavidad que sólo podía pensar una cosa.

Un mal pensamiento. Uno egoísta.

Tal vez debió seguir en ejemplo de la pequeña hechicera.

Tal vez no debio volver.

* * *

 _«De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes.»_

 _«Cualquier estudiante que se encuentre en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado.»_

 _«Los maestros tienen prohibido dar a los estudiantes cualquier información que no está estrictamente relacionada con los temas que se les paga para enseñar.»_

 _«Las salidas a Hogsmeade quedan prohibidas sin el permiso extenso de la Suma Inquisidora Dolores Umbridge»_

Los decretos de enseñansa se acomulaban en la enorme pared cubriendo donde antes hubo ladrillo, los pasillos estaban en silencio, las conversaciones susurradas— nunca en grupos mayores a tres personas—. La Brigada Inquisitorial siempre pendiente del cumplimiento de las reglas, altamente dispuestos a dar el chivatazo a la cara de sapo.

El semidios nunca había estado en algún tipo de prisión muggle pero presentía que Hogwarts se parecía más a una conforme las semanas pasaban.

Son momentos como ese en los que agradece

a los dioses el haber conocido a Luna Lovegood, ella es brillante y suave como el astro que le da nombre.

Ambos se sientan en el piso de los pasillos vacíos a hablar de criaturas de dudosa procedencia, ella nunca hace preguntas incómodas. Tampoco menciona el motivo del por qué llega sin un zapato, con el pelo hecho jirones o con moretones en partes visibles del cuerpo. El semidios no es estúpido, conoce las señales del maltrato por haberlas experimentado en carne propia. Así que aunque su nueva y extravagante amiga se niega a decir nada él procura ayudarla a encontrar sus zapatos, peinar su cabello y aprende un par de hechizos de sanación. Es un extra el mantener un ojo sobre ella cada que puede, Luna lo sabe por supuesto, así que sin importar desde qué dirección Harry la cuide a la distancia ella voltea y sonríe.

Ella dice cosas raras también.

—¿Haz pensado en pedirle a tu señor un salario? —su voz es tranquila y curiosa, nunca deja de ver por la ventana de aquella aula vacía —¿El cambio de moneda no es demasiado complicado? Aunque los galeones son también de oro por supuesto, ¿Tal vez valgan lo mismo?

El semidiós la observa confundido, las libras claramente no son de oro. Y nunca ha comentado con Luna algo referente a su "trabajo". La única moneda de oro que conocía aparte de los galeones eran los dracmas.

—Claramente podrías pensar que las bendiciones cuentan como un pago justo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: de amor no vive el hombre ¿No? —la niña continúa ajena a su conflicto mental.

Él desea hablar con alguien, incluso si sólo es de forma parcial, desea no mentir. Así que cuando Luna lo mira con ojos llenos de afecto y toma su mano en un gesto fraternal Harry se rinde, decide dejar al mago descansar, a ese que no comprende por qué el colegio a dejado de ser tan divertido como antes. Deja que hable el semidiós: aquel que extraña al campamento y que está frustrado por las responsabilidades que le han impuesto. Él que desea explicaciones y consuelo.

—Yo..nunca considere pedir un salario—suelta al fin con la voz temblando de duda, ¿Y si la ha malentendido? —. Me dijo que tenía su bendición pero no tengo idea de lo que implica…

La niña asiente comprensiva a su confusión, la noche empieza a caer con lentitud en la ventana a su espalda.

—Los patrones rara vez pagan bien, es cosa obvio supongo— Harry asiente aun nervioso pero atraído a la voz amable—. No tienen forma de saber cosas banales, ¿Cómo saberlo cuando la comida se les es puesta en altares, el oro les es ofrecido y las bendiciones les son rogadas?

Sus rodillas tiemblan, por qué por mucho que Luna hable de forma extraña está seguro de entenderla. Se sienta en el piso de aquella aula vacía observándola hipnotizado, la noche ha llegado: las estrellas alumbran el cielo nocturno y la luna creciente corona la cabeza de la bruja que le da la espalda a la ventana.

Parece Artemisa, piensa él.

Al final resulta no haber estado tan errado. Es difícil sacar todos los detalles de la historia de Luna. Pero su familia había servido a Apolo y su melliza Artemisa, no eran semidioses o legados. Habían sido bendecidos con los dones de los dioses y estos habían pasado de generación en generación. Conocían a los semidioses, pero nunca se habían vuelto a topar a los dioses a los que servían.

La ravenclaw era similar a él, alguien que entendía de dioses y profecías. Una persona del mundo antiguo atada a aquel castillo.

Era tarde cuando salieron camino a sus salas comunes, apunto de empezar el toque de queda. Ambos habían hablado hasta saciarse, ¿Sabía Luna que bendiciones le concedieron los dioses? ¿Cuáles podría haberle dado Hermes a Harry?

Cuando se despidió de la niña ella dijo:

—Lleva un bocadillo extra para Hedwig en tu túnica desde ahora.

* * *

Le gustaría decir que lo pensó con detenimiento, pero la divina sangre en sus venas— esa que le causaba TDHA y lo volvía extremadamente impulsivo— lo había obligado a actuar, apenas siendo necesario un pequeño empujón de sus amigos. Había que prepararse, poner resistencia, protegerse. Necesitaban aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras y eso harían.

El Ejército de Dumbledore era funcional, pero no era perfecto. Reunirse era un problema con Draco Malfoy y el resto de la Brigada Inquisitorial siguiendo todos sus pasos. También eran muchos más miembros de los que pensó en un inicio, todos entusiasmados con la idea de aprender aquello que les negaba.

Enseñar le resultó sencillo, era mejor mostrar con el ejemplo, las clases son dinámicas. Él no lo sabía todo por lo que los intercambios de información eran frecuentes, le recordaba a las lecciones que empezaba a impartir en el verano para el manejo de la espada.

Todo salía bien, hasta que noto el problema.

Un combate se decidía en el momento que se desarmaba al oponente. Un mago desarmado era uno muerto. En combate con los mortifagos sería incluso peor, ellos tiraban a matar sin importar la deshonra en sus actos ¿Cómo podría este grupo de adolescentes concentrarse en mantener su varita en mano mientras evitaban las maldiciones asesinas?

¿Qué posibilidad tendría si su varita terminaba rota o perdida en medio del combate?

Cuando la varita de Luna salió volando por la fuerza de repulsión de los hechizos usados y su oponente le lanzó un leve aturdidor para representar su victoria. Harry decidió que debía de hacer algo.

Estaba tan centrado en eso que perdió el hilo de su propio duelo. Su rival —un chico de sexto que rara vez hablaba— lo desarmó con un expelliarmus sencillo. La varita cayó lejos acompañada del jadeo de los estudiantes que de reunieron a ver.

Culparia a los reflejos de semidios. El mayor se preparó para lanzar el aturdidor cuando Harry embistió contra él manteniendo el cuerpo bajo, la sorpresa de verlo corriendo en su dirección lo retrasó lo suficiente para conseguir derribarlo. Le dio un golpe en el rostro y seguidamente le arrancó la varita de la mano para apuntar con ella a su cuello. El hechizo bailando en sus labios.

Luego reaccionó.

Soltó la varita como si quemara y se quitó de encima del pobre chico que se frotaba la nariz sangrante. Ahora todos lo miraban. Ir a los golpes físicos en un duelo mágico era un asunto deshonroso y vulgar, la magia estaba por encima de aquello.

—¡Lo siento!.. ¡Solo reaccione!

El muchacho se levantó con una mano cubriendo la nariz rota y sólo entonces Harry vio que en sus ojos no existía la ira. Solo sorpresa en unos ojos brillantes.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —soltó alguien del fondo—¡Él te había ganado! ¡Fue genial! —murmullos de aprobación lo secundaron.

Entonces comprendió. Ningún mago se esperaría un ataque físico, menos un mortifago sangre pura. Incluso en los Torneos Mágicos hacer uso de la fuerza bruta era un acto de deshonra, pero aquello para lo que entrenaban sería una guerra y ellos poco mayores que niños.

¿Qué otra ventaja podrían tener?

—...¿Puedes enseñarnos a hacer eso? — Lo dijo un mestizo, seguramente conociendo poco o nada las implicaciones de su petición que fueron secundadas por el resto de hijos de muggles.

El semidios no tenía modo de estar seguro, tal vez era la sangre divina en sus venas que le advertida del peligro por venir. Tal vez era que tras pasar tanto tiempo con la hija de Ares podría ver una guerra formándose con claridad. No importaba el cómo, solo lo sabía. Habría guerra. Y él se encargaría de que esos magos sobrevivan.

— Si, puedo enseñarles.

Luego los nacidos de muggles se encargaron de describir con pelos y detalles el concepto de infierno a los sangre puras o mestizos y el por qué estaban seguros habían caído en ahí.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger estaba molesta Harry no necesitaba sus gafas para saberlo, así que cuando la muchacha despacha a Ron con una fría mirada y con un gesto de la mano le ordena sentarse en los sillones que la Sala de los Menesteres a aparecido para la ocasion obedece sin rechistar.

—¿No confias en mi?

La pregunta es hiriente y fría como su voz.

—¡Claro que sí!— se apresura en responder trastornado—¡Eres como mi hermana!

Aquello provoca agotamiento en la chica, se deja caer a su lado en el sofá y lo mira con ojos tristes.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dices la verdad Harry?— el semidiós pasa saliva abrumado, no hay modo en que Hermione de verdad esté tan cerca de descubrir su secreto.

—...No se de que me hablas Mione.

La bruja sostiene su mano con fuerza y él lo permite.

—¿Donde aprendiste a combatir Harry? ...Los movimientos que hiciste hoy, las cosas que enseñaste ...No son de una persona sin formación, son de alguien que ha recibido entrenamiento.

—Hermine...yo…

La idea de que ella lo sepa es aterradora de un modo incomprensible, ella es su amiga, pero es parte de un mundo en donde nadie se tomaría bien su origen verdadero. Quiere decirle, pero no puede.

—¡A veces siento que no te conozco! Llegas un dia con fotos o ropa de campamentos y amigos por correspondencia y me hace feliz que los tengas pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme— dice de forma angustiada— ¿Cómo los conociste? Me prometiste que tus tíos no te habían obligado a marchar ese verano. ¿No querías preocuparme?

El suspiro de alivio que sale de sus labios es tan audible que la bruja lo mira de mala manera, ella está inquieta por él. Es una buena amiga y él debe mentirle. Un poco menos, se consuela, un poco menos.

—Si, no quería preocuparte...Mis tíos ellos me enviaron un año a un campamento gratuito para chicos problema.

El rostro de su amiga muestra un gesto de absoluta preocupación—¡Eso es horrible Harry! debiste pasarla muy mal.

Él sonríe—No lo hice, los chicos de ahí eran geniales Mione...solo un poco hiperactivos. Los moderadores eran agradables y nos cuidaban bien...el director del campamento es algo gruñón pero...No fue malo ir, ahí me enseñaron defensa, la he practicado desde entonces.

Hermione sostiene su mano con más fuerza cuando lo mira a los ojos.

—Prometeme que no vas a ocultarme nada por temor a preocuparme o molestarme Harry, por favor—hay un mudo ruego en su petición.

Así que asiente aun cuando la garganta se le vuelve un nudo de mentiras.

—Lo prometo, no más mentiras.

Un poco menos, piensa, un poco menos cada vez y tal vez algún día no deba hacerlo nunca más.

* * *

El Gran comedor estaba en silencio, las conversaciones eran susurradas y todos procuraban no llamar la atención sobre sí mismos. Comían en silencio evitando mírame fijamente a la cara de sapo en la mesa de los profesores, la aparente calma no impedía las acalorada a discusiones sobre los nuevos secretos que se acumulan sobre la pared o la indignación de Hermione sobre que si educación se viera comprometida de tal forma.

Harry estaba desacuerdo en la mayoría de esas cosas, pero aquella mañana el pedazo de tarta de calabaza se le hacía mucho más apetecible que despotricar contra la rosada profesora. Se sentía mucho mejor que en semanas anteriores, la conversación con la inteligente muchacha tranquilizo su alma. Y aquella mañana se encontraba expectante en su asiento con media docena de golosinas para lechuza en su bolsillo.

¿Por qué necesitaría más de una? ¿Hedwig estaría cansada? La había visto hace una semana cuando la visitó en la lechuceria por lo que no se lo ocurría un motivo.

Estaba terminando su rebanada de pastel cuando las lechuzas se adueñaron del comedor, entregando cartas y paquetes con eficacia. Casi todas habían salido cuando la lechuza nivea entró volando con lentitud y contrario a las demás se dejó caer en el regazo del semidiós, no parecía herida o extremadamente agotada. Harry buscó en su bolsillo las golosinas con prisa y esta las comió con rapidez antes de dejar caer la carta que sostenía entre sus patas para volar a buscar el merecido descanso.

Se volvió inmediatamente el centro de atención de la mesa de los leones. Saltaba a la vista que la carta que había recibido no era procedente de un mago ¡O siquiera de un hogar muggle decente!

El sobre parecía estar hecho de una hoja de libreta. Su nombre escrito en una esquina con tinta de colores en letra delicada, un dibujo amorfo —que bien podría ser Hend—imitando una estampilla.

 ** _Para: Harry James Potter_**

 ** _De: CHB_**

No le importo cuanta gente le mirara o las expresiones confundidas de sus amigos, los dedos le picaban y no perdió tiempo en abrir el improvisado sobre. Eran más de diez hojas ¡Muchas más de las imagino en un principio! Escritas por ambos lados, arriba de algunas podía ver nombres conocidos y un cambio en la caligrafía.

 _¡Eran cartas del campamento!_

Reconoció de inmediato la letra de Amelia y los hermanos Stoll. Salto entre líneas y páginas leyendo de aquí y allá; lo extrañaban, la cabaña once tenía dos nuevos inquilinos, Hend se iría pronto de viaje, Amelia contaba minuciosos detalles de todo lo que pasaba en el campamento. Quieran saber sobre su salud, si había hecho nuevos amigos o si no se cruzó con algún monstruo, ¿Había comido bien? ¿Ponía atención en clase? ¿Qué se sentía ir en un internado? ¿La niebla funcionaba como debería? ¿Le gustaban las fotografías?

Dejó de pasar las hojas en seco para prestar atención al sobre, el sonido de algo dentro le llamó ansioso. Las fotografías se regaron en la mesa casi cayendo en las sobras de su desayuno, se sintió maravillado, eran pequeñas y parecían hechas con una cámara instantánea. Eran fotos de su hogar, de sus hermanos y amigos.

Se apresura a recogerlas y a guardar de regreso las hojas en el sobre. Las mete en el bolsillo de su tónica, ansioso de tener la privacidad suficiente para leer las cartas a detalle y deleitarse con las imágenes.

No era posible que la blanca lechuza cruzará el mar de un continente al otro en tres días—muchos menos de ida y vuelta—así que mientras inventaba una excusa para sus amigos magos camino a su clase de pociones rezo en silencio. Solo un dios le daría ese milagro.

 _Gracias. Gracias._

Hermes le había bendecido.

Y aunque un hombre no vivía sólo de bendiciones él estaba más que satisfecho.

Luna le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice cuando pasa a su lado, el gesto en su rostro resulta tan ajeno como tierno. Y él sabe que la carta que escribiera en respuesta tendrá varias páginas dedicadas a su nueva amiga.

* * *

Corrió hasta su habitación sin molestarse en explicar nada, se subió a su cama y con un movimiento fluido de su varita cerró las cortinas del dosel y puso una barrera de privacidad.

Se había saltado la cena, un lumos iluminaba la burbuja de privacidad. Sacó el sobre el bolsillo interno de su túnica donde lo había mantenido a salvo todo el día.

Dejo las fotos dentro y desdobló el papel.

Las cartas de Amelia se volvían cada vez más largas y detalladas.

 _¡Hey! ¿Has estado bien? ¿Te aseguras de comer lo suficiente?_

 _He tenido un susto enorme cuando he visto a Hedwig esta mañana en mi ventana, creí que tal vez la habías perdido de camino. Luego tuve esta idea un poco ridícula ¿Y si la habías hechizado para ir de un lugar a otro rápido? Aun no comprendo bien la magia, ¿O es cosa de los dioses?_

 _De verdad espero que estas cartas te lleguen, es extraño no saber de ti la mayor parte del año. Si no es así, cuidaremos a tu lechuza por ti (aunque no es como si te fueras a enterar)._

 _Todo sigue relativamente normal por aquí, el lugar ha estado revolucionado desde que Thalia volvió. No me agrada mucho decir esto pero creo que la gente la evita de algún modo en general, ella y Annabeth han tenido un par de misiones últimamente. Hend volvió con dos hijos de Hermes, no son hermanos de sangre pero parecen llevarse casi tan bien como los Stoll. La cabaña Once está tomando vida._

 _No he encontrado ni un solo rumor de hijos o legados de Hades más allá de la historia conocida: Zeus mató a la última familia de su hermano. ¿Estás seguro que los niños que viste eran por parte suya?_

 _Estoy extrañamente preocupada por ti, siempre te suceden cosas malas en el colegio, así que espero tengas algo bueno que contarme._

 _Hay más cartas pues todos querían escribirte. No he dado ningún detalle de donde estas o como enviaré el correo. Ten cuidado con lo que digas._

 _Hasta el verano. Cuídate._

 _Tu amiga Amelia._

Esa no era la única carta de la hija de Ares, las demás tenían fechas de días posteriores y ondeaban en más detalles de la pequeña sociedad que representaba el campamento. ¿Por qué estarían evitando a Thalia? Harry no tenía idea. La idea de la cabaña Once animada y concurrida le hizo sonreír en la oscuridad.

El resto de las cartas eran alegres e irreverentes. Los hermanos Stoll se quejaban de la cantidad de trabajo que tenían sin Harry para ayudarlos, Will Solace lo saludaba y le rogaba que convenciera a Amelia de dejar de obligarlo a practicar sus dotes de arquero que era obvio nunca iban a mejorar, todo en un mismo párrafo. Paulette le mandaba buenos deseos.

Las fotografías anexadas mostraban las improvisadas clases— que nunca había visto— instruidas por los hijos adultos de Atenea durante el año escolar. Un montón de semidioses jóvenes con pesados libros de texto y una cara de aburrimiento frente a una pizarra escrita en griego que describe los puntos importantes de algún tema de física.

En otras las panorámicas del lago lleno de canoas, la fogata a la hora de cena y una de sus amigos sonriendo a la cámara. Su lechuza salía en una sobre el hombro de Amelia mientras Paulette y Robert la rodeaban junto a los hijos de Hermes, un cuerno —que suponía era de Hend —en la esquina de la imagen.

Las últimas dos fotos mostraba a un libro antiguo y a sus dos amigas sujetándolo en una clara dramatización de la confusión. Tenían caras ridículas y elevaban los ojos al cielo como preguntando "¿Qué dioses es esto?" y en otra un círculo rúnico.

Lo entendió hasta que leyó la última carta.

 _[...]Estamos algo revueltas por aquí, intentamos encontrar algo para descubrir quién es tu padre. Paulette fue a casa por el cumpleaños de su papá, le preguntó sobre hechizos para ver la línea sanguínea o el árbol genealógico. Él le dio este libro y dijo que incluso ella podría hacerlo debido a su madre si lo modifica un poco[...]_

Harry miró la fotografía de nuevo con detenimiento, era indiscutiblemente un libro de magia, tenía relieve en letras de oro y las hojas de pergamino amarillento.

 _[...] ¡Pero es una locura! Los resultado siempre nos salen mal. Intentamos Paulette por qué sabemos quien son sus padres. ¡Pero esa cosa nos rebotó muy atrás! ¡Dice que su madre no es sólo su madre sino también su tatara tatara tatara abuela!... ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Y que en algún punto de su familia hubo otros dos dioses! ¡Atenea y Demeter!_ [...]

Harry parpadeó confundido ante la mezcla de sangre divina. Dos dioses y uno doblemente conectado a la misma línea familiar. Paulette tendría que ser una semidiosa tremendamente poderosa.

 _[...] Lo repetimos muchas veces y sale siempre lo mismo, intentamos conmigo y sale un resultado similar. Convencimos a Connor que nos diera un cabello sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, la sangre es más precisa pero sería complicado de explicar. Nos salió similar, muchos dioses. Una línea familiar [...]_

Algo en Harry bullía nervioso, eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser una falla. Pero él nunca había hecho un hechizo parecido. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible, ¿La niebla no debería bloquear esas cosas? ¿Era por la modificación del hechizo? ¿Estaba mal realizado?

 _[...] Paulette no sabe que podría estar mal y su padre está de misión así que no podemos preguntar. Ella dice que tu eres mayor y llevas más años en el colegio así que tal vez puedas ayudar, la última foto es el diagrama modificado del hechizo o algo así[...]_

Miró el círculo de runas revueltas con curiosidad, la niña squib conseguido lo que parecía un trabajo impecable. Aunque no llegaba a comprender todos los símbolos ocupados, tenía que haber sido específica al agregar aquellos referentes a la herencia divina y no se le escaparon los símbolos de los dioses integrados a los patrones. No tenía idea si aquello garantizada resultados fieles, solo se le ocurría una persona a quien preguntar.

Hermione era experta en runas antiguas y modificaciones de patrones en las mismas, pero era imposible sacar el tema. No podía decirle lo que querían conseguir de los resultados. Sería imposible que no sospechara algo.

Jadeo con frustración, necesitaba saber si los resultados eran correctos. ¿Podría descubrir quién era su padre? A estas alturas estaba seguro que era un dios menor por lo que siempre viviría en la cabaña once—y eso estaba bien para él— pero ahora anhelaba saber quién era, ¿Por qué había dejado a Lily Evans?...y si su padre era uno de los doce del Olimpo ¿Quirón aceptaría los resultados? Tal vez lo cambiarían de cabaña para que viviera con el resto de sus hermanos.

 _¡Por los dioses!_ Si los esfuerzos de Amelia y Paulette funcionaban no volvería a haber indeterminados. Incluso si sus padres eran desobligados o propenso a olvidar a sus múltiples hijos...nunca volvería a haber chicos lo suficientemente frustrados para seguir a un Luke Castellan.

Se levantó deprisa por pergamino y tinta. Dispuesto a escribir una larga carta en respuesta, necesitaba no sólo contar los por menores de su vida también los pasos detallados del hechizo y las runas.

Avanzaría más rápido juntos, tenía que intentarlo él también.

* * *

Las hojas del libro se mueven de forma violenta y el agua de la bañera se sacude, Myrtle la llorona huye a su cubículo espantada por el despliegue de magia. El tazón de bronce donde descansan las gotas de su sangre le regresa la mira junto al pergamino aún vacío.

Nada. Lleva intentándolo meses y aún no ha conseguido siquiera un resultado fallido.

Sus amigas del campamento mientras tanto habían conseguido muestras de otros semidioses, obteniendo resultados—tal vez errados— y podían avanzar.

Él no, ni siquiera podía conseguir que el estúpido hechizo mostrará su genealogía por parte de su madre. La sangre se negaba a volverse tinta y escribir su árbol familiar, no importando cuando magia imprimiera Harry o cuando pidiera a los dioses.

Lo había intentado con cabellos también, sin respuestas e incluso con uno de Ron—sacado de su cepillo—y de inmediato el hilo naranja había trazado sus antepasados tres generaciones atrás.

Lanza el tazón contra la pared recibiendo el asqueroso sonido metálico al chocar con el mosaico junto con un gemido lastimero de la fantasma. Es demasiado tarde para seguir, decide cuando un Tempus le informa que son las 4:35am. Así que se esconde bajo la capa y anda en dirección a la torre.

Están en junio, pronto será verano. No tiene que desesperar.

El examen teórico de Historia de la magia a sido tan tedioso que termina dormido sobre su pupitre antes de darse cuenta, los sueños rara vez son buenos para un semidios.

 _Sirius está en una habitación oscura, sus gritos son agonizantes y no hay duda que se ha descargado la garganta. La imperdonable lo golpea una vez más y él se retuerce en el piso frío negándose a contestar lo que le han pedido._

 _Voldemort se molesta, así que con un movimiento de mano ordena a su magia._

 _—¡Crucius!_

 _Lo único que logra ubicar antes de despertar es una puerta del Ministerio al fondo de la habitación._

Hermione lo mira aprensiva desde su asiento, Harry siente que se asfixia, que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones y hay una piedra en su estómago.

Voldemort tenía a Sirius, así que cuando sus pies reacciones de levante de su banco y corre sin saber exactamente a donde. Un momento después sus amigos le siguen.

Tenía que salvarlo.

* * *

 _Era una trampa._ Hermione se lo dijo cuando se coló a la oficina de Umbridge para llamar a Sirius por red flú. _No significaba nada_ soltó ella cuando el gruñón elfo informó de la ausencia de su padrino en la casa.

 _Piénsalo mejor Harry,_ le repetía en medio del bosque prohibido incluso después de haber lanzado a los centauros a la representante del ministerio. Es una mala idea, exclamó aterrada ante las vestidas aladas que no podía ver y la perspectiva de tener que montarlas.

 _Es una trampa_ le había dicho, y aun así fue con él.

Los pasillos del ministerio se volvían cada vez más confusos a cada paso que daban, Luna, Neville y Ginny a su espalda seguidos de Hermione y Ron. Luego ve la misma puerta que su sueño, pesada e imponente hecha de madera negra, la empuja con cuidado.

El sonido de la madera quejándose provoca que sus vellos se erizaran, pero debe buscar a Sirius.

La habitación está a oscuras, pero pueden ver el suelo con facilidad, miles y miles de esferas de cristal brillan desde sus estantes. Son hermosas a su manera y mientras caminan entre ellas puede leer nombres y fechas de tiempos pasados. Está por salir cuando la ve.

 _"S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. Señor de las Tinieblas y Harry Potter"._

Solo hay un señor de las tinieblas así que ver su nombre junto al título del señor oscuro le resulta espantoso. Indeseable, una condena incluso cuando no está enterado de que significa la extraña esfera.

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas esta resplandece con mayor intensidad. Sabiéndose en manos de su legítimo dueño.

Fue más o menos ahí cuando la aparente suerte que ostentaba se terminó.

Los mortifagos salieron de entre las sombras, humo negro volviéndose seres encapuchados y luego la orden ladrada de la boca de Lucius Malfoy.

—Entregame la profecía Potter.

La esfera entre sus dedos de vuelve pesada como el plomo. Todos los semidioses añoraban su propia profecía, incluso aquellos que le tenían gusta a estar vivos, era un símbolo de importancia acompañada de forma regular con una corta esperanza de vida. Ahora él tenía la suya, como una maldición agravante sobre su corazón.

Ron y Hermione reaccionan antes que él, tirando las estanterías a su paso y explotando las bolas de cristal. El caos comienza ahí con las maldiciones volando sobre sus cabezas, en la confusión le pide a Neville proteger la profecía.

La ayuda llega en el momento que la necesitan, y una parte de su mente registra que deberá agradecer a los dioses por ello. Pero la profecía se ha roto en millones de partes en medio del calor del combate así que nunca podrá saber lo que contenía...Es mejor así, susurra su mente.

Es mejor no saber el destino que se le imponía.

Luego ve a Sirius al fin.

Varita en mano manteniendo a raya a Bellatrix, la bruja tiene una expresión desquiciada mientras arremete contra su padrino decidida a matarlo por simple placer. Está atrapado entre la bruja y un muro de niebla de apariencia peligrosa. Harry intenta intenta acercarse sin éxito pese a que sus amigos intentan cubrir su espalda, está orgulloso de ellos: luchan con fiereza sin descuidar a sus compañeros. Neville le abre camino cuando se lanza sobre un mortifago plantandole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, el acto crea tal confusión entre los adultos de ambos bandos que los más jóvenes aprovechan para poner en práctica las clases de defensa física que tanto dolor les había costado aprender.

El resultado es lo suficientemente bueno para darle tiempo a llegar hacia el animago, no llega a tiempo. Nunca lo hace.

Bellatrix lo mira descaradamente un segundo, disfrutando del dolor que está segura va a provocar. El semidios no lo entiende, pero nota en los ojos de Sirius que el si lo ha hecho.

Lo observa con cariño y muda disculpa— _Cachorro…_

La maldición que la bruja escupe de sus labios como veneno es dolorosa pero no mortal. Impacta en el pecho del hombre con fuerza obligándolo a retroceder.

Un paso tambaleante seguido de otro.

Luego nada. Sirius ha traspasado la niebla en un parpadeo, se ha ido y Harry no quiere aceptar la razón del chillido extasiado de la mortifaga.

 _¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!_

Hecha a correr en dirección a donde su padrino a desaparecido cuando una mano fuerte lo detiene. Remus tiene ojeras profundas y rasguños en el rostro —una porción de su cerebro le recuerda que la luna llena fue hace un par de días —, toma su brazo con fuerza y tira de él lejos de la niebla interponiéndose entre él y la bruja.

—¡Suéltame Remus!—gritó desesperado intentando zafarse del agarre— ¡Sirius me necesita! _¡Él está…!¡Él está…!_

Sus ojos pican y sus pulmones queman de desolación.

—Sirius está muerto, Harry.

La voz de Remus no da lugar a la objeción. Y sus lágrimas corren al fin con libertad, no importa que tanto el semidiós intente soltarse el hombre lobo lo retiene incluso cuando sus propias manos tiemblan y sus ojos se ven cada vez más vacíos.

—Ha cruzado el velo, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

Un gemido lastimero sale de su garganta, por qué aquello es su culpa.

Sirius Black estaba muerto por cuidar y proteger a su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo James Potter.

Pero él no era Harry Potter.

¿Tenía acaso el derecho de llamar a Sirius su padrino? ¿De amarlo y haber sido amado por él? ¿De considerarlo familia?

Su mente se mantuvo bajo aquella nube de culpa en los eventos posteriores incluso después de la llegada de Lord Voldemort exigiendo una profecía que yacía rota en piso, recuerda el caos cuando fue obvio que no podrían ganar aquella batalla, a sus amigos heridos intentando seguir luchando.

El anillo de bronce ardía sobre su piel casi tanto como su sangre. La sangre divina en sus venas que venía del mundo antiguo y le exigía cortarle la cabeza a Bellatrix, la sangre de aquellos dioses que cobraban todos los actos cometidos en su contra. La sangre que gritaba por venganza.

Hermione estaba a su lado, agotada hasta los huesos cubriendo su espalda. Fue culpa de Harry cuando no esquivo a tiempo una maldición punzante disparada de algún punto de su costado, sin tiempo para levantar un escudo la muchacha lo empujo con fuerza.

La caída lacero las palmas de sus manos y quebró el cristal de sus lentes. Cuando vio a su amiga en el suelo, se arrodillo a su lado podía con el corazón latiendo tan a prisa que lo único que escuchaba era su pulso acelerado, la bruja estaba despierta y la conciencia de eso le trajo una paz abrumadora en medio del caos. La sangre brotaba de su cabeza con rapidez y su respiración se alentaba. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, ella era casi su hermana. La única persona en el mundo mágico que siempre estaría ahí para él sin esperar que cumpliera un rol.

Él la amaba. Y ya había perdido demasiadas personas que le eran amadas como para arriesgarse.

Así que cuando los dos se levantan mareados y desorientados por primera vez no pone objeción a la orden de los mayores.

—¡Vuelvan a Hogwarts Harry! — grita el director por sobre el sonido de los escombros y los hechizos—Toma esto, es un traslador.

La cabeza de la estatua de los hermanos mágicos es pesada para su cuerpo cansado.

A unos metros Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville intentan acercarse a Remus y Molly sin éxito, atrapados entre el fuego cruzado. No puede abandonarlos y tampoco puede mantener a Hermione ahí. Así que decide.

—¡Neville!— el muchacho voltea justo a tiempo para atrapar la pesada cabeza antes de que el cansancio rompa el hechizo de levitación —¡De prisa! Es un traslador!

Las manos de los tres magos se apuran a tocar la dura piedra y sus miradas preocupadas son lo último que Harry ve antes de que aparezcan en lo que espera sea algún lugar lejano y seguro.

Su amiga no le recrimina el haberlos dejado atrapados ahí, cuando Harry toma su mano ella lo sujeta con fuerza. Va a mantenerla viva, se jura.

Corren sin soltarse de la mano, ella es sus ojos después de que sus lentes se volvieron inservibles y él la arrastra cuando sus pies empiezan a flaquear.

 _Mi señor,_ ruega con fervor, _pido humildemente tu protección._

Harry corre. No deja de hacerlo jamás sin importar cuán fuerte deba tirar de la mano de Hermione o los gritos de dolor que llegan de todas direcciones.

Corre con fuerza aunque sus pulmones arden y no sienta las piernas. Corre hasta que no puede más.

Cuando caen al fin siente el dolor, sus piernas tiemblan y ambos tienen los ojos inyectados en sangre por lo que mantenerlos abiertos es una tortura. El suelo bajo ellos es suave y mullido, tarda un buen rato en notar que están sobre césped perfectamente podado.

El jadeo de la bruja es lo que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

El castillo de Hogwarts es visible desde donde están, ambos tendidos a unos metros del Lago Negro.

—¿Harry? — su vez es débil y frágil—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Te has transportado? ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en sus labios ante la idea de que ni siquiera en ese estado su amiga deja de buscar la verdad en todo.

—No lo se Mione, no lo sé— susurra como un arrullo.

Excepto que sí sabía.

 _La bendición de Hermes les había salvado la vida._

Era a eso lo que el dios se refería, _cuando más lo necesites_ había dicho.

La bruja se duerme entre sus brazos tan pronto la sostiene. Su respiración débil es un bálsamo para sus heridas, ella está viva. Al menos ella está viva.

Ahí, con la brisa fresca del lago y su hermana entre sus brazos Harry se permite llorar. Por qué Sirius Black era lo más cercano a un padre que jamás tuvo y ahora lo había perdido. Llora por qué es indiscutible que se avecina una larga guerra y tiene un papel obligatorio en ella. Llora hasta que escucha voces preocupadas llamándolos a la distancia.

Al final Hogwarts nunca sería un lugar seguro para él.

* * *

Despedirse se vuelve más sencillo cada año, así que agradece a los señores Weasley por su preocupación evadiendo sus miradas cariñosas antes de partir de la estación. Ron intenta decir algo más tal vez invitándolo a pasar el verano con él del mismo modo que hizo en vacaciones de navidad, la niebla lo evita, los ojos del muchacho se vuelven opacos y aturdidos.

Harry susurra una disculpa por eso, Hermione a desaparecido de la estación tan pronto le ha plantado un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y él quiere seguir su ejemplo. El mundo mágico es demasiado para él en ese momento, quiere ir a casa. Esa que lo espera del otro lado del mar, la última carta que mandó debía de haber preocupado a sus amigos por su salud mental y sus emociones, no era su intención hacerlo pero no controló su mano tan pronto comenzó a escribir.

Quería ir a casa para poder tener un luto apropiado por Sirius sin tener que fingir a cada momento que estaba bien, desea poder gritar para sacar la frustración que tiene atascada en el pecho desde que Dumbledore le revelara la profecía que lo ataba a una muerte segura.

Cuando su avión aterriza en América con mucha más premura de la debida agradece a su patrón mudamente. Hend lo está esperando con una sonrisa alegre que no llega a sus ojos pero no comenta nada cuando lo abraza estrujando con fuerza. El camino transcurre en un silencio solo roto por conversaciones casuales y animosas de parte del sátiro, Harry lo aprecia por ello.

Hay una pequeña multitud frente a la entrada del campamento cuando llegan, Will, Travis, Connor, Paulette y Robert. Amelia también está ahí con el cabello mas largo y una mirada penetrante.

Sus amigos lo rodean, dando abrazos y palabras de consuelo esquivas pero sinceras. Saben que alguien importante para él a muerto y aunque para algunos las circunstancias son desconocidas eso no importa, todos están demasiado familiarizados con la muerte. Ayudan a arrastrar sus maletas hasta la cabaña Once hablando sobre lo acontecido en el año, lo empujan a las duchas y lo rodean en la fogata con afecto fraternal.

Por un segundo la silueta de una niña pequeña es visible del otro lado del fuego.

* * *

Empieza a hacer frío y es tarde por la noche, la luna arriba en el cielo es la prueba más grande que tiene y la fogata yace apagada desde hace horas. El toque de queda pasado hace mucho, se ha negado a entrar a la cabaña por mucho que los hermanos Stoll le rogaron insistiendo en que las arpías se lo cenarian.

—¿Planeas quedarte toda la noche ahí sin dormir? Va a darte un resfriado— La hija de Ares le reprende sin mucha fuerza.

Harry rueda los ojos con ligera diversión, los semidioses rara vez enferman. La niña se sienta a su lado en el suelo imitando, el tronco siendo demasiado duro para meditar en el por horas, el semidios está contento de verla ahí. No han tenido tiempo de charlar en todo todo el día desde que ha llegado.

Amelia nunca ha sido de las que se van por las ramas, toma su mano con cariño y dice lo que necesite sin importarle lo profundo de la herida.

—Si es culpa tuya.

La suelta lastimado por sus palabras. Ella lo toma por lo hombros obligando a mirar sus ojos que no expresan más que sincero aprecio.

—Sirius a muerto Harry, y es tu culpa por haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort. Es culpa tuya pero nunca debes sentirte mal por ello— suspira frustrada por la falta de palabras, por qué ella ha nacido de la guerra y nunca ha sido buena dialogando— Solo eso es tu culpa. Nada más. No obligaste a tu padrino a ir por ti arriesgando su vida, no decidiste que esa bruja mal nacida lo atacara. Jamás tendrás control sobre las decisiones y sentimientos de los demás, Sirius te amaba Harry y eso jamás será culpa tuya. No eres responsable de los actos que acarreó ese amor.

El mago no lo soporta más. Se quiebra como las estatuillas de porcelana que la madre la semidiosa coleccionaba sobre la repisa, rotas y hermosas. Amelia sabe que por mucho que lo intente jamás juntara todas las piezas de su amigo, incluso aunque lo arme de nuevo siempre faltará una. Aun así lo intenta.

Limpia sus lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera y lo acurruca contra su pecho pidiendo a las Moiras que lo dejen en paz. Harry es sólo poco más que un niño, igual que ella y el resto de mocosos en el campamento. Es un niño sin libertad, preso de la sangre y magia en sus venas. El llanto de Harry no es bonito como lo retratan las estúpidas novelas de la hijas de Afrodita, el no es el protagonista masculino de rostro hermoso incluso en su agonía.

El mago llora con gemidos fuertes y los ojos hinchados, se aferra a ella con fuerza y sus manos la lastiman pero no lo aparta. Acaricia su cabello intentando peinarlo sin éxito. Harry llora palabra incoherentes como lo hacen todos en momentos en donde no soportan más.

— _¡No lo podré ver jamás!...¡Ni… Ni siquiera podré despedirme de él!_ — su llanto se ahoga contra el hombro de su amiga, no le importa la vergüenza más.

 ** _—...¡Solo quiero verlo una última vez!_**

Amelia lo abraza más fuerte contra ella en lo que cree es respuesta a su llanto.

 _— Necesito decirle que lo siento, ¡Que es mi culpa! A muerto por mi y ni siquiera sabe no soy hijo de James, ¡Quiero disculparme! Decirle que lo quiero y que lo lamento tanto…_ — su voz se vuelve lenta y pagada, su llanto mengua. Se siente tan terriblemente cansado que no nota la mano protectora que cubre su cabeza o la mirada fiera que su amiga dirige al bosque a su espalda.

—El sabe que lo lamentas Harry, también sabe que lo amas.

El mago no puede mantener los ojos abiertos, su magia protesta ante su cuerpo agotado. Las extremidades le pesan como si no hubiera dormido en mil años, la voz suave y firme de la semidiosa como lo último que escucha antes de que Morfeo lo arrastre a su reino.

— Él lo sabe, lo sabe… _Él lo sabe ahora_ — Amelia llora con él, ahogando sus gemidos contra el cabello azabache.

* * *

 ** _—...¡Solo quiero verlo una última vez!_**

 _Sirius Black es más alto que en las fotografías_ , es el primer pensamiento que tiene cuando lo ve. El aire se ha vuelto más frío en presencia de la muerte, la silueta espectral del mago los observa en silencio. Ella aprieta más a Harry contra sí, no importa lo mucho que él lo desee Amelia no va a decirle que ha logrado convocar a aquella alma.

No importa lo culpable que se sienta ahora, el sentimiento que tiene atorado en el corazón le recuerda que es lo mejor. Los muertos no forman parte del mundo de los vivos, de nada sirve hablar con ellos. La voz de Paulette contándole fábulas del mundo mágico refuerza su idea.

La voz de los muertos es una droga para los vivos. Harry no dejaría de intentar invocar el alma de su padrino aun a costa de su salud. Era obvio que su estado al borde de la inconsciencia era provocado por la cantidad de energía que requería mantener a Sirius Black en el mundo terrenal.

Tampoco era justo para el alma del hombre, sin poder partir en paz preocupado por atender el llamado de quien consideraba un hijo.

 _— Necesito decirle que lo siento, ¡Que es mi culpa!_ —Harry sigue mientras ella lo acuna contra su hombro— _A muerto por mi y ni siquiera sabe no soy hijo de James…_

Sirius está más cerca ahora, atraído por las ganas de consolar al menor. La dura mirada de la semidiosa como lo único que lo retiene de intentarlo. Ella ve sus ojos abrirse con desconcierto ante las palabras de su ahijado, ve pasar el sentimiento de traición y confusión.

Al final las verdades rigen su vida.

— _¡Quiero disculparme! Decirle que lo quiero y que lo lamento tanto…_ — su voz se vuelve lenta y pagada, su llanto mengua. Amelia acaricia su cabeza a modo de protección sin dejar de mirar al intruso que ha logrado atravesar las barreras de los dioses.

Y una de aquellas verdades es que Harry era amado.

Sirius le sonríe, no a Harry, sino a ella. En sus ojos hay amor y afecto, también aceptación y ella sabe que no importa que sangre corra por las venas del pequeño mago Black hubiera dado su vida por él de todas formas.

El cuerpo de su amigo se vuelve pesado y está segura por el agarre flojo que sus brazos empiezan a dejar de responderle. No puede dejar que Harry vea a Sirius, pero puede intentar decirle todo lo que el hombre intenta transmitir.

 _—Él sabe que lo lamentas Harry, también sabe que lo amas._

El alma entrante también debe de sentirse terriblemente culpable por haberlo dejado solo otra vez, razona ella ante el gesto indescifrable del mayor. Sus ojos pican ahora y su voz tiembla.

— Él lo sabe, lo sabe… _Él lo sabe ahora._

Se odia un poco cuando las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro, ella debía de consolar a su amigo y no llorar con él. Pero en su corazón el dolor del ajeno se siente pesado como una piedra.

Harry está inconsciente ahora y sólo entonces permite al hombre acercarse, va vestido mucho más parecido a un mortal común de lo que hubiera esperado de un mago. Avanza con pasos lentos para detenerse a su lado, ya no sujeta al semidios con tanta fuerza y lo voltea con delicadeza para permitir al fantasma ver su rostro.

El niño tiene el pelo alborotado y los párpados hinchados, sus lentes han creado surcos en su piel por la presión y Amelia se los retira con cuidado. Sirius Black se inclina ante ellos para acariciar con ternura la mejilla del niño que estaba destinado a criar y ver converse en un hombre, Harry suspira dormido ante el contacto.

Amelia habla con la voz de un guerrero incluso cuando aún hay lágrimas frescas en ella.

— **Él va a estar bien. Puedes marchar en paz.**

Es un juramento, el mago lo sabe. Y sonríe, tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas, incluso como un espectro es claro que debía de ser todo un rompecorazones cuando tenía su edad.

No puede evitar encogerse cuando el hombre se acerca más, palme su cabeza un par de veces con algo similar al cariño o agradecimiento. Se siente más como el toque helado del viento.

— Él va a estar bien.

Murmura otra vez ante la tercera palmada. Sirius se aleja de ellos, su figura volviéndose borrosa, el recuerdo de algo importante la apremia.

—... ¡Espera!

El hombre voltea observando curioso cómo acomoda con prisa a su ahijado en el pasto, busca en sus bolsillos frustrada y luego procede a revisar con descaro en los del semidiós.

Corre hacia él y se frena de golpe a unos pasos. Extiende con manos temblorosas aquello que tanto buscaba.

Dos galeones de oro.

— Se que no me entiende ahora, pero es importante que lleve esto… no son dracmas, pero oro es oro.

Sorprendentemente las cálidas monedas de metal son lo único que puede sostener desde que ha muerto. Brillan en su mano como el sol y es extraño que sean más sólidas que él. La niña tiene razón, él no entiende. Pero acepta el regalo.

—Sé que terminarás en los Elíseos.

No recibe respuesta, el hombre se ha ido.

Vuelve al lugar donde dejó a Harry poniendo su cabeza en su regazo, limpia el sudor de su frente. Harry no puede ver a Sirius ahora, está demasiado frágil. Amelia espera con ansias el día en que pueda decirle a su padrino de frente todo cuanto ha dicho esa noche, el día llegará.

Ahora no, pero pronto sí.

Y espera de verdad que sepa perdonarla cuando ese momento llegue.

 _Que los dioses te protejan._

* * *

La cabeza le punza con fuerza, el sol quema en sus ojos de forma molesta. Amelia duerme a su lado hecha un ovillo por el frío de la noche anterior, está amaneciendo y luz calienta su piel entumecida.

Despierta a la niña con calma, es tan temprano que seguro pueden conseguir un par de buenas horas de sueño si van a sus cabañas ahora. Su corazón está lleno de agradecimiento y un poco menos de dolor después de lo que ha pasado, se siente extrañamente en paz.

La semidiosa se revuelve molesta pero está levantada después de un rato. Tiene hierba en el cabello igual que él y unas ojeras enormes, se miran en silencio contemplado lo mal que está el otro ahogando risillas tras sus labios hasta que ella grita.

—¡Harry! — lo sacude con emoción.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! — cuestiona aturdido.

—¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí! ¡No había podido decírtelo! — suena tan emocionada que él sonríe aun sin comprender—...Al menos creo que es él, nunca lo describiste pero dijiste su nombre así que yo…

Harry detiene su palabrería con una mano sobre su boca. Amelia lo mira molesta pero no lo golpea.

—¿Quién está aquí?— pregunta divertido quitando algunas hojas del cabello de su amiga.

Ella lo mira segura y feliz cuando contesta.

— Tu primo está aquí. Nico está en el campamento.

* * *

 ** _Extra 23_**

 ** _._**

 **Hermione**

 **.**

Son dos veces en ese año en donde se salvan el uno al otro.

En la primera llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por el castillo muerta de confusión, olvidaba algo, algo importante pero sin importar cuánto lo pensara la respuesta se desvanecía con rapidez escapando de sus dedos.

Todo estaba mal, Harry mentía para mantener oculto un secreto y el imbécil de Draco Malfoy había cambiado sus insultos habituales por otros que parecían mensajes en claves cada uno más desesperado que el otro.

Ha terminado en los pasillos abandonados del séptimo piso cuando nota que no está sola.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy?! — el muchacho la observó con gesto crítico y molesto.

—¿A mi? ¡Tú eres la que actúa como psicótica Hermione! —suelta furioso, dice su nombre con la naturalidad de quien lo ha hecho mil veces antes —¡Solo me evitas! ¡Se supone que teníamos un trato! ¡¿Que no lo recuerdas?! ¡No me hiciste pasar todo el verano haciendo cosas ridículas contigo para que no cumplas con tu palabra!

Lo último suena sorprendentemente herido.

—¿De que estas hablando? — pregunta alterada—¡No pase el verano contigo! ¡Lo pase con los Weasley!

Ni siquiera sabe por qué se molesta en explicar eso, no hay motivo, Malfoy solo esta jugando con ella, aun así la mirada primero confundida y después de entendimiento que le da el rubio la tranquiliza.

—Es la niebla Hermione— asegura como si supiera de qué habla— Esta jugando con tu mente, no estuviste en la madriguera que los Weasley llaman hogar. Estabas en Nueva Roma conmigo intentando llamar la atención de Febo ¿Recuerdas? — no lo dice de forma suave pero si amable. Se siente en el piso del pasillo sin importar lo mucho que mancha su túnica.

Ella se sienta frente a él recargada en la pared contraria, algo de bruma despejandose de su mente.

—No con los Weasley en la Madriguera— repite Draco, — Si en Nueva Roma conmigo… y con Jason.

 _Jason Grace_ , hijo de Zeus. Nominado a pretor para las votaciones del año siguiente. Jason que cuidaba de ella y se despedía con mirada preocupada cada que partía del campamento. Jason el semidios.

Igual que ella.

—Por los dioses… ¿Cómo rayos caí en la niebla? — suena casi tan frustrada como el suspiro de alivio de Draco.

—La niebla debe de estar cubriendo a alguno semidiós, ella no discrimina.

Eso suena correcto, pero para que el velo la cubriera a ella debía de estar muy cerca de ese semidios.

—¿Pero a quién protege?

A Draco no le importa.

La segunda vez que tienen una charla importante ocurre después de que el estúpido legado de Febo los delatara con la cara de sapo. El ejército de Dumbledore se ha desintegrado por su culpa y ella está furiosa. El medallón de en su cuello arde contra su piel aún a través de la ropa, le va a clavar una flecha al rubio en la pierna cuando lo tenga a tiro. Le hace una seña mal disimulada pidiendo hablar con él esa noche.

Draco acude aun sabiendo los improperios que va a recibir, se los merece.

— ¡Tú! ¡Eres un imbécil! — suelta iracunda acorralando al mago contra el barandal de la torre de astronomía — ¡Por tu culpa el director Dumbledore se ha ido!

El rubio la aparta de sí, empezando a molestarse.

—¿Mi culpa? _¡Fue de ustedes jugando al ejército!_ — la verdad es lacerante entre ambos— ¡Por sus tonterías tuvo que mentir para protegerlos!

Hermione bufó alterada, su cabello escapando de su trenza.

—¡Nada de esto hubiera parada si no nos hubieran delatado! — reclama colérica — ¡Era algo que teníamos que hacer!

—Si no lo hubieran hecho no hubieran obligado a hacerlo— escupe— ¡Era algo que también tenía que hacer! ¿Crees acaso que yo soporto a esa maldita? ¡Por mi se la podrían llevar los centauros!

Hermione nota la frustración en sus palabras y comprende que sí, han obligado a Draco Malfoy a delatarlos. Todos tenían un rol que representar en el teatro que se había vuelto el colegio. Suspira frustrada, frotando su rostro con fuerza.

—Tenemos que dejar de pelear entre nosotros, somos legión Draco. Fuera de Nueva Roma solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

El muchacho bufa indignado.

— No se si lo has notado, pero fuera de Nueva Roma, tu eres una hija de muggles del bando de la luz y yo el hijo sangre pura de un mortifago al servicio del reencarnado señor oscuro. No hay un nosotros, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Ella sabe que es cierto, pero no es la única verdad.

— _Somos Legión Draco,_ y la fuerza de la Legión está en su unidad. Seremos fuertes juntos incluso aunque nuestros bandos intenten separarnos, no importa de qué lado de la guerra estemos. Voy a velar por tu seguridad y bienestar, así que por favor vela por el mio.

En la mirada de Draco hay incomprensión y un poco de incomodidad, pero aun así toma su mano en un mudo juramento.

Un par de semanas después cuando deben deshacerse de la Suma Inquisidora la semidiosa recuerda las palabras del rubio legado. Y sin muchos miramientos cumple el sueño de ambos lanzando a la mujer a los centauros.

* * *

 ** _Extra 24_**

 ** _._**

 _—Esto… es… sorpresivamente…. Doloroso…_ —jadea Luna divertida mientras Harry sostiene sus piernas, las abdominales le han empezado a salir mejor. Él sonríe en respuesta concordando con ella.

El entusiasmo inicial por aprender un tipo de defensa muggle murió pronto cuando el semidiós descubrió que a excepción de los magos que practicaban quidditch a menudo la mayoría tenía pésima condición física. Así que decidió empezar trabajando en ello, aunque era mucho menos divertido que practicar ataque y mil veces más cansado.

Algunos de los magos sangre pura que asisten a las clases de magia han dejado de venir a aquellos entrenamientos físicos. Otros como Neville y los Weasley lo han tomado con entusiasmo, pero en general las prácticas han tenido buena aceptación

—¡Esto duele demasiado! — masculla Ron a su derecha, él y sus hermanos practican la resistencia haciendo una plancha.

—¡Resistan! Quedan quince segundos— La sorpresa del mes había sido la excelente condición física de Hermione, por lo que su ayuda le venía genial aunque tenía el carácter de un militar.

— ¿Quien diría que la pequeña mione sería tan sádica Feorge?— bromea sin aliento el pelirrojo.

— No lo sé Gred, debe ser la pubertad.

La broma termina cuando la muchacha se para frente a ellos.

—¿Muy graciosos, eh? — Hermione se ríe —¡Veinte segundos más para todos!

—¡Tarados! —Reprende Ginny — ¡Los voy a matar tan pronto sienta los brazos!

Harry comparte una mirada divertida con la castaña. Un extraño momento de paz en el caos de aquel quinto año.

* * *

 ** _Extra 25_**

 ** _._**

Dumbledore se había marchado del colegio un par de días atrás. Llevando con él las esperanzas del alumnado, Harry incluso se niega a salir de su habitación de no ser necesario, así que aquella noche decide saltarse la cena y escribir una carta al campamento en su lugar.

Sentado frente a la ventana de la sala común es consciente del movimiento afuera. Esta muy oscuro pero aun así distingue la joven silueta que juguetea con un animal, el cabello rojo es inconfundible. Ambos son rojos, tanto el animado zorro como el Weasley que juega con el.

No puede distinguir si es Fred o George pero parece divertirse con el animal. Convoca luces y chispas que el otro intenta morder mientras juegan a perseguirse por el jardín. Es raro ver a uno de los gemelos sin el otro, en realidad Harry cae en cuenta que es la primera vez que ve a cualquiera de ellos sólo. Ni siquiera se pone a pensar de dónde han sacado ese animal.

Se entretiene observandolos hasta que salen de su vista ocultos tras el marco de la ventana, cuando vuelven algo ha cambiado. Harry no sabe describirlo, pero jura estar viendo al otro gemelo. Ambos son idénticos y visten igual, incluso actúan del mismo modo, pero algo se lo dice. Incluso el andar del zorro es diferente.

Decide no prestar atención a sus divagaciones, tarda un buen rato en terminar de escribir su carta. Cuando lo hace la cena debe de haber terminado por qué escucha pasos acercarse, guarda sus cartas y se sienta en el sofá a esperar a sus amigos.

No nota a los dos gemelos sentados uno al lado de otro sobre el césped sin ningún rastro del zorro.

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos Weasley— los más grandes bromistas jamás vistos en Hogwarts— se despiden en grande, con chispas y caramelos adornando el gran comedor. Se van sobre sus escobas como las grandes leyendas que están destinados a ser.

Harry está orgulloso.

* * *

 ** _Extra 25_**

 ** _._**

Los thestrals siguen pareciendo intimidantes, pero son los únicos caballos que no huyen de él tan pronto lo ven. Así que le agradan, pese a su cuerpo esquelético y sus alas de murciélago algo en ellos le atrae y a juzgar por el modo en que compiten por su atención él también les llama la atención.

Acude a verlos varias veces, en ocaciones solo y otras con Luna. Los animales andan a su alrededor, a veces solicitando afecto y otras a gusto con la simple compañía.

Cuando una cría se acerca a Harry a trompicones emocionados ella dice:

— A los thestrals les gusta tu aura de muerte.

El semidios deja deja de acariciar la crin del animal de inmediato. Luna nota su error.

— _Oh Harry,_ lo siento. Me refiero a que tu aura es tan linda que los atrae, es calma como el lago negro o el océano al amanecer.

—¿Luna? No hay nada bonito en un aura de muerte.

La niña lo debate con calma.

— ¿En una muerte dolorosa y larga? Claro que no— le da la razón —¿Pero en una rápida y calma? Esa es tal vez la mayor bendición que nos dan los dioses Harry.

Ella toma su mano y recarga la cabeza en su hombro: — Ellos y tú son descendientes de la muerte, sienten a su señor en ti y les produce paz. Pero Harry si tu fueras la muerte estaría encantada que acudieras a mi al final de mi vida para calmar mis penas. Tu aura promete paz, es como mirar el mar. Infinito y agradable.

No contesta nada , ni siquiera le pregunta como sabe de su ascendencia divina que tan en secreto a mantenido ¡Incluso a jurado por ella!, la niña descubre todos sus secretos. El es paz dice ella, ese es un buen pensamiento pero nada en su vida ha sido pacífico. Aun así se siente ridículamente feliz.

—¡Mira Harry! — dice entusiasmada— _¡Ahí está Sirius!_

Luna no señala algún punto cerca, sino al cielo lejano lleno de estrellas que les regala el verano.

—¡Es aquella! _La estrella más brillante en el cielo nocturno._

* * *

 ** _Extra 26_**

 ** _._**

—Esto es una mierda— dice Paulette muy seria— ¿Por qué nos sigue saliendo tan mal? ¿Por qué Harry no tiene resultados?

La hija de la guerra asiente con la cabeza, el libro de magia sobre sus piernas cruzadas, la última carta del mago entre ella y la semidiosa.

Los resultados seguían siendo erróneos, pero nunca se alteraban. Siempre eran los mismos.

—Estos resultados son ridículos, ¿Cómo van a haber tantos dioses en una sola línea sanguínea?

Ella está de acuerdo, es ridículo pero un pensamiento abrumador se niega a irse de su mente. Tal vez Hestia tenía razón.

T _al vez sólo la divinidad podía atraer a un dios._

—...¿Y si los resultados no estuvieran mal?

* * *

 ** _Extra 27_**

 ** _._**

Los Stoll tienen el pensamiento por primera vez en el segundo verano de Harry. Cuando Luke los ha traicionado para llevarse con él al resto de sus hermanos y chicos de la once.

Harry llora con ellos en el piso de la cabaña, está tan molesto con Castellan como ellos y se siente igual de traicionado. Los tres han perdido un hermano. Evans se despide de ellos ese año con preocupación, no importa que no sea hijo de Hermes es el mayor de la cabaña ahora y es su responsabilidad cuidarlos. Todos lo saben.

Cuando vuelve es más alto y se ve muy feliz de haber vuelto, acepta hacerse cargo de sus tareas como jefes de cabaña sin reprochar demasiado. Los riñe por tener hecho un chiquero de la Once y los arrastra a la enfermería cuando salen heridos en atrapar la bandera. Entre él y Amelia mantienen a las cabañas Cinco y Once en un mudo acuerdo de paz.

Harry siempre les trae dulces raros que compra en el aeropuerto. Algunos son simplemente divertidos como aquellos caramelos de todos los sabores, deja que los habitantes de la Once coman la mayoría de su botín sin enfadar. Es el último en dormir, siempre esperando que los demás estén en sus camas antes de apagar las luces y desearles una buena noche del mismo modo en que hacía el jefe anterior.

Harry extraña tanto como ellos a Luke Castellan.

Cuando el semidiós pasa a verlos con gesto preocupado a la enfermería después que tropezaron _accidentalmente_ con un inflable juguete de la cabaña de Hefesto, ambos hermanos no tienen que considerarlo demasiado.

Lo han sabido un buen tiempo.

No importa quién sea su padre, Harry Evans es su hermano.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

 **Hola chicos! ¡Sigo viva! Aunque la universidad por poco me mata. Estoy tremendamente agradecida por el apoyo que esta historia esta recibiendo, alguien me pregunto cuantos capitulas quedan la verdad creo que unos 10 xD. Espero que este capitulo no les parezca demasiado largo (son 13mil palabras), me fue muy complicado escribir esto así que espero que les guste.**

 **Francamente pensé muchísimo si debía de o no de matar a Sirius en este fic, al final es irremediablemente cierto que su muerte marca un antes y un después en Harry. Así que con el dolor de mi corazón el mago ha muerto, siento las malas escenas de acción. No son lo mio**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

 ** _ACLARACIÓNES:_.**

 **-Harry esta a pocos días de cumplir 16**

 **Harry no tiene ningún interés en Giny.**

 **-Harry se refiere al comedor del campamento como "Gran comedor", esto no es un error. Solo es costumbre de él.**

 **-Hermione y Draco no son amigos aun, solo tienen negocios entre ellos.**

 **-No se si pronto vaya a haber parejas en este fic pero tomare en cuenta sus comentarios.**

 **-Todo lo que no se mencione aquí trascurre igual que en la trama original de La Orden del Fenix.**

 **PREGUNTAS:**

 **\- ¿Sigue alguien por aquí? ¿Sintieron muy largo el capitulo?**

 **\- ¿Alguna teoría?**

 **\- ¡Apareció Luna! ¿Qué les parecio? su familia guarda un pequeño secreto por ahí.**

 **\- Harry empieza a mezclar las dos partes de su vida ¿No es eso genial?**

 **\- ¿Alguien tiene una teoria sobre los gemelos Weasley?**

 **-¿Alguien odia a Amelia? Espero que no.**

 **\- Paulette y Amelia estan cerca de descubir algo grande ¿Tienen idea de que es?**

 **-¿Piensan que Hermione empieza a sospechar algo de Harry?**

 **\- Nico esta en el campamento ¿No es genial?**

 **-¿Alguna parte favorita?**

 **-Pronto tendremos una pista de la ascendencia divina ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Les ayudare un poco: nadie ha atinado aun. ¿Cual es su candidato a padre favorito?**

 **TITULO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

 **La maldición del titán: El hijo del rey.**

 **¡No olviden decirme su opinión, teorías conspirativas y demás!**

 **Un fic se alimenta de comentarios, alimenta este fic para que cresca fuerte y sano :)**


End file.
